


Indebted

by Wasitadream



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 65,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Mycroft bring her here for Sherlock, or for his own selfish reasons. She carried a very specific set of skills, but she swore she would not go down that path again. Will she be able to save Sherlock, or will he need to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cab rider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. I am sure there are plenty of mistakes, but I am trying to fix them as I go. Thanks for checking this out and please feel free to give me any suggestions. Thanks

She stood in front of the bakery and glanced at her phone to check the time. Then she saw it, a man being pushed from a cab, kicked out hard. At first she figured he was an ass or some drunken jerk so the driver just booted him. She noticed the other body in the back of the cab, a large man, very muscular. She noticed the cab parked a few yards away and then watched the rejected man barely picking himself up. He truly is drunk. He was studying his surroundings then caught sight of her. He pushed himself up and attempted to walk towards her. She immediately noticed he looked as if had the hell beat out of him. She took action quickly walking towards him while taking a quick picture of the cab on her phone. Once she got closer it was clear he had been beat. One eye swollen shut, busted lip, cuts across his cheekbones and a bloody nose. She could see blood spattered on his scarf and black billowing coat. As he approached closer his legs started to go weak and she caught his arms steadying him. His body tensed. He looked her over as best he could then without saying a word handed her his keys. He motioned towards the door just a few feet behind her and she knew what he wanted. She unlocked the door and helped him in and up to his flat. Once they got into the living area it was obvious he lived alone. He fell down onto the Chesterfield and fumbled around his coat pockets for his phone. She went into the kitchen found a few towels and ice. She dampened one towel to clean him up and wrapped the ice in the other. She came into the room as he had finished texting someone. She helped pull him out of his coat and gingerly removed his scarf all while his eyes the color of sky over the ocean studied her. She then quietly started to clean his face. Once she was satisfied with the amount of grime and blood she removed she applied ice to his eye and nose.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Was her simple soft-spoken question.

" Bathroom, down that hall,medicine cabinet second shelf." he replied in a baritone voice.

As she walked towards the bathroom, she wondered who exactly she had helped. He was obviously a bachelor by the state of his flat, the skull on the mantle, the skull on the wall wearing headphones, oh and don't forget that huge yellow smiley face riddled with bullet holes. He could have been a serial killer for all she knew. He could easily come up behind her now and slit her throat or worse. She shuddered at the thought, seemingly shaking it away and went into the bathroom. She felt safe though, his eyes had hit her like an ocean wave. She knew he was studying her, reading her every move and tic. He didn't feel threatening to her, he seamed to be more of a protector than a predator. The bath was actually the opposite of the living room. the bath was neat, clean and organized. She quickly grabbed the first aid kit and as she closed the medicine cabinet she noticed it. The tub full of some sort of intestines, livers and maybe even a pancreas suspended in some sort of pinkish liquid. Not human she noted as she quietly exited the tiny bath. She took large strides into the living area where he was still on the Chesterfield.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, her tone taking him off guard.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. And yours?" he looked at her puzzled, he couldn't' quiet read her expression. She seamed angry and embarrassed. Her face was not giving him ample clues about why this sudden urge to know his name.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? I will not tell you my name until I get an explanation as to why you have the contents of two cows in your bath." her voice was urgent with a hint of annoyed. Now he understood, he had forgotten about that experiment and now he was reminded he would have to check on how the progress of decay had been interrupted by chemical bath.

"One cow, one pig. And as to my experiment it is something I am sure you would not know much about so there is no need in me wasting my breath trying to explain it."

Infuriated by his answer she leaned in close to him. She knew he wasn't fond of touch, but didn't know why. She softy placed the first aid kit in his lap and whispered in his ear,

"My name is Vivian, but since you assume I am too stupid to understand your odd experiment maybe I shouldn't be the one bandaging you up" her lips popping on the last word. Her lips nearly grazed his ear and his body was rigid beneath her. She stood up and went to leave. Before she got out to the steps the front door flew open and another man came rushing in taking two steps at a time.

"Sherlock" he called out, not noticing the figure at the top of the stairs. Soon he crashed into Vivian sending her tumbling to the ground. The blond man jumped up and grabbed her by the arm, rolling her over onto her stomach and pinning her arm behind her back in one swift movement.

"Sherlock, Oh God are you alright? Who did this to you? Is she involved?"

"John, let her up she helped me into the flat and cleaned me up."

Just as john looked down at this woman he had held down he felt her body lift slightly and she flipped, turning her arm the right way and bringing her feet to John's chest and pushing him back away from her.

"What the hell? No Wonder that nice Mrs. Hudson can't rent out flat C!" Vivian stood and stared at John. " I help some stranger who obviously got the hell beat out of him, even clean his wounds only to find out he harbors animal parts in his bath. Then just as I try to leave this circus I get run over and assaulted by his friend"

John sat there, mouth agape as he listened to her. Why on earth would Sherlock allow a stranger into his flat. He then seen Sherlock's key in her hand.

" I was going to leave this on the hall table, but here are your keys back Mr. Holmes. Now if you excuse me I have an appointment with Mrs. Hudson."

Just as she was about to leave his smooth deep voice interrupted her.

"You should take flat C. It is close to the tube and your work commute would be easier that way, especially for an American just moving here to start anew. I am sorry for your loss Mrs, I'm sorry I didn't catch your surname." How did he know, she hadn't worn her wedding rings in almost a year, then her head dropped and her voice became a slight whisper.

"Herrington" was all she replied then she walked down the stairs and out to meet with her soon to be landlady.

* * *

Sherlock had started to heal, his eye no longer swollen, but a bruise remained, the cut was healing up as well. There were no more leads in who had done this to him, or actually who had paid for it. He knew that the brute that had offered him the beating was just paid muscle but he could not figure out who had put the price out on him. It could be a number of people, but the lack of data was driving Sherlock mad. Luckily there were a few more cases to be worked on, and he was finally done the animal parts so he cleaned them out of the tub, well Mrs. Hudson had removed them and cleaned the tub, but he had stated he was finished with them. He heard Vivian come in from her morning jog, and he shouted out to her to come up to his flat. She stood in the door for a moment, her breathing was almost normal when she asked, " How can I help you Sherlock?" he was looking through paperwork he had tacked up on the wall with strings connected different points of interest as he talked to her.  
"Thank you for not calling me Mr. Holmes again, that reminds me have her met anyone lately?"  
"Have I met anyone? Are you trying to set me up with someone Sherlock? because I am in no way interested in anyone whom you may associate with!"  
He scoffed at her," No. my brother may contact you and try to buy your ability to spy on me for him and I didn't know if he had reached out to you yet or not."  
She didn't bother to argue with him, his logic worked so much differently than most normal people's she couldn't fathom trying to win an argument with him. Then it hit her, he had a brother, she just never pictured him with a sibling. Then again she never thought she would meet anyone like him. she must have taken to long to answer because he just moved onto the next question he had.

"Do you remember anything about the man who was with me in the cab?"  
"no. I did not get a good look at him, wait, oh my goodness, I completely forgot this here this may help." she then handed him her phone with the picture of the taxi opened up. the sent the picture file to himself and opened up his laptop. Nothing else was said as he just held her phone out for her to take. she walked over and quietly took her phone, she had only been living by him a week and she already had learned that he just stops talking at times, some of the time for days. John had kind of filled her in on some of Sherlock's more, interesting habits and was now aware to be careful in opening the fridge, his talking to someone even if they are not there and his mind palace. John had briefly mentioned Mycroft, but not a lot was said about him, just he is like a stranger version of Sherlock.

She showered and got ready to go into work. She walked out the door and passed Sherlock's, he was deep in thought on his laptop analyzing the picture she had given him. She smiled at the thought of him looking through every pixel trying to find some clue he could use. She took the tube into work, and had a pretty normal day. Sometime after lunch she got a text.

_A car will pick you up from work. Do not worry, you should be safe. S.H._

She read the message twice before texting him back.

_What do you mean "SHOULD BE SAFE"?_

She got no reply, so she decided to go to a reliable source.

_John, this is Vivian. I got a txt from Sherlock telling me a car would pick me up from and work and that quote I should be safe. Should I worry?_

John replied with a simple,  _Um no_. _If Sherlock thinks you will be okay then I wouldn't worry. J.W._ Vivian decided to just go ahead and get into the car, why put it off. Besides if Sherlock and John knew that she had been picked up, then surely would investigate if she was murdered. Then she decided if she did get hurt, she would haunt them.

She walked out of her office building and saw a black car waiting at the curb, a man walked around and opened the door. She looked at him as if she was trying to read his mind. He soon broke the silence.

"Ms. Herrington, my boss is waiting." She smiled at the man politely and climbed into the back of the sedan. The ride seamed to go on forever, and was eerily silent. Soon they pulled into what looked to be a derelict warehouse, but once the rolling door was open, it looked clean and operational inside. A desk sat in the middle of the expansive room. Behind it a man, who was balding, wore very expensive clothes and smile that was so fake she was afraid she might actually get hurt. Then his pursed his lips together and looked her over. He motioned to the seat across from the desk and began to talk.

"Ms. Herrington, how nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Mycroft Holmes. I do believe you have heard of me."

"Mr. Holmes of course. Of what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you finally?"

"Well as you know my dear brother is somewhat distant from me, and I only wish to assure his well-being."

"How lucky he is to have a brother such as yourself looking after him. I am sure somewhere deep inside he doesn't hate you as much as you fear."

Mycroft looked her over for a bit before giving her that fake smile again.

"Well Ms. Herrington I am happy to see all those years working for C.I.A. are still paying off. Are you as good as they say you are."

"Mr. Holmes, my contract was finished with them over a year ago, I am no longer in that line of work, and I do not intend to go back. NO matter what the price."

Mycroft was sure of her resolve, he could see how the sadness flashed in her eyes before it was dissipated into cold calculated business. She could be a valuable asset not only to Sherlock but to himself as well. They sat and looked at each other for a minute, each one trying to look more empowered than the other before finally Vivian spoke first.

"If we are finished here Mr. Holmes, I would like to return back to my flat so that I may relax and have some dinner."

"Yes, I suppose we are finished Ms. Herrington. My driver will make sure you make it back to Baker Street straight away. Good Evening and please, send my best to Sherlock."

Vivian nodded in agreement then stood up and walked back to the car. The driver once again opened her door and took her directly back to Baker Street. Mycroft took another car home and thought to himself, Vivian Herrington was exactly what he had heard. He pulled a lot of strings to get the thought of London planted in her head, and landing her the job offer was no easy sell either, not until her file was read that is. She may just be the one to ensure the safety of Sherlock and his blogger.


	2. A date?

Sherlock had been quite busy with helping The Yard as well as working private cases. Things seemed to go back to normal for the next few weeks. Vivian had settled in at work quite easily, trying to dodge the normal, why did you come here or why did you leave the states type questions. Her previous line of work had been dramatic and secretive, but here her job was safe and mundane. she liked the routine of it, but she did try to vary it from time to time, for her own state of mind. She and Sherlock came to an agreement, he would not start making a big racket in the middle of the night and she would not bring dates into the building. She had one date that a girl from work set her up on, and she made the mistake of letting him walk her to her flat door. Sherlock had intercepted them in the hall at read this guy out loud right there. Sherlock had just blurted out this man's secrets, and once he stated that her date like to wear women's undergarments she said goodbye to her a date and went to bed frustrated, and alone.

Vivian came home from work early and was looking forward to unwinding this Friday night with a long bubble bath and a glass of red wine. Unfortunately Sherlock had different ideals. As Vivian crossed in front of the door Sherlock was sitting at his desk typing away, then he ran his long fingers through this hair and ruffled the back. Vivian smiled and called out to him.

"Need a different perspective?"

"Why do you ask?" he purred out as he turned around to face her. She slowly sauntered into the room.

"You ruffle your hair like that whenever you get stuck on something." Sherlock had a small half smirk as his eyes met hers.

"Good deduction Ms. Herrington. Maybe you could be of great help to me tonight. " Sherlock turned around and started typing again quickly as Vivian took that as an invitation to come look at his work. She stood next to the desk and asked how she could help.

"Actually, do you like the theatre? I have two tickets to tonight's King Lear. You would need to be dressed and ready by 7. A car will be waiting for us downstairs."

Vivian didn't say anything for a moment, honestly she was virtually looking through her closet, does she even own anything proper for the theater.

"Do I need to be in formal dress? This is for a case isn't it Sherlock? I am guessing John told you no."

Sherlock turned to look to her and for a moment she thought she saw a hit of pain in his eyes, that faded as quick as it came and he grinned, she had become quite good at deducing him.

"I had a dress delivered, it is hanging in your bedroom. That was also quite a bit of new lacy undergarments in your room. Did you let that date of yours into your flat, he is more than likely the one who stole your knickers."

"SHERLOCK, you went through my things? Why does this not surprise me." Vivian just left to go get ready. She was pleasantry surprised by the stunning dress that Sherlock had gotten, maybe Mrs. Hudson helped pick it out. Or maybe Mary, or Molly. Sherlock was quite the man, to bad he was without a heart, or he would make an amazing husband one day.

Vivian showered, did her hair and makeup before deciding to eat a bite before leaving, Sherlock would no doubt not stop to eat. As soon as she was finished, she double checked her hair and makeup, then slipped into her dress. It was a beautiful deep amethyst color with a simple sweetheart neck line, it hugged her form until just below the hips wear the dress' a-line shape let it billow around her. She had a wonderful black cape that paired perfectly with the dress. She wore a pair of black velvet pumps and an elegant pearl necklace. She took a deep breath before going to face Sherlock. She stood at his door, shocked to see him in a black suit, with a shirt on that perfectly matched her dress. She smiled as she teased him.

"Don't you clean up nicely?"

"I have worn this before you know."

"It's just a saying Sherlock. You do look rather handsome tonight. " He turned to see Vivian and stood in silence for a moment while taking her in. He thought the dress looked even more perfect now that she was wearing it, and due to the color of the dress her eyes had taken on a deeper shade of green.

"You look absolutely beautiful, the color suits you well." Vivian thought about teasing once again, but instead she walked over and fixed the collar of his shirt. She felt his chest muscles tense under her touch and she was surprised at how firm his body felt. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and unconsciously licked her lips. She had never given a thought to kissing his soft lips, but now that is all she seemed to want. She lowered her eyes away from him and turned to pick up her clutch and they walked out the door. She felt his hand at the small of her back as he opened the car door for her. Her heart raced as they rode to the theater in silence, a gentleman too. This man was going to drive her mad, but she was going to enjoy the ride.


	3. A car ride and a gentleman

Once they arrived at the theater Vivian felt her heart start to race. It had been ages since she had been to see any kind of performing arts, and even though she knew this was no ordinary night, she would try to enjoy as much as she could. Sherlock actually turned out to be a wonderful accompaniment that evening. He was a perfect gentleman, opening doors, helping her with her cape and so forth.

"Sherlock, the gentleman. I didn't know there was this side to you"

"Of course I know how to be a gentleman, just because I have no use for these behaviors does not mean I cannot perform them when needed."he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I think it suits you, being a gentleman."

As the play ended, most of the theaters occupants had taken up the main lobby as a socialization ground while the rain started to fall outside. Sherlock went to retrieve Vivian's cape and his own coat from the coat check, while Vivian stood and watched over the crowd. Soon a man caught her eye, he was tall, about 6 foot tall, dark hair and very athletically built. He had chestnut eyes that seems to be focused on her. She offered a small smile and he nodded, looking as if he was going to walk to over to her. Just then the man stopped and the look in his eyes changed from flirtation to something bordering on anger. Vivian looked over her shoulder as Sherlock approached and helped her slide into her cape. She looked again to the man and saw Sherlock was the one in his eyesight. Sherlock must have noticed because he leaned in close to Vivian, his breath tickling her neck just behind her ear.

"I think it's time you and I go, I have seen enough." Soon his hand was on the small of her back as he walked them out to the car. As they approached the car Vivian noticed the man from the lobby, he was just walking out the door and watching her and Sherlock intently. Then he turned to look down the street, for a cab maybe, but that is when she noticed it, his profile. He was the man in the cab with Sherlock. Her blood started rushing through her veins and she could feel the anger appearing on her cheeks. Sherlock had opened the car door and had turned so that he was now the only one in her line of sight.

"Please do not worry, he will pay, after I find out who he is working for, but not tonight." She looked up at Sherlock and could see emotion. She quietly slid into the car and decided she would help Sherlock find out who was behind all this. Sherlock walked around and slid into the other side of the car next to her, and Vivian watched the man walking to a car somewhere behind them. She had watched in the rear view mirror, but couldn't get a clear sight of what she wanted to see. Then she made a split second decision that shocked even her. Once Sherlock was in the back of the car Vivian slid over close to him and then shifted herself so that she was straddling his lap with one smooth move. Sherlock could feel the heat radiating off her body, and could smell the faint scent of Jasmine and lavender on her skin. There was another scent, but he couldn't identify right away, he was about to protest before he heard her soft whisper in his ear.

"He got into a blue Mercedes, license number LG51RDM. He is following us, two cars back" Then Vivian slid back into her original seat. She and Sherlock had kept on eye on the Mercedes until it turned off a few blocks before they arrived home at Baker street. As they were approaching their building Sherlock let Vivian know he was going on to see John, and then to the lab.

"I must go check on some of the leads, and I think you will be safe here. Surely if he is watching, he knows you are not a threat, and I am his target. He will follow me."

"Just promise me you will try to stay safe, and that you will come home in one piece." She looked for his response and he nodded in approval of her request. After Vivian got out of the car, he watched walk into the building before giving the driver directions to John's place. Then he realized what the other scent was, Vivian was aroused.

Saturday morning Vivian woke up and got ready for her early morning run. As she made her way to flat 221B she noticed Sherlock wasn't there, he hadn't come home, but if he really went to the lab, then it wasn't unusual for him to stay gone. She decided to send him a quick text to make sure he was o.k.

Woke up and noticed you didn't come back to your flat, are you at the lab? -V.H.

Yes, and if you go out will you mind picking up some bleach. I will need it for an experiment. And some tea. S.H.

Vivian smiled at his text and went out for her jog. She returned, showered changed and went out again.

Sherlock came home late in the evening and he noticed right away that something was off. The door had some scrapes next to the lock. He entered quietly and crept of the stairs to his flat. He found the door opened into a disaster. The floor was covered in a thick layer of his papers, as if it was snow covering the floor. He looked all around his flat quietly taking inventory, soon he figured out nothing was missing. He then started looking for cameras or bugs in his flat. Just then he heard the door open and someone coming up the stairs, not willing to risk this being someone who had broke in, he hid in the kitchen waiting for the time to pounce. He heard the footsteps enter his flat then a sharp breath. He come out of the kitchen and tried to grab this intruder quickly. He thought he had the size advantage, easily pinning their arms down to their sides, until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, then before he knew what had happened he had been flipped over his captive and onto his back. As he opened his eyes his focus went immediately to the barrel pointed at him. Suddenly the gun lowered and relief washed over him

"Sherlock, I could have killed you. Why the hell did you do that? What happened here? Oh my god, are you okay?"

Vivian placed her gun on the coffee table then helped Sherlock up off the ground. He looked her over and then to the gun on his coffee table.

"I thought you may have been the intruder, that is why I attacked. Someone broke in and searched my flat, but nothing is missing. As to your final question, yes I am alright, but why are you carrying a Beretta 92s" Vivian felt so ashamed of having to explain her past to Sherlock, but it was better he found out from her than by any other source.  
" Let me make you a cuppa, it is a long story."


	4. The Story

Vivian sat across from Sherlock and took a drink of her glass of wine before delving into explaining herself to him.

"Sherlock I am not proud of things of my past. Who I was and what I did, those memories are something I have been running from. I guess I better just start from the beginning." Vivian told him about growing up on the military base, but being sent to an all girls school when she was 8. How at the age of 15 her mother had been killed in a car accident, and her father pulled her out of her private school so that she could be closer to him, when he wasn't out with his job. He was just as devoted to the military as he had been to her mother. Now that his first love was gone, he threw himself into work. Vivian knew that she had opened up a whole barrel of memories, and she was trying to only give the important things to Sherlock. She found herself pouring herself another glass of wine and took a sip before looking into those deep pools of blue.

"Well going from a private school back to a public school was a huge shock to my system. Soon though I had settled in as the quiet geek that the guys didn't look at and the other girls made fun of. I guess that fueled this fire within me, I pushed to excel at everything, and I worked so hard to make sure I was at the top of my class. I went onto college, not sure what field of study I wanted to go into, so at first my major was journalism, but that soon fell to bio-chemistry. Anyway, I never finished college. Halfway through my sophomore year, my father went out on a mission, I was no fool, I knew he was special ops and that he may never come home anytime he left. But weeks went by and there was nothing, no word, no emails or calls, and no soldier on my doorstep giving me the worst news. I knew that something hadn't gone as planned, or else I would have heard something. I contacted all of my dad's closest friends. Some were of a higher rank, but all they would offer me was, We will let you know something when we can. I let that build into this blind rage, so I took matters into my own hands." She stopped to take a sip of wine and Sherlock excused himself for a moment. When he returned he was in his pajamas and dressing gown. Vivian smiled, it was as if she was telling a bedtime story to a child refusing to sleep.

"Would you rather me finish tomorrow, I don't want to keep you up. I know you have had a long few days."

"No, I am rather interested to know the events that let up to you coming here to London to escape this past you claim to be so bad." She could tell in his tone that he was sympathetic to her screwed up childhood, but honestly she hadn't gotten the part when life really got fucked.

"Okay then, where was I, Oh the night my life took a turn towards unstoppable. I took a full two days to prepare on finding out where my dad was. I was 19, on the cusp of 20 full of crazy ideals. It was a Friday night, and knowing a lot of guys were going to take some much-needed shore leave, I went to the fairly empty base. I had clearance to get onto base, so one hurdle done, now to get into my dad's office, that would be harder without him there. So I did use the weapon every girl my age was used to using. I had come to know this guy at the checkpoint quite well. I had visited the base with my dad more often now that I was closer. He was surprised at my Friday night visit but I flirted my way into the checkpoint booth with him. Told him that I finally worked up the nerve to come talk to him personally, without my dad hanging around. Then I sat and inflated his ego until I convinced him that I needed to go to my dad's office and I would try really hard not to get caught and if I did I wouldn't turn on him. I sealed my promise with a kiss, that was quite enjoyable and made my way to my destination. I picked the lock on his door fairly easy, and slipped in before Jones at the checkpoint caught his breath. After that I sat at Dad's desk and broke into his computer, although it isn't hard for me to guess his passwords. I found that he had been sent on an intelligence retrieval mission somewhere in Russia. I took some official letterhead and typed up a simple message he would get and faxed it out to one of his contacts that would rendezvous with him in the next few days. I snuck out of his office, stopping to see Jones once again and back home. It wasn't until the next morning that the M.P. showed up at the house I was sharing with a few friends. By that time I had a friend talk me through hacking into a satellite feed. I was taken in by the military, but apparently news got to the C.I.A. of my work and they came and offered me a way out of going to jail. I went through rigorous training. For a year I studied every detail of human psychology and sociology as well as behaviors. Then another three months of weapons and self-defense training. Soon I became a very valuable asset. I was like a highly cover soldier gathering Intel with lipstick on. But things got complicated, some of the men took more than just dinner and some drugged wine before they would open up to me. So then I would have to become someone else, a girl they could show off. A girl who gave them much pleasure, and only then would they share secrets. I was verbally abused, beaten, hell even raped. Then one day I had to do something I never wanted to do. I was gathering information from an arms dealer when one of his clients came in, guns firing. It seemed he had shorted then a few dozen guns that they had ordered and they were pissed. I ended up pulling the trigger on a few men that day. It was them or me, and I was not going to die as some sleaze ball's toy."

Sherlock watched a whole range of emotions pass through Vivian as she told him more about the years that had eaten away at her. He didn't know what to do or say, empathy was not in his expertise. That was more on John's side of the operation. Vivian had just about finished the bottle of wine when he saw her eyes start to well up. She turned to him, trying to fight back the tears, and asked him something that had bothered her slightly.

"Sherlock, how did you know that I had suffered loss and had been married?"

"I didn't at first, not until you had gotten angry with me and leaned close to me. You were wearing a necklace with your wedding rings attached. They were too new to have been your mother's and most women don't keep wearing their rings if they were divorced."

"You are an amazing man Sherlock. W. Thomas Herrington, he was an amazing man as well." Vivian choked back tears, before continuing.

"Sherlock, you don't want me bearing all this pain you. In all honest.." before she could finish Sherlock leaned forward in his chair holding his hand up to stop her. He took her hands in his and wiped an escaping tear away.

"You do need to see a therapist, but I understand your hesitation. You are right, I am not one's first choice when speaking on such matters, but I am here, and I am offering you a shoulder to help lessen your burden." Sherlock kept Vivian's gaze, reassuring her that it was alright for her to bleed out all that had torn at her soul. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to continue. Sherlock returned to his seat as she began.

"Tommy and I met just outside Berlin. He was my liaison, and ended up saving my ass a time or two before I finally agreed to dinner. He had asked me several times, but I always turned him down. I mean honestly who would want to be married to a woman who did literally anything for information. I thought I was saving him the heartache, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was the most fun I had in such a long time. Then at the end of the night I tried to explain he wouldn't want to date a girl who had my job, but damn he was persistent. I will save you the gushy details, but it worked out alright for us. We married 14 months later. Things weren't fairy tale perfect either, but we did our best. He coped with knowing that I slept next to other men at times, and I coped with the same. For two years I was lucky, I always got either easy targets or ones who didn't treat my like a possession. Then I was put on this difficult case, and Tommy couldn't keep emotionally distant. He ended up getting caught spying on me and my objective. They tortured him for 67 hours, when he refused to give up any information about what he was doing there, they killed him. I was standing right there, I watched as this surfeit excuse of a man shoot him, point-blank. His blood is on my hands Sherlock."

Vivian got up and took her glass into the kitchen and began to cry. Sherlock thought of John. Mary had gotten news that her friend had taken ill and stood in front of the sink and cried. John without saying a word walked over and just held her as she cried. Damn, why wasn't John here to console her, Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock soon got up and quietly walked over to where Vivian was standing. He brushed her hair back and instinctively she turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her head rested on the front of his shoulder and she could hear his heart beat. Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned back onto the counter. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Jasmine and wine. He wasn't sure how long this would go on, but he was willing to try and be supportive. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, but soon her breathing evened out. Vivian had listened to his heart beat, strong and steady. She felt his muscles flex and knew this was uncomfortable for him so she pulled away, her hand still resting on his chest though.

"Sherlock Thank you. You have helped me more than you could ever know. I cannot begin to imagine how I will ever repay you." She then got onto her tip toes and placed the softest kiss upon his cheek before whispering a sweet "Goodnight Sherlock" She turned gathered he things and disappeared to flat C.

Sherlock stood there in the kitchen, processing all the information she had let out that night. He had seen her angry, knew how fiery she could be, and now knew how dangerous she could be. He now knew he could trust her as well, and that she trusted him.


	5. Daydream

It had been two days since Vivian had explained her past to Sherlock, and two days since he last saw her. She had left him that evening and went back to her flat. He wasn't sure he had heard her leave, but he did go to his mind palace yesterday afternoon. He and John had visited Lestrade and found out that the man who had beaten Sherlock was named Charles Farrow. They also found that the car he had driven was stolen, then a few minutes ago Sherlock got a call from Lestrade saying he had found Mr. Farrow, to bad he couldn't give Sherlock any more information. He had been found dead in a hotel room. The room was at some questionable establishment where if you paid cash you could right whatever name you wanted on the register and the clerk wouldn't question. Now Sherlock heard someone walking in the front door, he listened closely but soon heard the familiar sound of John coming up the steps.

"John, my good friend Mr. Charles Farrow has just been found, want to come with to pay him a visit."

"Where are they keeping him?"

"Currently he is in a hotel on the outside of town. Shall we?"

Before John could answer Sherlock was putting his coat and scarf on. John smirked when Sherlock turned up his coat collar then he pulled his own coat tighter around him, the October wind was brutal today. Just as the two men were about to hit the bottom of the stairs, Vivian come in the door.

"Hello gentlemen. Going out for a picnic?" Sherlock scowled at Vivian, but John grinned widely as he returned her banter.

"Yes, and then we plan on frolicking on the beach, care to join us."

"Oh John, I don't think Sherlock would like me joining in on your adventures."

"Oh, but actually Vivian, I think your area of expertise would help us today on this little adventure, as you call it." Vivian and John shared looks of shock, was this Sherlock talking?

"Well, yea, sure. I'd love to do whatever I can to help Sherlock." and with that she turned and walked back out to bitter wind. Sherlock hailed a cab and the three climbed in. John filled in Vivian about where they were going, he also asked how she was doing.

"Sherlock told you didn't he?" John didn't need to answer her question, the look in his eyes gave him away. He felt immediately embarrassed and ashamed for betraying Sherlock and for Sherlock betraying her. Vivian could read him like an open book, and the flush on his cheeks was a dead give away to his feelings.

"John, I am not angry, or embarrassed or sad because of Sherlock telling you. I expected him to tell you. I feel so much better now that I told someone. John that was eating away at the very core of my soul. I hated that I had to bare that pain to a man that for one I have only known a month, and for two that isn't concerned with human emotion."

"Vivian, I know Sherlock seems like he doesn't care, but trust me when I say that the fact he invited you along today is proof that he considers you a friend."

Sherlock was in his own place as his mind ran through all the data he up until this point. Vivian and John conversed quietly as the cab snaked its way to the low rate hotel that Charles Farrow had been found in. As they approached the hotel Vivian and John noticed the flashing lights of the police cars. John looked at to Sherlock for explanation.

"The police have this place roped off tight Sherlock."

"Yes John, that is usually what they do at a murder scene." and that the cab stopped. Vivian's heart started pounding so loud she could hear it drumming in her ears. She started trying to breathe deep, then Sherlock turned to take her hand and help her out of the back of the cab. He noticed her worry and he whispered in her ear,

"I know I should have told you but I really could use a different perspective." Vivian looked up into his eyes and for a moment thought about slapping him. Instead all anxiety was washed away. He and John would be there, what could go wrong. She nodded and Sherlock and John took off towards the motel and Vivian took another deep breath before following. At the door they were greeted by a detective with graying hair. He said his salutations to John and Sherlock, then turned to look at Vivian. Then it was as if he turned a switch and flipped his charm on.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met, I am Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade."

"Lestrade, this is Vivian Herrington, a friend of mine and I think she could be able to help on this investigation."

"Sherlock you know I could lose my job letting you in here, add John and that lessens the chances of you doing something stupid, but I cannot let you bring in a whole entourage."

"When have I ever done anything stupid?"

"Sherlock you and John can go in, but I can't allow another civilian in there, not with an investigation going on." Vivian decided to try her hand at convincing Lestrade.

"Sherlock you and John go on. I will be okay I promise. D.I. Lestrade will stay with me personally. Right Detective?" She flashed him a dazzling smile, looked up at him and licked her lips. He let out a heavy sigh, and then motioned for her to go in as well.

"Five minutes Sherlock, then I send in Anderson."

Once inside the scene shocked John and Vivian. The man had been tied to the bed nude, then had been shot point blank in the chest. John gathered his bearings quickly and began circling the bed behind Sherlock. Vivian looked around the room, noticing little things. The men talked among themselves before Sherlock turned to Vivian to ask her opinion. Vivian came over and examined the man.

"Well the obvious is that he was in the middle of a sexual act when this happened. But it wasn't his partner who killed him. By the looks of the rug and the door, he was enjoying his female company and a man came in, booted her out and killed him. She might be able to give us clues as to who did this, we could have DNA sampled taken from his mouth, neck and, um, manhood and run it through the data base, she maybe a professional."

Sherlock looked at her with an amused smirk on his face and he turned to John.

"I told you she was good John. She only missed a few important points."

"Oh really Sherlock, enlighten me."

"The bruising on his wrist and ankles look to be done post mortem, not to mention these are high quality silk nylons he is tied up with. I don't think the woman who would wear these would be caught dead in this establishment, and where are our victim's clothes?" Vivian smiled at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Hey, I am a bit out of practice, and he is a bit distracting laying there all exposed like that." With that Vivian walked out of the motel room and was greeted by Lestrade and another detective talking.

"Is the freak bringing more people to help. Really are we going to keep letting this go on? He can't even solve his own case." The woman then gave Vivian a disgusted look and walked away.

"Ignore her, she's just mad because Sherlock doesn't let her rudeness bother him."

"To be honest, he must be a better person than me. I would have utterly tore into her." Lestrade smiled and Vivian giggle at the comment. Just then John and Sherlock came out of the motel. Sherlock asked if the body would be transported to St. Bart's because he had a few experiments he wanted to conduct. When Lestrade confirmed that destination that became our next stop on our adventure. The cab ride was quiet, John seemed to be texting Mary and Vivian watched Sherlock, who was staring out the window. Once they arrived at St. Bart's Vivian had no choice but to follow John and Sherlock, looking like an eager intern. She actually was quite excited to meet Molly. John had told Vivian about her, and she seem like someone Vivian would like. Sherlock walked through the doors to the lab followed by his "entourage" and deposited his coat and scarf on the rack next to the door, John helped Vivian with her coat and hung it up next to his and Sherlock's.

Soon Molly walked in to let Sherlock know that the body would be delivered in about 15 minutes. She noticed Vivian standing next to Sherlock pulling out some chemicals for him and smiled.

"You must be Molly. Hello I am Vivian. I am Sherlock's neighbor. I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Molly blushed and smiled as she shook Vivian's hand.

"Hi, Sherlock told you about me?" Vivian could see that Molly absolutely adored Sherlock. If she told her the truth that John had been the one to talk about her she would be crushed, but if Vivian lied Sherlock would speak up and crush her anyway.

"Um, well John and Mrs. Hudson actually. Sherlock and I don't have many conversations, but then again, Sherlock only has conversations with John."

It seems to have worked because Molly smiled and agreed. Then she excused herself to go wait for her delivery.

Sherlock had stayed at the lab when John and Vivian left. It was getting late, John had to get home to Mary and Vivian had to work the next morning. Sherlock was deep in his test when they left. The next morning Vivian checked to see if Sherlock had came home. She found him laying on the Chesterfield, his long strong hands looked as if he was deep in prayer. Vivian stood at watched him for a moment, her mind drifting to some secluded area of her mind. She licked her lips as she thought about those hands holding her. How strong he had felt against her the other night. Then she shook herself back to reality. Sherlock would NEVER look at her in that way. She needed to stop thinking about his firm chest, his subtle scent, his perfect curls, and those damn eyes. She turned and ran down the steps and out the door into the cold. Damn how did THAT man to THIS to her? He could be rude and cold but something about his was so alluring. Vivian would never be able to experience Sherlock Holmes in that way. He never gave any notion to every being with a woman, or man for that matter. Did he ever have natural human urges? Surely at one point maybe but from what little rumors she had heard about him at the office, he was still innocent. Maybe that was the appeal, or its his intelligence.

She never even realized that she had gotten onto the tube and gotten off at her stop, he had invaded her every thought that morning. Once at her desk her mind wandered again.

He was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she ran her hands over his chest. She felt his muscle twitch under her touch, she moved her fingers up to start unbuttoning his overly tight shirt. One of his hand found its way to her waist while the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her passionately as her fingers tore open his shirt. Her lips gave way to his tongue as he deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pushed her into the other room, and down onto the Chesterfield. He sat up, took of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and his lips crashed into her's again. Her right hand ran in a random pattern on his chest and stomach as her left hand held onto his hair, pulling him closer. He was resting on his elbows as he back to push down onto her, letting her feel his excitement. She nipped at his bottom lip before her lips moved to his neck. She left a trail of kisses and bites all across his neck. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. Then his hands slip her top up and over head, then onto the floor next to his. He leaned down planting kisses on her neck before moving his lips to her breast. She could almost hear his voice now saying her name.

"Vivian did you hear me?" Just then she looked up to see her boss standing next to her desk with a manila envelope in his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I was, well Sorry. What was that."

"This envelope came for you personally. You know that your personal mail should go to your home right."

"Yes sir, but I haven't told anyone where I work, only a few people know."

"Well just find out who sent this and have them stop please. It is unprofessional."

"Yes Sir."  
He sat the envelope down and walked away. She looked at the mail, no return address. She flipped it over, opened it and pulled out the single sheet of paper inside. She read it over twice before placing it back into the envelope and leaving the office totally unannounced. Once outside she hailed a cab and went directly back home. Sherlock had to see this right away.


	6. The Note

"This came to you, at your office?"

"Yes, I don't know who this would have come from, but it looks like you and I are being watched."

"Let's get this to the lab. Maybe I can analyze where these clippings came from."

Vivian followed Sherlock out to Baker street where they waited for a cab. Sherlock looked at Vivian who seemed distracted. He knew that women can become irrational every 28 days, so he decided not to ask to many questions. He had not lived close to her long enough to establish enough data to accurately chart her cycle. Soon they pulled up to St. Bart's and true to form, he offered her a hand before paying the cabbie. He then lead the way to the lab. Molly smiled as Sherlock walked down towards the Lab, but her smile faded as Vivian came into view. Sherlock entered the lab and Vivian stopped to talk to Molly. The two girls disappeared for a few minutes, then Vivian returned, two cups of coffee in hand. She sat one down next to Sherlock and kept the other next to her. She took off her coat and hung it next to Sherlock's before taking a seat across from him at the lab table.

Sherlock scanned and tested for 3 hours before looking up from his microscope.

"This coffee is cold." The sound of his voice scared Vivian to the point where she jumped.  
"I brought it to you three hours ago Sherlock. Would you like me to go fetch you another cup?"

"No need, I am done here. I will explain what I found on the way. Come on." Vivian followed Sherlock out into the cold. She had hoped he wasn't watching here for too long. Her mind had ran away with thoughts of him again. The things she had been thinking about sent a sudden blush to her cheeks. Sherlock looked at Vivian, with her cheeks all flushed. He stood closer to her, trying to block some of the wind from her. Once they had gotten into a cab Sherlock thought for a moment he could smell her arousal again.

"The clippings gave me no clues as to their author, but the paper offered a clue. I single finger print. Hopefully I can run this through the data base at The Yard and find out who sent this."

Sherlock told the driver to go to the yard and that struck Vivian, Sherlock was including her. Then she looked at the window, trying to hide her smile, Sherlock Holmes had actually just assumed she would go with him to see Lestrade.

Lestrade was sitting in his office when Sherlock and Vivian walked in. Sally Donovan took notice and started on Sherlock right away.

"What's a matter Freak? Here to ask for our help? Couldn't your little girlfriend hold your hand and walk you through it." Then she turned around quite please with herself. Sherlock paid her no attention and walked right into Lestrade's office. He began talking to Lestrade about the note and the lone finger print he had found, and if it was possible to run it though Scotland Yard's data base. Lestrade said he would do what he could, but it may take a few hours before a match might be made, if any at all. He then asked to see the note and Sherlock handed over the envelope without hesitation but Vivian let out a slight sigh. Lestrade looked at her for an explanation and she just looked away.

"It's alright Detective, this whole thing has just got me nervous is all."

"Don't worry, we will do our best to find out who is harassing you and Sherlock." With that Lestrade donned a pair of latex gloves, opened the envelope and slit out the note that Vivian had received that day at work. There it was, old serial killer style with letters cut out from different magazines and papers, different sizes and fonts was the message.

SHerLoCk hOlmES wILl

DIE bY yOur HaNds Vivi

i PrOMise yOU!

At the bottom of the page was attached a photo of Vivian Herrington, the part that made her extremely uneasy what the photo itself. A picture of her in Sherlock's arms in kitchen on the night his flat had been broken into.

Lestrade sat in stunned silence for what seamed like an eternity. When Lestrade finally spoke his words came out slowly.

"Do you know when this picture was taken?" Sherlock and Vivian answers in unison, yes they knew the exact moment it was taken.

"Sherlock, Vivian I hate to have to ask this, but is there more going on here?" Sherlock looked at Lestrade, brow furrowed, what on earth could Lestrade be implying. Vivian decided to clear the air.

"No, Sherlock was simply doing his best to try to console me. I had just relived some horrible moments from my past."

"Who calls you Vivi? I have only heard you addressed as Vivian?" This had been hard to Vivian to wrap her head around too.

"No one anymore. The only two people who ever called me that are dead now. My mother and my late husband would call me that from time to time."

D.I. Lestrade took the note and pulled the print then sent it up through the data base. He told Sherlock to go home and he would call if anything came up. Sherlock and Vivian took a cab home and waited for Lestrade to call. Vivian went to her flat and changed into her yoga pants and tank top, and she ordered some take away. She came down and without even asking she walked into Sherlock's bath and put on his dressing gown. Then she went into his kitchen and made two cups of tea and took Sherlock a cup. She sat down across from him and took of sip of her tea.

"I didn't think you liked tea."

"Maybe I am starting to acquire a taste for it."

"You know the other night you never told me why you still carry the gun with you?"

"I don't carry it all the time, only on nights when I go out with the girls from work. The rest of the time I keep it locked in a bio metric safe.''

Sherlock seemed satisfied with that answer then suddenly stood up and turned around. He started searching the area behind him, where the picture would have been taken from. After moving books off the shelf he found it, a small wireless camera. He pulled it from the shelf and looked into the camera. Then he smiled before putting his hand over it. Then he sat down behind his desk and starting typing away at lighting fast speed. Soon he was triangulating the signal that was leaving his flat trying to see where it was sending the pictures it was taking. He started getting close to where the signal was going, then it went dead. Whoever had been watching knew Sherlock was getting close, so the stopped the signal. Now he was in the dark again as to who was spying on him.

Somewhere on the other side of London, a man was watching a screen. Soon he saw Sherlock looking for his camera. Once Sherlock found the camera he smiled creepily in to the lens. The man gave Sherlock five minutes before killing the feed. Give him a little bit of data then pull it away, that was one way to get inside the mind of Sherlock Holmes.


	7. The Ordinary Girl

The night seems to go on for days as Vivian and Sherlock waited for a call from Lestrade. They sat in silence for a while before Vivian can't stand this anymore.

"Sherlock, talk to me. I cannot sit here, with my mind racing. You can describe all different types of chemical reactions for all I care, but please say something."

Sherlock looked up at her not realizing how long it had been. His mind too had been racing, looking for connections, something that overlapped from her past to his.

"Tell me the names of the people you used to spy on."

"I wasn't a spy. Sherlock every bit of information that I had received from those people was given to me on sheer free will. I never spied on them. Now I have been known to swipe hard drive from time to time, but not spying. I did my job up front and out in the open, and when my job was over I would die. I have lived and died a hundred times, a hundred different names and lives but never once as a spy. Besides that I cannot tell you, That work is still classified and before you ask, I have already done research and found no one whose path crossed mine and yours."

Sherlock looked at her, trying to justify herself as soldier other than a glorified spy. He couldn't conceive why she couldn't see it. She was certainly clever enough to know that she was in fact a spy, but part of her mind refused it as fact. He sat and wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. He couldn't read her right now, her eyes has shifted to a grey/blue and seemed full of remorse. Could she have something to do with this, surely not. He had been assaulted before meeting her, there was no need for him to suspect her. Now as she sat, curled up in the chair John used to occupy while helping Sherlock, she looked so innocent. How could someone who had seen the world's worst offering of people still believe good could still be done. Sherlock knew she saw the good in him and John and maybe even Lestrade, but how.

"How do you trust me so easily. I am sociopath, something you are no doubt an expert on. Yes I am high functioning, but still a sociopath none the less." He then turned away at her sudden outpouring of caring towards him.

"Antisocial Personality Disorder and you are different Sherlock. You maybe cut off from your emotions most of the time, but I fear you do have a conscious. You just choose to hide it at times. I would agree to the fact that you are suffering from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, maybe even ADHD, but I do not see a sociopath when I look at you. I also think that you like to push us from time to time. Check our limitations, how far would we go to prove how clever we know you to be. Sherlock I may not have told you, but I know your brilliance, your intelligence and your gift are the most amazing things I have come across in this world. I want you to know right now, upfront"

Vivian seemed to choke back tears. Sherlock turned back to her now, there was so much emotion in her words, what could she possibly tell him.

"Sherlock, I would willing take a bullet for you. Loosing me on this earth would be like loosing anyone else, I am just ordinary. Loosing you on the other hand, would be the most tragic thing I could imagine. Most people cannot even begin to fathom how your mind works, and yet you go on, helping people, solving crimes. You say you do it to keep your mind busy, to keep the boredom away, but I can see it Sherlock. I seen how when happy you were when you helped Mr. Johann find out who was taking money from his painting business. Or they way you beamed like a child when you were credited with unraveling that 186 year old mystery at the museum. Sherlock you don't have to prove how clever you are, not even to Mycroft. I trust you because I can see who you are, away from everyone's scrutinizing. I sit here now looking at you, the true Sherlock Holmes, who is incredibly perceptive and maybe even easy on the eyes."

Sherlock eyes widened at the final four words, then he saw a smile grow across Vivian's face. She started to chuckle biting her lip trying to force herself to stop.

"Well at least I know you in fact paying attention to what I was saying." Just as Sherlock opened his mouth his phone rang and Vivian's giggles came back for a moment. Sherlock grabbed his phone and answered. Sherlock soon got up and started pacing the floor, and by his tone she knew Lestrade's news wasn't good. No match, then Sherlock offered to come and show Lestrade's men how to do their job the proper way. Lestrade must have offered to do the process again or something similar to sooth Sherlock but it wasn't working. The call ended with Sherlock saying something about being the only one capable enough to handle this case then he hung up tossing his phone on the coffee table before falling dramatically onto the Chesterfield.

"There was no match in Scotland Yard's data base, but Lestrade is going to try a broader data base, but because this case isn't high priority it will take some time." With that simple explanation Sherlock dramatically rolled to his side with his back to her. She knew he wanted to be alone, and she was exhausted. She picked up both empty tea cups, put them in the sink then walked over to Sherlock. She leaned close, her voice just a hair above silent. She lightly touched his curls as she said one more thing before retreating to flat C.

"Sherlock, get some rest please. Your mind will operate better after a few hours to sort things out. Goodnight Sherlock."

He listened to her steps as they faded into her flat. He wanted badly to tell her, but how could he. She was far from ordinary. Her ability to talk to him as if he was a human being, to even make him feel human made her extraordinary to him. She was the first person since he met John that he actually wanted to be close to. She was someone he cared about, deeply.

The next morning Sherlock was still asleep in the Chesterfield, exactly as she left him the night before. Vivian then went onto work, hoping she still had a job to go to. As she walked in the front door of the office she realized she had left yesterday without telling a soul where she was going. Just as she got to her desk, Jenna, another girl in the office, came over to chat.

"What happened yesterday? Mr. Stevens came over to talk to you again and you were gone. He questioned us but we didn't know what to tell him. He was pretty pissed."

"I had a small emergency to attend to, and if he really wants to question me I guess I can have someone come talk to him stating that I ended up at The New Scotland Yard last night."

"WHAT? Please tell me your alright. God don't tell me that it has something to do with that neighbor of yours. I told you to keep clear of him."

"Jenna, your being crazy, he is perfectly harmless. No I received a threat here, someone sent a note to me here. I freaked out and went to talk to a detective."

Just as Jenna started talking about watching out for odd people Vivian saw some one in Mr. Stevens office with him.

"Jenna, who is that? In Mr. Stevens' office?"

"Who, Oh I don't know. I didn't even see him come in. I will go ask Charlotte if she knows." Before Vivian could argue Jenna was gone. Vivian didn't need to hear anything from Charlotte, she already knew who was talking to her boss. She watched the men sit and converse for a few moments. She noticed her boss's expression change from kind to down right scared. Was he really threatening her boss? Just as Vivian stood up, so did Mr. Stevens guest. He turned and saw Vivian, and that fake smile came across his lips as he nodded a hello in her direction. Just then he was lead out of Mr. Stevens office and straight to her desk. Vivian greeted her boss and was about to do the same to him, but he cut her off.

"Ms. Herrington, glad to see you. How are you this morning?"

"I am fine Mr. Holmes, and yourself?"

"I am doing good. I just came in to make sure you were doing alright, I am on my way now to see my dear brother. Am I to guess he is still at home?"

Vivian got uncomfortable, he was making this look like she and Sherlock were together. The other girls had stopped and were listening in intently.

"He was the last time I saw him. I cannot say that he is still there or not."

"So you didn't see him this morning?" Shit he was cornering her.

"Yes I saw him this morning just before I left. He was still sleeping." Now there would be rumors floating around the office for sure. Mycroft let another fake smile invade his face before continuing.

"Well I am sure he is still there then. I only wish to make sure of his well being Vivian. And yours as well. Perhaps the two of you could join me for dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it Mycroft." The look on her face was fierce, he had no doubt that he had angered her by making it look like she was living with someone, but that was his point. He then said he farewell and she did the same, trying to kick him in the ass with her mind as he walked onto the elevator. Once Mycroft was out of site, Mr. Stevens came close to her desk.

"Ms. Herrington, if you have a domestic issue that you need to care to, please just let me know before you leave." and with that he walked back into his office. He never raised his voice, it was as if he was afraid to do so. What had Mycroft said to him? Once her boss was back in his office, Vivian found herself trying to explain herself to several of the girls on the floor. No one really believed that she was single. They teased her saying that she was keeping this man a secret for a reason, but soon they dispersed and Vivian tried to get to work. Instead she ran through all the things she was going to say to Mycroft once they were in the private.

Two hours later her phone dinged with a text.

You and I are expected to join Mycroft tonight for dinner. S.H.

I know, he came and visited my boss and me today at work.V.H.

Sherlock took a deep breath, annoyed deeply at Mycroft. He paused to before texting Vivian once again.

He wants us to meet him for dinner at 7, does that time work for you? S.H.

Yes. But be prepared I have a few choice words for him. V.H.

Once Sherlock read the message from Vivian he smiled inwardly, he couldn't wait to hear what she had in store for Mycroft.


	8. Dinner with the Familiy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dinner with Mycroft be that bad?

Vivian came home after work and heard people talking upstairs. She went up the steps and saw Mrs. Hudson putting along in Sherlock's flat, yelling at him telling him she is not a maid as she folded his laundry. Vivian smiled at the matronly landlady as she worked along. 

"Mrs. Hudson, if you keep doing his laundry for him, he will continue to expect it."  
 "Oh, dear you startled me. I know but I don't mind really. Soon I will just add an extra fee to his rent."

The two women giggled before Vivian excused herself to get ready to meet Mycroft for dinner. She stood for a long time staring into her closet, what was she going to wear? She wanted something strong, yet feminine. After a few changes, she found it. She slid into a black knee length pencil skirt, a blue sleeve blouse the color of Sherlock's eyes. It was somewhere between a blue and a green, perfect she thought. She finished off the outfit in a pair of killer black heels and a silver and crystal comb in her long dark hair. She went back to Sherlock's flat to see if was about ready. He was sitting in his chair, reading the paper barefoot.  

"Sherlock, isn't Mycroft's driver supposed to pick us up at 6:45?"

"Yes, but he can wait until 7:30 if need be."

Vivian decided not to argue, instead she took the seat across from him and played with her phone. She started playing some music and Sherlock immediately folded his paper and stared at her. 

"What is that barrage of sound?"

"Music Sherlock, nothing you would know anything about, they are a bit to modern for you."

"Did he just say Scattered her ashes, buried her heart?"

"Yes he did, does that offend you?"

"No, Are you sure he isn't some sort of murderer?"

"Sherlock stick to what you know. Now go finish getting dressed."

"Why?"

"It's 7:02."

Sherlock got up and went to his room to grab his socks and shoes. He came back out with his suit coat and shoes on. He slid into his coat, grabbed his scarf and helped Vivian into her jacket. As she turned around she saw him looking at her, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment until he turned and headed for the door.   
This man was going to be the one who utterly broke her heart, but she knew she would stay anyway, just to be near him. 

Soon his voice pulled her back to reality as he descended the steps. 

"Come on Vivian."

The car ride was quiet and soon she realized that there were headed towards a very nice restaurant and she got nervous, what did Mycroft have in mind? Was he trying to exude his dominance? Was he really just concerned about his brother? How bad is this dinner going to be, surely it wouldn't come to blows. Then again, she wouldn't put it past Sherlock to deck Mycroft. 

Once they arrived, they were shown the way to the private table of Mycroft Holmes who looked very annoyed at his younger sibling. 

"So nice of you to finally make it Sherlock. And Vivian, dear you are looking well this evening."   
  
Sherlock didn't answer right away, instead he helped Vivian from her coat and pulled her chair out for her. Then he took his coat and scarf off, laying then across an empty seat and sat down next to Vivian. 

"Mycroft, why did you ask us here tonight? Anything you want to say could have been done today when you came to visit me."

"Sherlock I want to make sure you are doing alright. I wanted to get to know your new acquaintance better too."

"Why were you at my work today Mycroft?"

"I happen to see where you had left early yesterday, and I knew it had something to do with my brother, so I simply came in to make sure your boss knew you were more important than he had thought and that you were essential to his business. "

"Mycroft stop playing games, why are Sherlock and I really here." Mycroft didn't like the tone Vivian had taken with him so he decided to forgo the nice act and be blunt with her. 

"Tell us about a Mr. William Thomas Herrington." Sherlock was shocked by Mycroft's tone, he was angry and tonight that anger was directed to Vivian. 

"What do you want to know Mycroft?" She said in a cold, emotionless voice. Sherlock could see she was trying to hide her emotions, to lock them away and stay strong in front of Mycroft, but he could see the anguish bubbling just below the surface. Sherlock knew if he could see it, Mycroft defiantly could see it too. 

"His death. How did your husband die Mrs. Herrington." Rage and sorrow filled Vivian all at once. It hit her, she knew where Mycroft was going with these questions. She sat up tall looked Mycroft in the eye.

"Are you spying on Sherlock and me?"

"Answer the question Mrs. Herrington."

"Once you answer mine Mr. Holmes."

"You are not in a position to barter with me Mrs. Herrington."

"You have a camera in Sherlock's flat as well as mine. Two in my office building and for fun you watch Sherlock and John when they are working a case. You control the traffic cameras as well as the one in the lab at St. Barts."

"That is common knowledge my dear, you will have to bring something more substantial to the table if you are trying to threaten me."

"You starting hacking into my friend Penelope's computer, injecting the thought of London. You had done all your research on me, but not her. I knew about the quote spam emails you sent to both her and I as well as 6 other friends of mine, all of which had the keyword London on the email titles. You even somehow managed to hack into my DVR, and put commercials for London into upcoming shows that you knew I watched. You paid for those, but those are donations for the tourist industry.  I also know that you had my file pulled and an encrypted copy sent to your office and to my current employer's office as well. Oh and you happen to be a major stock holder to the company I work for correct." 

Mycroft sat there with a smirk on his face and Vivian could see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to figure out how she knew. Sherlock even sat there puzzled for a moment as he tried to process all the data Vivian had just presented. 

"How could you possibly come up with such an outlandish scenario Mrs. Herrington?"

"Oh it's simple Mr. Holmes. My dear friend Penelope holds a very high ranking job as a professional hacker for the U.S. Government. She saw the first moment you had hacked into her personal computer and followed the signal to all the people around me, then back to its source."

Vivian then pulled out her phone, flipped through a few pictures and finally handed the phone to Mycroft. 

"Is that you standing behind the man at the computer Mycroft? It certainly looks like you. See here is the thing, Penelope wrote the book on hacking. When she traced the signal back to you, she had your henchman's computer take a picture of who was breaking into hers and my personal accounts."

Mycroft sat the phone down and slit it across the table back at her. He sat there, bewildered look on his face as he try to regain control of this situation. Vivian hated to see such a strong willed man look so distraught. So she decided to come clean and tell Sherlock what Mycroft had been trying to push her into. 

"Sherlock I have a small theory as to who maybe behind these attacks on you." Sherlock and Mycroft both shot looks at Vivian. Mycroft was not sure what to say, this is what he wanted, to get this information from her, but he never thought she would hand it over willingly. Sherlock was sitting there quietly waiting, but Vivian could see the anger washing over his steel gaze. 

"When my husband was shot, we were all aboard my objective's private yacht. He was shot in the chest, at a 2 foot range and then his body was dumped overboard. This way, he would have been consumed, never found and there for all evidence would hopefully be gone. I could not compromise the mission. This man was planning a mass killing and I knew one life was never worth the lives of the innocent. That had been drilled into me for years. I was to stay covert at all cost. I was not able to confirm Tom's death."

Sherlock and Mycroft sat and let the information sink in. Vivian looked at Sherlock, he tried to stay neutral, but his eyes conveyed all the betrayal and anger he was feeling. When he spoke his voice was deep, his words dripping with the rage he was trying to control. 

"When did you put this all together? When were you going to tell me."

"I found out early this morning. I am currently waiting on confirmation of the recovered items that belong to Tom."

"What recovered items? I thought no trace of him was found."

"Sherlock I was told that. Once the note came I phoned my dad. He used his rank to pull Tom's file and found that 3 items had been found that belonged to Tom. They had been found with the skeletal remains of an unknown male. My dad is looking into the reason why the file still reads M.I.A. Please Sherlock, I was going to tell you as soon as I got word back from my dad. I didn't want to say anything without all the facts."

Vivian couldn't look at Sherlock, she knew he was seething right now. Suddenly he stood up, took his scarf and coat and left. He never said a word to either Vivian or Mycroft. Vivian jumped up grabbed her things and walked out after him. She saw him getting into a cab and tried to run after him, but it was too late. The cab took off and Vivian did the next best thing, she phoned John and turned around marching back into the restaurant and demanded Mycroft get off his ass and phone his camera tech. She wanted to know every move Sherlock made. 


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Sherlock left angry at Vivian?

Mycroft was tracking Sherlock through London as Vivian made her way to see John and Mary. Mary answered the door and was shocked to see Vivian standing there. They had only met twice before and Mary couldn't see how Vivian got along with Sherlock, Vivian was so normal and so unlike Sherlock. She could tell that Vivian had been crying and ushered her in and into the parlor. John had only gotten off the phone with her a few moments ago, and had started giving Mary the short version of the story. Mary called out to John, letting him know who had arrived and he came in to yell at her for not being upfront with Sherlock, but when he saw what state she was in, he knew it wouldn't help. He realized she was just being like Sherlock. Hell Sherlock once had tried to drug John to get more data. Vivian was just trying to get all her facts straight first.

"I have Mycroft tracking his movements. I just don't want to have done anything to jeopardize his investigation."

"Vivian I know Sherlock pretty well, he will be over this shortly."

"Well John, I won't stop until I know for sure. That is why I stopped by, I have to leave for a day or two. I wanted to let you know, in case he asks. I highly doubt he will notice though."

"He will, and he will worry. Where are you going?"

"John its better if I just explain when I get back. Mycroft knows where I will be, and he assures me he will make sure I make it home safely."

"Please, at least let me know something, or else Mary and I will worry too." Mary chimed in, asking Vivian for a little hint as to where she was going and Vivian could tell they were really concerned for her.

"Look, I need to go look into a lead, but it is something I should have done a long time ago. I have to go now, my flight will leave in two hours. I promise as soon as I get back I will explain everything to you and Sherlock. Thank you two so much, I would probably be insane if it weren't for you." Vivian got up, hugged Mary and John goodbye then left. John sent a text to Sherlock, but didn't get a reply. He worried about his friend, but knew Sherlock had to cool off before he would talk to anyone.

Then next afternoon John got a text from Sherlock. It was simply one line. I am alright. That was all Sherlock wanted to say, but at least it was something. John now just had to worry about Vivian and if she would make it back safely. Right now he was happy to hear from his dear friend, so he went over to Baker St. to see if Sherlock was there, if not he would head over to St. Bart's. Once John got to Baker St. he was happy to see that Sherlock was laying on the chesterfield in his mind palace. Today he didn't care about Sherlock's mind palace, today he needed to know if friend was alright.

"Sherlock, I know you can hear me, I really need to talk to you."

"Mind Palace John. Later." Sherlock didn't budge, he knew John was just going to want to talk feelings and Sherlock was in no mood. Besides now he had more data to help with his case. Could Vivian's late husband still be alive, could he have survived? Before he could get back into the current of thought John yelled this time.

"Oh what the Great Sherlock Holmes is too busy to talk to me. Why because his mind is almost as big as his ego. I am not leaving here Sherlock until you talk to me."

"John shut up." Sherlock was thoroughly unimpressed with John today, and really had no interest into talking about it. Just then John took a different direction, he started singing. He started off with Row Row Row your boat, then a little Hey Jude, but when Sherlock didn't flinch he pulled out the gusto.

"I'm Henry the Eighth I am, Henry the Eighth I am I am"

"Fine John" Sherlock said as he sat up, glaring in John's direction. "What is it that you want me to say? I am no longer mad, I have accepted it, now I know what she knows. I can add that data to what I know and can move forward into my investigation."

"Your still mad Sherlock."

"I am not."

"Then why are your fist clenched?" Sherlock hadn't noticed it until John brought it up, he looked down and his fist were clenched tightly. He started opening and closing his hand, bringing circulation back to his fingers. He looked up at the amused smirk on John's face, why did John think this is funny?

"What are you amused at John? I fail to see the humor in the situation. She lied to me."

"No Sherlock, she gave you the information she was given, then she went in search of the real story when she felt she had been lied to. She didn't want to give you the revised version until she had all the facts. That sounds a lot like something you would do, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, but I suppose you are correct. I would want to make sure all data was accurate before presenting it to someone. Please don't tell me you want me to apologize to her."

"That would be good to do Sherlock, and when she gets back I am sure she will apologize to you."

"She should be returning from work at 5:23. We will see then what she says."

"She isn't at work Sherlock, she went out of town."

"What do you mean, how do you know?"

"She stopped by last night and told Mary and me. She said she was following up on a lead and that Mycroft was ensuring her return." Sherlock sat for a moment processing everything John had just told him. Vivian had left on a lead without him, she did try to call him last night, 17 times exactly. Why did she have Mycroft help her. Where did she go? John told him that she didn't give any specifics as to where she was going or why, so Sherlock texted his brother, trying to find out more.

Where did you let Vivian go? S.H.

Mycroft received the message from his younger brother, but had no intention on texting him back. Let Sherlock worry for a while, maybe then next time Mycroft offered to help he wouldn't refuse.

Sherlock tried to push Vivian out of his mind. Instead of sitting along in his flat, he went to the lab to work on a private case. He worked in silence for several hours when he heard the door to the lab open. Molly came in and asked if he needed anything, and when he told her no, she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes for a few moments. Instead of leaving, she decided to ask him a personal question.

"Sherlock, something is bothering you. Is it John?"

"No, why would John be bothering me?"

"Well I can see it, you are here alone, but you look at your phone often. Are you waiting on John. Or is it Vivian?" Sherlock should have known Molly had watched him, but honestly he didn't realize how often he had looked for new messages on his phone. He looked at his phone again and looked over to Molly.

"I was angry with her, so I left. Then she left, she tried to tell me, tried to call, but I didn't answer. Mycroft knows where she went and why, but he is refusing to tell me. Punishment I suppose for not including him in my investigation."

"I'm sure she is alright. She will come back Sherlock. She wouldn't just leave here without saying goodbye to you, not unless she had a really good reason."

Sherlock let what Molly said sink in as she left him alone again. He concentrated on his microscope and he submerged himself in his work. He was at the lab for hours. He finished the private case, and worked on two more while he was there. When he left the sun was already rising. She had been gone now 31 hours and he was really worried. He would force himself to wait, he won't go to Mycroft yet. He went back home and again began searching for something he could have overlooked. He needed to find out who had targeted him and Vivian. As the day passed he started searching the flat, he had to have at least one patch hidden. He was back in his room and on the phone with John, pleading with John for just one. Soon he stopped pleading, John didn't know what had happened. The phone when dead, and John tried back. No answer. John tired to call him a minute later, again no answer. John told Mary he had to go check on his friend and he left. Soon he arrived at Baker Street and knew right away something was wrong. The front door was wide open and the light was flickering in the hall. John drew his Sig Sauer P226R and made his way up to Sherlock's flat. Once he was standing upstairs he searched room for room and found the flat to be empty. Then sitting in the middle of the coffee table was Sherlock's phone, next to a single nicotine patch. John's heart caught in his throat when he saw a blood smear on the phone. He was on the phone with Lestrade within seconds, but John feared it would be too late.

Sherlock started to wake up, his head heavy. His vision was blurred and his head ached deeply. He was bound, tied to a chair. His arms were throbbing from the lack of circulation. His vision was starting to clear and he could make out a room, underground, damp and musty. He looked around and saw a cot in the corner with a very old mattress, a sink and toilet. He was in a prison cell, but where and why. His now more aware of what had happened. Someone came into his flat and pistol whipped him. He remembered being in a trunk, then being carried down some stairs. He sat now listening to every sound that surrounded him. He heard cars in a distance, at lease a hundred meters away. He heard someone moving around upstairs, the tone of the steps changed, they were descending the steps. Soon he caught sight of his captor, and he was in utter shock. It was the first case he helped Lestrade on, and the first murderer he had put into jail, Alistair Lewis.


	10. Finding him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Vivian find while away, and will they figure out who took Sherlock Holmes.

Vivian was pulled swiftly out of sleep as the plane landed at Heathrow Airport. She climbed out of the small plane and into the night with her small carry on and made her way out front. There she was greeted by the usual black sedan and waited for the driver to open the door. This time when she climbed in she wasn't alone. She was shocked to see John and Mycroft in the car. She knew then that something was wrong, it was written all over John's face.

"What's wrong? Where is Sherlock?" John was the first to answer, and with every word that came out she felt her self sinking deeper and deeper into a hole.

"We don't know. He was on the phone with me early this evening then the phone went dead. I tried to phone him back and got no answer, so I went to check on him. When I got there the door was open and the place was empty. I found his phone on the table and knew something bad had happened."

Vivian sat there now, on the verge of tears and her mind tried to concentrate on what could have happened. She looked at Mycroft.

"Have you looked at the traffic cameras? Surely you could have seen when he was taken, or left."

"I have. He was taken I'm afraid. We could not see who had done it but we managed to get part of the license plate number. I have people working on it, but I think you can help Vivian."

"Mycroft Tom is dead. I went to this island just off the coast, it is inhabited but they aren't too keen on outsiders. I managed to get them to talk and it turns out a body washed ashore and they gave him a burial because he brought with him gifts. They showed me to the above ground casket and I was able to persuaded them to let me take a dental imprint. I knew as soon as they opened it up it was him, but dental records confirm it. William Thomas Herrington is deceased. I don't know how else I can help, the only lead I had is dead Mycroft." John sat in silence as he listened to Vivian. Mycroft had used his power to find out that there was a small island that is said to have found a man. It was all just hear say until Mycroft found the story printed on a one page paper for some unknown town in Micronesia. He had told Vivian of the story and she wanted to go in person to verify that this either was or was not her late husband. She was relieved to know that Tom had not turned on his country, but scared in the same breath because this left no more ideals as to who was targeting Sherlock. She sat and tried to wrap her head around all this news but felt so lost. Her mind couldn't focus but she knew it was from lack of sleep. She decided she would go and shower before looking over the evidence left at Sherlock's flat. She showered but still felt no better. She and John started headed in the direction that the car had taken, but Mycroft's people had lost it in a traffic jam. Vivian stopped the cab and John knew she was going to try the homeless community that Sherlock used. She came back a few minutes later and they started again. They went on for an hour, going block after block trying to find something, anything. Soon Vivian asked John to grab a few cups of coffee and she went to check on the homeless network. When John returned Vivian took her coffee and drank it quickly.

"You really needed that."

"Yea, after being awake for the better part of three days you tend to need a pick me up. Look John, you go get some rest, be with your wife. I am going to hit the lab and run a few test on that patch that was left and hopefully I will get some clues from that. "

"Are you sure you will be alright? I can stay for a while long, Mary understands."

"John, really right now I am doing fine, the coffee is kicking in and so is my adrenaline. I promise I will call if I come up with something."

"The second you figure anything out you call me. I will call Lestrade and let him know you will be at the lab in case he comes up with anything."

"Actually John, let me call him. I have some questions for him." John hated leaving her, but he was weary himself and she was right, he had Mary waiting on him.

Vivian took a cab to the lab and starting getting set up. While she was doing that she called Lestrade.

"Hello, this better be damn important it's nearly one in the morning."

"D.I. Lestrade, this is Vivian Herrington. We met not long ago, I am a friend of Sherlock Holmes and I need some information." Lestrade woke up and listened to what Vivian asked. He knew right away what she was looking for and got up, dressed and headed to the Yard.

It was close to three am as Lestrade pulling into St. Bart's with the information Vivian had asked for. He went to the lab and saw Molly pacing in the hallway.

"Molly, is everything alright?"

"I suppose yea. She said Sherlock is missing. Then she just started working. She looks like him in there staring into that microscope. She doesn't even look up when she writes notes. He was the only person I saw do that."

"We are going to find him Molly. No need to worry, and I hope she is as good as he is. We need all the help we can get." Lestrade took a file box into the lab and looked at Vivian sitting there. Molly was right, she looked like Sherlock almost. Her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun, waves hanging down in a few places, her skin seemed pale and her movements were smooth and fluid.

"D.I. Lestrade, are those all of the files I asked for?"

"Yes, these are the cases that Sherlock helped on, that the defendant was found guilty. All of these inmates have been released. So you think one of these guys did this?"

"They certainly have motive. I need to rule them out before I can look into the private cases. I have analyzed the patch and the blood on his phone. The blood is Sherlock's as I feared, but there was another chemical mixed with his blood. It was a common cleaner, so I had put that into a pile as back up evidence. The patch had a few epithelials on it and I am currently running them through a DNA analysts program." Soon the program chimed and Allison had a surprised look on her face.

"The skin is from a female. How many of those cases include female criminals?"

"None."

"How many have exclusive female victims?" Greg looked through the box and started making a pile of the files that had only female victims. Soon he counted his pile and was still overwhelmed with the answer.

"Twenty-seven."

"Subtract any criminal who was not suspected of murder." Lestrade narrowed down the field again, but still too many remained.

"Nineteen."

"Let's get to work then." Lestrade watched as Vivian picked up a file and read through it quickly. The place in onto the lab table and read another, it went into the same pile. She then looked to Lestrade.

"This pile is for violent crimes, make another pile for domestic disputes."

Soon Vivian and Lestrade had finished the files and Vivian began to look deeper into the violent crimes. Lestrade started looking to, not sure of what to look at but doing anything to help. After looking at 3 files Vivian came across one that hit her. The man had only been released 5 months ago. He had been accused of killing and raping a dozen women but only found guilty on 4 charges. He had taken the women to an unknown location where he would rape and torture them. It stated his location for keeping the women captive had never been located and he refused to talk about it. Vivian looked up and asked Lestrade a pleading question.

"What do you remember about Alistair Lewis?"

After everything Lestrade had just told her about Alistair, she had no doubt his was him. It was Sherlock's first successful cases. Alistair showed no remorse during his trial and once he was found guilty he vowed to take Sherlock down. The only problem was where had he taken Sherlock. Soon Vivian had a brain storm.

She put her phone on speaker and pulled the laptop in front of her. She dialed a number and Lestrade and Molly sat and watched. A groggy voice answered and Vivian smiled.  
"Hello. Please don't tell me I have to go back to the office, you guys just got back from a case."

"Pen, it's Vivian. I need your help!" Across the pond a blond Penelope sat up and took note, if Vivian was call at this time of night she was in desperate need of help.

"Tell me what's up buttercup."

"Pen I need you to gain international access and work your magic. I am on a laptop now willing and able to give you full access."

"Just the words I Love to hear. Let me get my laptop and We will see if we can get down to business." a minute later Penelope was sitting at her coffee table in her colorful bath robe and typing like lightening on her laptop.

"O.K. I'm in now you should be able to see my window's opening."

"I got you loud and clear Pen. Here is the information I need."

Vivian told Penelope what she needed to find and watched and windows opened, closed and data scrolled across the screen. Once she was done, Pen severed connection and let Vivian handle the rest, once Vivian promised to let her know how things turned out. Lestrade sat in awe at what had just taken place in front of his eyes. In a matter of 20 minutes, they had narrowed down all of London to two places that Alistair could have used as his other location. Vivian looked up at Lestrade and he knew her ideal wasn't going to be something he liked.


	11. I would take a bullet for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Vivian really do anything to save Sherlock.

Lestrade sat and listened to Vivian's Divide and conquer plan and he was not happy at all, but how could he argue with it, it would find Sherlock faster. Vivian had called and awoken John, she really wanted to get to the locations prior to the sunrise. Soon John walked in and Lestrade filled him in on the plan. Lestrade and some officers went to the first location while Vivian, John and 3 other officers went to the second location. John could see a determination in her eyes as well as the look of a woman who felt guilty. He walked over to her and asked if she was alright.

"Yea, I'm just ready to go get him. I can't stand knowing that this guy has Sherlock, especially after reading Alistair's file. I don't want him doing this ever again John." John could see it in her eyes, she was willing to kill this man in order to ensure Sherlock's safe return. Soon her and John were in the lead car with one of Lestrade's officers.

"Get on the radio, let the other's know we are going in blind. No lights, we park as far away as possible and stay out of the light. We use the shadows as cover and check from the outside first. If we confirm that Sherlock and our subject is inside we switch to hand signals and move on my signal. Understood." Vivian had never seen the soldier side of John, but now she was is in awe as he took control and didn't look nervous at all. They checked the perimeter and met up in the back of the building. It apparently was an old funeral home at one time, but had been shut down and empty for the better part of 47 years. Once they were in back the men who looked at the first floor had seen four armed men, Vivian just pulled away from the window and signaled to John she saw something. She waited a few moments before peering back into the window, there he was. Sherlock was tied to a chair, a man had just punched him in his stomach and she could see Sherlock cough up blood. Anger started radiating out from her and she looked at John. He signaled for him and one of the other men to take the front entrance, the other two would take the side. This would cause a diversion and Vivian would then slip in the window she had just peered into once the suspect was out of the room. Once the men moved out she pulled back to the shadow and watched Sherlock. He looked so pained, not physically, but emotionally. His eyes were red and he would just hang his head while Alistair yelled. When Sherlock would speak back, he wouldn't look up, he just kept his head down. She hated to think that this man had broken Sherlock, and now she was intent on killing Alistair. Soon there was a loud sound upstairs and Alistair looked alarmed. Vivian then heard a couple gun shots. Something had gone wrong, she had to make her move. Just then Alistair took off and she saw him turn up the stairway. She didn't hesitate to pull the window open and slide in. She hit the floor with a thud and Sherlock looked up. He was never so happy to see someone one the floor. When Vivian stood and turned around she had her Beretta in her hand and placed her finger across her lips. Sherlock nodded in agreement and she peered around the wall, when she saw no one she ran over and pulled a knife out of an ankle holster and cut his ropes. By sounds upstairs, Vivian need to get up there and help John. She gently kissed Sherlock's forehead and took off up the stairs. It took him a few seconds to put it together, then her words from a few nights ago rang loud in his head,

"I would willing take a bullet for you Sherlock."

He pulled himself to his feet, and made his way towards the steps. He was weak and his limbs were throbbing from the blood rushing back to them. Once he made his way halfway up the stairs he heard two gunshots in quick procession. He pulled himself up the rest of the steps quickly and threw open the door. Vivian had her back to Sherlock, her gun at the back of Alistair's head, then he heard her demands.

"Let Sherlock and John go and you can take me Alistair. Tell your last henchmen to let John go."

"Your bluffing."

"Oh am I." Vivian then lowered her gun and walked around Alistair. She seen Sherlock in her peripheral vision, but kept her eyes trained on Alistair. She then got down on her knees and placed the gun on the ground. She slid it away from all the men and looked up at Alistair.

"Let John and Sherlock go. Face it, you miss this, having a woman on her knees in front of you. I read your file, I know what you did to those woman. This maybe your last taste of that control Alistair." She sat back on her feet and put her arms behind her back. He nodded at the lone gunman and told him to take John and Sherlock and get out of the building.

"I'm right here Alistair, you wanted revenge on me, not her." Alistair turned to look at Sherlock then back down and Vivian still on her knees.

"You know what, let them stay and watch. Maybe innocent Sherlock will see something he likes." Then the gunman pushed John over towards Sherlock and Alistair circled Vivian. Once behind her he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. John had to put his hand on Sherlock to stop him from lunging forward. Vivian looked at John and held his gaze. She blinked and John gave a tiny nod in return. Alistair moved back around to the front of Vivian, still holding a handful of hair. With his other hand he grabbed her cheeks and forced her mouth open. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sherlock watched was happened next. Alistair licked his lips, leaning down to force a kiss on Vivian, soon his mouth was only inches away from hers and he stopped to tell Sherlock to make sure he watched. Then Vivian pulled another gun out from her back and quickly placed it under Alistair's chin before pulling the trigger. In the same instant John turned and disarmed the lone man Alistair had left. As Alistair fell, Vivian pushed him away, pulling herself free from his hold. Soon she was on her hand and knees vomiting violently. John ran to her side but she pushed him away to check on the officers.

He soon heard the sounds of sirens approaching and he ran outside waving his arms. He yelled to get the EMT's in there right away. He ran back in and sat next to one of the still conscious officers. Soon three EMT's came in, two working on the surviving officer and the other ran to Sherlock. Soon a few more EMT's had arrived and John helped them work. Sherlock refused to leave without Vivian, she was shaking now, obviously in shock from what had just happened. John pulled Sherlock out of the building and promised to bring Vivian to the hospital personally.

Once at the Emergency room Vivian got checked out and looked to be fine. She sat in the waiting area and waited for word from John.

"Vivian, he's asking for you." She looked up and saw John standing there. She got to her feet and followed him to the room Sherlock was in. John went to go call Mary and left Vivian standing there in the doorway.

"At least I didn't need to take bullet for you today Sherlock." Sherlock looked up at her and she saw the damage. Sherlock had gotten four stitches in a cut on his brow line. His left eye swollen and bruised. He looked like a boxer who just had went 5 rounds with fierce opponent. He held out his right hand, wanting Vivian to take it. She walked over to the side of the bed and took his hand. He hand slid from her and wrapped around her wrist. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. With his other hand he reached over and pushed her sleeve up, his hand stopping after he saw the mark he knew all too well. He ran his thumb over the mark and looked at Vivian.  
"Why?"

"I had to find you. I needed a way to think like you, to block out all other thoughts. There was no way I would have been able to find you otherwise."

"You could have found me, there was no need for this Vivian." She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as he continued. "You didn't need this. I thought I used to need this too, but I was wrong." John stood in the doorway and looked at Sherlock and Vivian, he knew immediately what Sherlock was looking at, and anger swelled up inside of him.

"Vivian, what the hell were you thinking. You could have gotten all of us killed. Your damn lucky we got Sherlock back in one piece."

"John, she helped find me, that is all that matters now. Vivian please promise me this won't happen again." Vivian could help but cry, she just nodded and looked up at Sherlock then to John like a scolded child. John walked away and she knew he had every right to be angry with her, she was angry with herself. There was no denying it helped, but once the high started to wear off she knew she made a huge mistake. She turned to Sherlock again and he touched her cheek softly. He knew what she was feeling and he wished he could do something to stop it.

It had been a week since Sherlock had been abducted, and John was just now finally able to forgive Vivian. Sherlock had shocked everyone when he invited everyone over for diner. Vivian had worked that day, but once she arrived home that Thursday she found a note on the door from Sherlock.

Please come up to see me once you are home. S.H.

Vivian took the note and figured he was going to do a random drugs test on her so she was pleasantry surprised once she got to the top of the stairs. There were crude Turkey cut outs all over the place and soon she seen all of Sherlock's closest friends there.

"Is this what I think it is? Isn't this blasphemous?" Everyone smiled and offered her a Happy Thanksgiving. She was so happy to see everyone, even John enjoying the American Tradition. Mrs. Hudson was cooking a turkey, Lestrade and John were talking, Molly and Mary were chatting away over a couple glasses of wine then she looked around for Sherlock. Just then he came from behind her somewhere and scared her as he spoke.

"I hope we did everything right. This is not our usual kind of festivity."

"You did everything right."

"Do we have enough Turkeys?"

"Thanksgiving isn't about the Turkeys Sherlock. It's about remembering all thing you take for granted and celebrating them. Friends and Family especially."She turned and looked at him. He offered a glass of wine then took his seat in front of the fireplace. He talked to John and Greg as she helped Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen and talked to the other women. Soon diner was served and afterwords Vivian told Lestrade and Molly about breaking the wishbone. Lestrade looked like small child as he broke off the bigger piece and talked about getting his wish. As everyone settled into their conversations and Sherlock watched Vivian. She helped clean up the kitchen, then as Mrs. Hudson started talking to Mary and Molly, Vivian did a quick scan of the room and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Sherlock stood up and followed her. Once outside she was just standing there, looking down the quiet street.

"Your not thinking about relapsing are you?"

"No, just remembering the day I met you. I am grateful for that day, even though you can be quite a difficult neighbor."

"Your not the perfect neighbor either Ms. Herrington, but I suppose had it not been for you I would have not been found so easily."

"Something still bothers me Sherlock, why did he send that note to me?"

"I'm not convinced he did." Vivian looked at Sherlock, he had just said he felt the same thing she did. There was another player in this game and they were still at risk. Sherlock pushed the hair back off Vivian's face and held her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't worry Vivian, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I am deeply indebted to you for saving my life." He then pressed a kiss to her forehead before leading her back into 221B Baker Street.


	12. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sherlock starting to have feelings?

Vivian was woken by the sounds of clatter from her own kitchen and she pulled her gun from its bedside safe and crept down the hall. She saw the fridge light on and slowly got into position. She soon turned the corner and pressed the gun to the intruders skull.

"Put the gun down Vivian." Vivian stepped away and put her gun on the counter. She then reached over and flipped on the light.

"Sherlock what in the hell are you doing in my refrigerator?" Sherlock turned around was holding one of Vivian plastic containers.

"I was retrieving one of my experiments." Vivian looked at the container and wanted to vomit. She swallowed hard and tried to control her anger.

"What do you mean, why is it in my fridge, you have your own." She honestly didn't want to know what was in the container, but did want to know why he had put whatever gross thing he was working on in hers.

"I ran out of room, plus I couldn't find anything to keep the beetles in." She had heard the word beetle, an insect. She turned and ran to the bathroom and this time she couldn't stop the bile from coming up. He had put insects in her refrigerator. She was irritated at this point, but couldn't get her hands on him, she was too busy emptying the contents of her stomach.

Sherlock returned to his flat and Vivian tried to get back to sleep, but it eluded her. She got up and dressed then out for a jog. Sherlock had heard her leave but didn't think anything about it. He sat at his kitchen table, looking into the microscope and gathering data for his experiment, for two hours. Then he realized Vivian hadn't returned. He decided to text her, to make sure she was alright.

I came to apologize but you were gone. Will you be home soon. S.H.

Yes, be back in a few. Mycroft decided he wanted to see me early this morning too. V.H.

What did he want? S.H.

Five minutes passed and no response. He pulled his phone out to text Mycroft, but he heard the door open. He got up and looked down the stairs at Vivian. She had her back on the door and her face was unusually pale. She looked up at him standing at the top of the steps and slowly climbed up to see him.

"You wanted to apologize?"

"Yes, I should have asked your permission to use your container, would you like it back?"

"Um, NO. Keep it Sherlock."

"What did Mycroft want? You seem upset, your pale, your eyes are red and you've been biting your lip." Vivian looked up at Sherlock, how in the hell did he get so good at this. She had studied it in a class environment for a year, but 6 years in practice, and still what would take her 5 minutes he could do in thirty seconds. She walked into his flat and sat in his chair, something she would do to annoy him from time to time.

"Well I got scolded for my lack in judgement when you went missing, and he insisted on taking a blood sample. Then he sat down and tried to persuade me to come work for him." Sherlock sat down opposite her and looked her over. He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Did you let him take the sample."

"Yes, how could I tell Mycroft Holmes no about wanting to make sure I wasn't still on drugs. Beside he had some goon there and a nurse. I did turn down his work offer. I don't know what he wanted me to do, but he was willing to pay quite a large amount for me to take it."

"Why didn't you take it then. I know your not making near what you could be. The job you have now is boring and you only took it to have an excuse to get away from your father."

"Sherlock, I didn't take because honestly your brother scares the hell out of me. He makes you look like the normal one at times." Sherlock wrinkled his eyebrows together and looked at Vivian. Then he let the comment go and noticed something else about her appearance that seemed off. Vivian looked to have a faded bruise on her shoulder, just barely peaking out from her sweatshirt. He could only see a quarter of it, but Sherlock was certain it was made by someone biting down on her shoulder. But who, she hadn't had any dates that he knew of, and she hadn't brought any men home. For some unknown reason he got angry at her. Why did he not know about her seeing someone. Why had she hid the fact that she had engaged in some sort of sexual activity. His mind was racing was he looked her over for any other signs.

Vivian could see his eyes scanning her over from head to toe. What was he looking for? Did he think Mycroft had taken the sample for a reason? Did he really think that she would do that again. His eyes changed, more grey now as anger poured over them. She did't know why he looked angry, what had she done? Could he be mad at Mycroft, what had his mind put together.

"Who have you been sleeping with?" His voice barely audible in the silence of the room. She knew now what he had seen, but that was nearly a week old. There was no lying to him though, he would figure it out eventually.

"I went out for drinks last Friday with the girls from the office. I met this guy, and the drinks may have impaired my judgement Sherlock. He was some broker who ended up being an egotistical, narcissistic, vain jerk. Trust me I have no plans on seeing that disappointment again." Sherlock just looked at her, his gaze fell the floor before he got up and walked back over to his microscope. He sat down and not another word was said. Vivian sat in shock. Why had he gotten so upset. She wasn't as fast as he was at reading visual cues on people, but she saw his loud and clear. His clenched jaw, his hands in his lap, but his fingers interlocked, one thumb pressing down onto the other and his posture had changed, ever so slightly. Most people would never notice, but Vivian had picked up on it. He adjusted himself to sit a little straighter, look a little taller, but only by millimeters. Vivian admired the way he squared his shoulders, his neck seemingly longer. Damn that man she thought to herself, he had gotten mad at her for no reason and she was marveling at his boyish good looks. She stood up and walked towards him, she wanted to know why he was so angry. So she pushed the microscope away and looked at him, leaning on the table impossibly close to him.

"Why are you so upset about this Sherlock? Is it because I didn't feel the need to tell you, or because it took you a week to figure it out? Or is there something else I need to know?" Sherlock turned to her, now he was confused. Her eyes betrayed her, she tried to look angry but her eyes looked like she was begging for an answer. He didn't say a thing, just let his eyes bore into hers trying to get her to cave and walk away. Her head tilted back but her gaze never faltered. Instead she leaned in closer, he could smell her shampoo now. In reality he wasn't sure what had caused his anger, he was just as perplexed as she was. Her eyes dilated, Sherlock knew now she was not angry with him, but enamored by him. He looked to her mouth as she touched the tip of her tongue to her lips. Then she just stood upright and walked away.

He heard her leave for work and he was relived in a way, now he could focus on a case D.I. Dimmock had asked him to look into. He started going over the case and laying out all the data he had. A few miles away Vivian walked into her office to see Jenna smiling at her wildly.

"Looks like you have an admirer Vivi."

"What did you just call me?"

"Well the flowers on your desk are address to Vivi. So who gave you that pet name?" Vivian didn't answer, instead she walked briskly to her desk and pulled out the card. She had learned a few thing in working with Sherlock and pulled a pair of exam gloves from her desk drawer. After donning the gloves she opened the card and pulled it out. Written in perfect penmanship were two lines.

Once the clock begins to chime

it will end on his time

Vivian swallowed at the note and looked around the room. She turned and found Jenna looking over her shoulder.

"Oh isn't that a poem. Who would have send you that Vivi?"

"I don't know Jenna, an admirer of sorts I suppose." Vivian sat at her desk and put the card back into the envelope and Jenna realized something was wrong.

"Do you want to get the name of the florist who delivered it?"

"No, its on the envelope, its fine Jenna, don't worry about I will find out all I need to know later." Jenna went to desk and sat down, soon she was back to work but she kept a watchful eye on Vivian.

Vivian worked that day, but wasn't really sure if she had gotten anything done. She didn't want to rush back to Sherlock after the events early this morning. She took photos of the flowers as they were sitting on her desk and made a small video at her desk of everything around her. She then finished up early to stop by the security desk. She had him pull up this mornings videos and asked him to show her the delivery guy. He was in uniform and only dropped off the flowers to the front desk, one of the other security officers had brought the flowers to her desk. She had no reason left to stay, so she took the card, wrapped in a plastic bag and headed out to hail a cab.

Once she arrived back on Baker street she looked up at Sherlock's flat all lit up and climbed up the stairs. Once she arrived she was happy to see at least now if there was any irrational behavior, John would be there to witness it.

"Oh well Hello gentleman. Playing Cluedo?" John shot Vivian a glare and looked back at Sherlock.

"You can't be serious, The headmaster is not the one taking bribes from the children Sherlock. How would they pay him, in Easter candy?"

"Look John, I just follow the data. And besides these children are quite well of. Most of them have weekend homes twice the size of your and Mary's." Vivian could see John conceding to Sherlock's no doubt correct theory about a private case and decided she needed to distract the two.

"Sherlock this arrived for me today at work." She took the card and envelope out of her purse and sat them down onto the coffee table. She sat on the chesterfield to see if either man had payed attention. Sherlock kept spewing facts out to John as he strode over to the coffee table. Once he saw how the envelope was address he stopped. He bend down to pick it up and looked up at Vivian. He could see the worry in her eyes. He picked up the card and envelope and read it out loud.

"Once the clock begins to chime, It will end on his time. On who's time? At what time? Why would these be the only clues he gives?"

"How do you know it's a he, it could be a she. I looked at the handwriting all day, looks feminine to me."

"Just because it is written neatly and in perfection proportion doesn't mean it is from a woman. The spacing and size suggest male."

"Well do those words ring a bell. I did an online search for those words but found nothing. I know Google isn't a synonym for research but I am no expert on literature. I figured your massive data base of knowledge might be better suited for that. " John smirked at Vivian knowing she was trying to sooth Sherlock's ego. Sherlock must have not paid attention to it because he seemed to be searching the recesses of his mind for that phrasing. Soon he got up and started getting his scarf and jacket on.

"Come on John, lets look into this. Vivian stay here where you will be safe."

"Well it was nice seeing you John. I hate to leave, but there are other things I should get to." She then looked at Sherlock.

"I will leave you to it. Let me know if I can be any more help. I want to figure out who this is, but I'm not going to hide in here all the time. I will be back shortly, Bye bye boys." She then turned and walked back out of his flat and out onto Baker street. Sherlock was annoyed she didn't listen to him so he waited with for a moment before heading out into the cold night to follow her.

Vivian had made her way across town to a small shop and was glad to see it was still open. She stepped in and got out of the cold as a lady who seemed to be in her late 60's came out of the back room. She looked surprised that someone was in her shop, but soon Vivian approached the desk and she knew Vivian was a woman on a mission. Sherlock watched as she left the shop and headed down the street. Soon she headed into the florist who had delivered the flowers. She asked what information they could give about the purchaser. Soon a young man came out from the back and Vivian recognized him from the surveillance video, he was the delivery man. He said he had taken the order the prior evening and that the man paid in cash, so he didn't get a name. He described him as about 6 ft. 1 with dark hair and eyes. He had on a ball cap so it was hard to see any details, but he remembered he was wearing a ring on his left hand. It wasn't a wedding band, more like a class ring. Vivian took down all the notes she could from the guy and turned to leave. Once outside she sent Sherlock a message.

I know you and John followed me, I can see him sitting next to the window. Not a lot to go on here, but I have a description and he wore a distinctive ring. See you later. Oh and tell John to be careful with that lo mien, sometimes the noodles are kinda mushy. V.H.

Sherlock stood up and looked out the window and as he did Vivian waved at him. John put his fork down and followed Sherlock out to walk with her. Somewhere in the distance a clock started chiming and Vivian turned around to find Sherlock. She had an uneasy feeling and ran to him. She stood there inches from him and looked at him with a panic in her eyes. John felt the tension between then, and cleared his throat.

"Maybe the note has me more jumpy than I thought." Sherlock put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"The clock is done chiming and I'm still here." Just then a huge a firetruck passed then sirens blazing and Vivian watched as it turned down Baker Street. The three ran and once they rounded the corner they knew it wasn't good. Black smoke was billowing out of the door at 221 Baker Street. Vivian took off and ran to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, are you alright? Please tell me your okay."

"Yes dear, Where is Sherlock was he in? There was a fire, luckily I had just come in from dinner with Mr. Park and saw the smoke coming from under your door. I called the fire dept. but I think your flat was all ablaze." As Mrs. Hudson was finished telling Vivian what had happened Sherlock and John came rushing over. Sherlock looked at Vivian and knew this was now a threat he considered personal. He had been used to receiving threats, but now that they were aiming at Vivian, who was innocent in this, they had his full attention.


	13. Not without Faith

The fire was out and the damage assessed, and Lestrade walked over to Vivian. He held up a bag and inside was silver lighter.

"This isn't yours by chance is it?" Vivian looked at it but already knew the answer. She shook her head yes and looked up at Lestrade, her green eyes full of sadness.

"Yes. An old relic from a past life." Greg looked her over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His office had lost two officers the night Sherlock was found, but he had told his team that no more lives would be taken. He realized Alistair might have been just a pawn, a player in the game against Sherlock Holmes. But whoever was behind this attack was targeting Vivian Herrington, why.

"Vivian your flat is pretty damaged. Luckily structurally the building is in tact, only your place suffered any damage. Most of your things are gone, but I can have a firemen go in and help you retrieve some clothes or other personal items. Would you like us to get you a hotel room for the next few days?"

"That will not be necessary, she will come stay with me, I do have an extra room." Vivian turned around to see Sherlock standing close behind her, his gaze focused on Lestrade. Vivian turned back around to Lestrade and smiled politely. She didn't have the energy left to argue with Sherlock tonight so she just asked if she was done answering questions. Lestrade told her she was free to go and she turned back to Sherlock. She looked at him and he seemed to be having a stare down with Lestrade. Finally Lestrade turned and walked away. Vivian watched as the charred remains of her sofa and mattress lay on the sidewalk. Soon she heard a familiar voice wafting through the air.

"The freak is an danger to everyone. When will this stop? How many more lives will be lost?" The voice faded and Vivian knew one day she wouldn't be able to keep silent. Until then she would just try to block out Sally Donovan.

Sherlock watched Vivian as she tried to process the events of the night. John had left, and soon so had the rest of the trucks and cars that were clogging up Baker Street. A kind fireman had brought out the surviving clothes of Vivian's and a few personal items. He told her the investigation would continue the next morning and they would be able to get the rest of her belongings. She turned and looked at Sherlock with tears in her eyes. He ushered her into his flat and took her belongings from her. He walked down to the room that used to belong to John and he placed her things there. He came out and removed his coat and scarf, looking to Vivian as she sat in silence.

"Vivian, I will find this person and put a stop to this." She didn't look up she just nodded. Then she got up and grabbed a small piece of paper out of her purse. She unfolded it and handed it to Sherlock. He looked over the symbol crudely drawn, but knew immediately what he was looking at.

"This is the ring he was wearing?" Vivian only nodded. Sherlock's mind went into overdrive as he sat down at his laptop and started working. He never noticed when Vivian got up and went to the room she would now be using.

Three days had gone by and Vivian only emerged from her solitude for food or the facilities. It was now early Sunday morning and Sherlock could hear Vivian moving about, she had taken a shower this morning, and now he was hopeful she had awaken from her catatonic slumber. She came from her room, with a dark floral dress on, stockings and healed boots. She had a long wool coat over her arm and looked at Sherlock sitting at his microscope.

"I'm going out. I should be home by this afternoon." Sherlock was weary of the look in Vivian's eyes. He knew her mind had gone into shock, but why this sudden need to go out. He waited for her to leave, and then followed her. She went south on Baker Street, and seemed to be embracing the cold December wind. She kept heading south, and finally turned east onto George St. Where was she going, but only a few blocks down George St. and he had his answer. Vivian turned to look in his direction as she turned to enter St. James. Sherlock came out of hiding in the small doorway as the services were about to start, and headed back to Baker St.

Vivian returned a few hours later, and Sherlock wanted to know why her sudden show of faith. He never noticed her going to church before, why now. She walked into the flat and started down the hall.

"Vivian, could you come help me for a moment?"

"Could you give a minute to change please." It wasn't a question, she went into her room and shut the door. She came back out ten minutes later and walked into the kitchen where Sherlock was poised at his microscope. He looked at her and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, she addressed him first.

"You followed me to St. James and yes I went to mass this morning. I know it is out of the ordinary for me, but I am not without faith Sherlock."

Sherlock looked her over seemingly unimpressed with her answer. Just then she gave him another shock she pulled her shirt up to just below her bra, and now he saw a tattoo on her right ribcage. Written in small script was a verse followed by a small cross. It said, "Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewal of your mind, that by testing you may discern what is the will of God, what is good and acceptable and perfect."

"Romans 12:2. Not one's first choice when it come to biblical verses."

"I know it's not your normal 1 Corinthians 13:4-8, but I'm not your normal girl." Sherlock looked to her and smiled, it was a tiny almost nonexistent smile but it was there. They both heard the door open and Vivian pulled her shirt down quickly before John got to Sherlock's door.

"Hello Vivian, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I just need a good sleep and some prayer." John looked confused, but didn't ask for further detail.

"Well have you two made any headway in the case?"

"No. I need more data, I simply don't have enough to go on." Sherlock looked to John and then to Vivian. Vivian looked away, not wanting to look deep into those eyes. She went over to the wall and looked at all the data Sherlock had compiled. John joined Vivian, and the two chatted about connections while Sherlock worked away on his private case. After some time John and Vivian ordered some take away and reread some of Sherlock's notes. As they were eating Sherlock got up and donned his coat and scarf.

"I have to see my client and resolve this private case. I will be back shortly." And with that he left. John and Vivian looked at each other, contemplating if they should follow him or not, and Vivian decided against it.

"He will know we are there."

"Yes, but how do we know he isn't going to get taken again?" Vivian then gave John the paper she had just read.

"Sherlock seems to think that whoever set the fire is after me, not him." John read the notes with a grave look on his face.

"I'm sorry you read that, Sherlock just" Vivian interrupted him.

"John, don't apologize for Sherlock, I know he means well, in his own emotionless, distant machine like way. I don't understand him sometimes, but I know he is brilliant and I trust him. He is right 98% of the time." John nodded and they both laughed about stories when Sherlock was actually wrong, and how he seems to sulk when getting something wrong. Soon John left and Vivian cleaned up the files. She heard the front door and called out to her flat mate.

"Hey Sherlock, I ordered some extra food, its in the fridge if you want it. Not that you ever eat."

Soon the room went black and Vivian drifted into a dream.

When Sherlock returned home, he knew immediately that something was wrong. The lights were on, but there was no sign of Vivian, her bedroom door was open, but she wasn't there. He sent her a text.

You weren't home when I returned, will you be out to get some biscuits?

A familiar chirp was heard behind him. He looked around and then got on the floor, it was under the Chesterfield. He picked it up and looked it over. Nothing wrong with it, except Vivian never left without it. He called John, maybe she was with him. Sherlock knew he answer before John picked up, but he had to be sure and rule out all other possibilities.

"Hello, Sherlock you actually phoned, are you in jail?"

"Is Vivian with you? And no why would I be in jail John?"

"What, no I left Vivian there an hour ago. Is she answering her mobile?"

"No, her mobile is here, but she is gone. I think someone took her John."

Soon Lestrade came into 221B and saw Sherlock pacing the floor holing Vivian's mobile. He was thinking and talking aloud to himself. He had collected a few pieces of data and they were no help. A single boot print in the hallway told him whoever took Vivian was approximately 6 ft. 3 in. and around 212 pounds. His guess was this was just a hired hand and not the actual mastermind. There was also some fiber trace on the handrail and he planned on heading to the lab to analyze that right away.

Somewhere Vivian woke to an extremely comfortable bed with silk sheet and lit fireplace across from the bed. Where ever she had been taken too was not at all what she had imagined. Soon a voice came over a speaker and greeted her.

"Vivi I hope you are enjoying your accomidations. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable. Is there anything you need?"

"Where the hell am I and who are you would be a good start."

"All in good time Vivian. Goodnight"


	14. A Bishop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Vivian?

Sherlock looked around the room and a thought hit him. He picked up his phone and sent a text, then waited for the reply. Within 5 minutes his phone was ringing and Sherlock picked it up.

"Tell me you have something."

"I do, but it is nothing of value. On the other hand I found a key piece to the puzzle from the traffic camera's. I have sent a car to help you Sherlock. I hope you find her." With that Sherlock hung up the phone and put on his coat and scarf. He put Vivian's phone in his pocket and headed down to wait on the car. It pulled up and started heading in the direction the onboard GPS designated. The car drove for half an hour before Sherlock knew they had been tricked. There was a cab on the empty country road idling with the headlights on. Sherlock could see a head in the front seat and knew the cabbie was dead. He phoned the yard and left an anonymous tip. He then had the driver take him to St. Bart's, maybe he could get something from the trace on the handrail. He sent John and Mycroft letting both know that the cab had led to another dead end. He started on his trace and work tirelessly. Molly soon appeared with a coffee and sat it besides him. He never took his eyes from the microscope and Molly silently left.

Not far from where Sherlock sat, Vivian awoken in her palace like prison. The electronic voice said goodnight so she assumed she was stuck until morning. She got up and cautiously became familiar with her surroundings. She found a small bath off the right of her room, but the window was small and had a metal grate blocking it. She returned and searched the bedroom, finding that the furniture was bolted down, the fireplace was gas, and there was a high window but she couldn't get up to it to look out. Soon a few lights lit up dimly in her room, giving her the first visuals of her surrounds outside the fireplace light. It was an impressive room, and the large queen poster bed was the just the beginning. The fireplace's large ornate mantel took shape, a large wardrobe stood guard in the corner. An antique chaise sat across from the wardrobe, then night stands flanking both sides of the bed. The door to the bath was next to a large tapestry that offered a serene countryside scene. The walls were draped in beautiful wall papers on two walls, and the others offered a calming hue of green. The voice soon took her out of memorizing mode as it crackled loudly at first.

"It is a beautiful room isn't? I knew you would absolutely love it."

"It is, but what am I doing here, and I want to know who you are. They will be looking for me, and they will find me."

"Oh, yes well I assume Mr. Holmes is looking for you already, that is why I chose you."

"You chose me to get to Sherlock, your insane. Sherlock called D.I. Lestrade for me. I am not the one he cares about. Surely if you had eyes you would see that. I am nothing more than an acquaintance that he feels that he needs to repay a debt to. Nothing more. Have you not noticed he is without emotion, no human compassion at all." A booming laugh come over the speakers hidden in the ceiling.

"Oh, but I have been watching our dear Sherlock. He cares more about you than you say Vivian. That is why he still clutches your phone now, even as he sits at his little lab at St. Bartholomew."

"Listen here, I have gotten to know Sherlock quite well, and John is closer to Sherlock than I will ever be. I will never be that important to him, if he is working trying to find me it is so to keep his mind occupied, and to find out what you meant with your cryptic message. When the clock begins to chime, it will end on his time. What the hell does that even mean? Your going to kill him at the stroke of a certain hour?"

"Oh Vivian, you are so literal. My true meaning is veiled. Sherlock will figure it out, but it will be too late then. Maybe you should put that faith of your to good use, you better pay your penance. What is the penance for coveting one that we cannot have?" Vivian closed her eyes, how did this maniacal man know all these things about her, think Vivian how could he have known that. She had to find a way out, or she feared she would die here.

Sherlock found nothing that would help him from the fibers. He ruffled his hair and closed his eyes. He had to figure out who took Vivian. Inside his mind palace he searched for a meaning behind the clue left on the flowers. He searched for every reference to the clocks chiming, Big Ben, Swiss clocks and their workings all swirled in his head. Soon his eyes flew open and he knew who took Vivian. He grabbed his coat and scarf and hurried out to get a cab to The Yard.

"You have completely lost your mind Sherlock. This is who took Vivian? Why on God's green earth do think the His Excellence John Young kidnapped Vivian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a case of writer's block. Hopefully it will lift soon and I can continue with the adventures of Sherlock, John and Vivian.


	15. Racing to find her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Sherlock really think a Bishop Kidnapped Vivian?

Sherlock explained his madness to D.I. Lestrade. As Lestrade listened to Sherlock he heard just how brilliant Vivian's kidnapper was. Soon, John had showed up at Lestrade's office, and they three men had formulated a plan. Soon D.I. Lestrade left with his men and Vivian's phone. Sherlock had figured out that the GPS had been activated in her phone and someone was tracking it. Soon Sherlock and John were on the move.

Across London, Vivian was sitting on the edge of the bed, yelling loudly at the voice who hadn't spoken to her in over 6 hours. Soon the door to the room opened and Vivian found herself scooting back onto the bed. What had walked in had her scared to death. A large man followed by someone else, in a long black robe and a beaked mask. Vivian looked on in horror as the masked person approached her. Soon his voice came from beneath the mask, still sounding altered.

"Oh Vivian, now I must ask you to behave, or I will have to do something I don't want to."

"Please answer my questions then. I want to know who you are, where am I? Why do you want me?"

"Vivian, I want you know that I ask the questions, and you know why you are here. You are here to get into Sherlock's head, that way I can take him out."

"I told you time and time again, I am not that important to Sherlock. Have you actually met him? He is a cold, calculated high functioning sociopath! He has no use for human attachment, ESPECIALLY TO ME!" Vivian stood up now and was screaming at the beaked man. His voice dropped to a whisper now.

"Vivian, tsk tsk. you leave me no choice." Then he produced a hypodermic needle out of his sleeve and checked the contents. The large man who came in with him came over and grabbed Vivian by the arms. Vivian kicked and fought but it was useless, the guy holding was twice her size. Soon she felt the sting of the needle in her arm and screamed out.

"What the hell did you give me?"

"Ssshhhh, don't worry. Soon you will relax and just go to sleep." She felt a burning travel through her arm, across her chest then into her brain. Soon her limbs felt heavy and the strong arms holding her had to support her weight. The strong man picked her up now and placed her in bed, then the masked man came over and smoothed her hair out of her face. Vivian could hear and see him, but her muscles wouldn't move, and she was unable to speak. Soon her eyes fluttered closed at the man spoke again.

"Don't worry Vivian, I will make sure to take good care of you. I wouldn't want you feeling neglected." Vivian wanted to scream out but was unable, then everything went black.

Sherlock explained to John why they were headed away from Lestrade.

"John, the man who took Vivian is tracking her phone, so Lestrade is taking it far away so that Sinclair doesn't know we are coming."

"Sinclair? You know who took Vivian. And you sent Lestrade and the rest of The Scotland Yard after a Bishop. You really have lost it. You've gone mad Sherlock, they will put you away for this." Sherlock cut off John with a wave of his hand.

"Sinclair Stanton was an acquaintance of mine back in school. He was brilliant, but was a bit homicidal. I was at one time his only true friend."

"Alright, So how do you know it's this Sinclair who took Vivian? and what happened to make him hate you."

"Oh hate is a strong word John, but perhaps not strong enough. He wrote a paper for class once and it had the phrase in it that he wrote on the card in Vivian's flowers."

"That's it. That is all you have to go on."

"John, I eliminated all the possibilities, and now he is all that remains." John heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Sherlock. He hoped that his dear friend was right again this time.

They drove through the city, and Sherlock soon had the cabbie pull over and let them out. He stared moving through back ally ways and soon he was opening a pair of cellar doors below a very old building. John didn't bother to argue, he knew Sherlock had a reason for the subterranean travel. Sherlock as weaving in and out of some sort of network of underground tunnels, and soon they came to a door. Sherlock tried the latch, but the door was locked. He then got down on his knee and pulled out some tools from his pocket. Once he had unwrapped the leather around them, John noticed they were for lock picking.

"Breaking and Entering Sherlock, really? This is your great plan. If we get arrested for this Mary will have your head."

"Shut up John. I'm working." John threw his hands up in exasperation and waited for Sherlock to finish. Soon, Sherlock heard the click of the lock and the latched opened freely. He looked to John to follow and soon they were in a lush courtyard. They both crept up to an enormous house and Sherlock walked around until he found the route he wanted to take. John looked at Sherlock then hung his head. It seems Sherlock had some romance in his body somewhere, because here they were, climbing up a rose covered lattice to a second floor balcony. Once on the balcony the two made their way inside and down the hall. The could hear voices downstairs, but they gave no indication of coming up. Sherlock checked a few rooms and Vivian was no where to be found. He checked the next room and found it full of monitors and computers. As he and John stepped inside, he noticed one of the screens was familiar.

"Isn't that your flat?" Sherlock didn't need to answer. He walked over and started typing away at the computer. He found video of him and Vivian throughout different times all stored and cataloged. There were videos of each of them in their bedroom and Sherlock thought better of playing video of Vivian. He may not have any experience with women, but he did notice the days when she seemed to be more at ease came after nights he thought she was restless in her room. He then heard someone at the door and when he turned around John was waiting to take out whoever entered. A large man entered and John grabbed the man's arm and hit him square in the jaw, soon the man fell to the ground. They pulled the man inside the door and shut it. They had to figure out where Vivian was, and they had to move quickly. As they looked through the video feeds they found one that looked to be an interior room and soon Sherlock spotted her. She was laying on the bed as if she was sleeping, and there was a man standing next to her in a plague mask. He looked at the monitors and saw that there was a cook in the kitchen and another guard downstairs next to a door. That must be where Vivian is being held. John checked the man on the floor for a weapon and when he found none he tied him up with some excess wire that was hanging on the wall. The two then left their post behind the monitors and headed downstairs.

The first stop was in the kitchen to eliminate the cook. This was simply tying him up and putting him in the pantry. Then they had to get to the guard at the door. John made noise and distracted him while Sherlock stood by. As the guard left, Sherlock slipped in the door and was surprised it was steps behind the door. As Sherlock descended the stairs he heard the sound of a mechanical voice in the distance. Sherlock followed the voice and soon he could make out what it was saying.

"Sherlock's death will be because of you. You will be the demise of the great Sherlock Holmes. He actually thinks a clergy man has kidnapped you. He has gotten dull over the years, when we were young he would have never fell for the trick I pulled with the ecclesiastical ring. I think you are the one who has dulled his senses Vivian. He has welcomed you into his life, even into his flat. Now you can lie there and tell me you are not the one he cares about, but you are. I can see it when he looks at you. But now, he is racing towards a bishop with officers and demanding that they arrest a man of the cloth. No one will consider Sherlock Holmes a genius any longer." The voice had changed, no longer altered, into the calm voice Sherlock remembered as a young man. There was no doubt who had taken Vivian. He found the door that where the voice was originating from and prepared to open it.

Sherlock pulled the door open and strode in. What he found inside was what perplexed him the most. There was no Vivian, no man in a mask. it was an empty room, and inside was a lone monitor. On it Sherlock could see the man looking to the camera now, then a smiled crossed his face. He walked over to the bed where Vivian lay. He smoothed her hair back so that the camera could see her face. He ran his hand over her body before leaning down to kiss her lips. Sherlock felt his stomach turn. Vivian wasn't here, but where in the hell was she. He turned and took off back up stairs. He saw John being choked by the large guard who had taken chase. Sherlock found a large vase and sent it crashing into the back of the guards skull. After he crumpled in the floor he explained to John what had happened, then they questioned the cook.


	16. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock knows what he wants for Christmas

The cook had tried to deny to know where Sinclair was, but soon John's gun pointed at him seemed to change his mind. He told Sherlock and John about another residence that Sinclair had, but he wouldn't be alone, there would be at least three guards with him. Sherlock phoned Lestrade and told him where Vivian was being held. Soon Lestrade and his officers were headed toward the address Sherlock gave them. Sherlock and John got their first and Sherlock didn't bother with subtleties this time. He just knocked on the front door. A large man answered the door and Sherlock looked him over.

"I have an appointment with Sinclair Stanton."

"You have the wrong address, please go."

"This is the address Mr. Stanton gave me, are you sure he isn't expecting me?"

"Mr. Stanton doesn't make appointments, now go or I will remove you."

"He will for me. Please let him know his old friend Sherlock Holmes is here to see him." The guard seemed to be getting a message over his ear piece and soon he stepped aside to let Sherlock in. John tried to follow, but the guard wouldn't let him pass. Sherlock turned around and gave John a nod, then he followed another guard to a large sitting room. He heard Sinclair's footsteps into the study and looked to his once school friend.

"So you found me Sherlock, how have you been? I heard not long ago that you had died a fake, its a shame to see you back."

"Sinclair, I am not here to play games, I want to know where Vivian is."

"Oh Sherlock, women can be so temperamental. She is here, but I'm afraid she doesn't want to see you anymore." Sherlock looked over Sinclair, trying to see what angle he was playing, but Sinclair was hiding himself well. The two men stared at each other, reading each other for a while. Soon Sherlock broke the silence.

"I want to see her, to say goodbye. I never said I wanted to take her away, just to know where she is." Sinclair wasn't about to give in, he knew Sherlock was playing him, and he was not going to be a fool.

"I will do no such thing."

"Very well then, I will be on my way." With that Sherlock stood up and started for the door. He stopped short and turned to look at Sinclair again.

"Be careful with her Sinclair, it is due for her to be on her cycle, and she will unbearable for the next week. Goodbye." Sherlock just walked out and started walking away. John followed him like an obedient puppy and Sherlock refused to speak to him until they had gotten into a cab. They met Lestrade at the first home they had went to and Sherlock demanded they leave up the video feed so that he could keep an eye on Vivian. Sherlock watched Vivian while Lestrade's men gathered evidence and called to get a warrant for his other address.

Two hours later and Lestrade finally had his warrant to go get Vivian. Sherlock had watched her the entire time and was sick that he couldn't be there to protect her from Sinclair. He and John got in one of the police cars and rode to Sinclair's other residence. As soon as they arrived Sherlock and John bolted past the guards and ran into the house. They stared searching room by room. John headed upstairs and Sherlock went down. Sherlock saw Sinclair and lunged at him. Something in Sherlock snapped. He punched Sinclair, then again. Soon Lestrade saw Sherlock and pulled him off of Sinclair. Sinclair coughed and spit blood as he laughed at Sherlock. Soon Sherlock was kicking doors in and he found the room on the monitor. Vivian was lying on the bed, arms over her chest and she was wearing the plague mask. Sherlock pulled the mask off, her eyes were shut. He shook her, but nothing, no reaction. He found a faint heartbeat and yelled for an ambulance.

Sherlock rode with Vivian in the ambulance and pleaded with her the whole way.

"Please fight this Vivian. Your strong, you can win this fight. Please I need you to stay with me." Sherlock held her hand as the paramedic gave her a shot of adrenaline to get her heart rate up. It helped, but not enough. Sherlock ran through a mental list of all drugs to test her for. Some would were off, but others needed to be flushed from her system. Once they arrived at the hospital he told the emergency room doctor what to test for and he settled in next to her. He only left the room long enough to answer some of Lestrade's questions. As the next few hours dragged on, she worsened, now she was struggling to breath. The doctor came in and gave Sherlock grim news. Sherlock had lied to the doctor saying Vivian was his wife, even thought Dr. Alaman knew Sherlock wasn't married, he told him anyway. The drug was given in such a high dose that is may have done permanent damage to her kidneys and liver. Right now they would start to flush her system and wish for the best, but chanced are if she didn't wake up in the next 48 hours, she may not ever wake up. The drug was shutting down her organs, it started with her muscles, now it was onto vital organs.

John had only seen Sherlock in this state once, and that was because of The Woman. Now, here his dear friend was, sitting bedside by someone who had become a close friend to both men. Sherlock sat in silence as he held her hand. John went home to Mary, Lestrade went back to the Yard and soon Sherlock was alone with her.

"Your not ordinary. So please don't go. Loosing you from this earth would be a tragedy and I am not willing to face that. You are so much more than ordinary. Ordinary would give into this, but you will fight it. Please Vivian."

Molly stood outside Vivian's room and cried quietly, not because she was heartbroken about Sherlock, but because she knew the pain he was feeling. She knew what it was like to love someone, and them not know. She said a silent prayer for Vivian and went back to the morgue.

The next morning John brought Sherlock some coffee and offered to sit with Vivian while Sherlock ate or just took a walk. Sherlock refused to move from his place next to her.

"This is my fault John. I shouldn't have walked away from Sinclair yesterday. I should have stayed and found her. I never dreamt he would hurt her."

"Sherlock, you know there was nothing you could have done. She is strong and she will pull this Sherlock."

Sherlock sat at waited still. He needed her to be alright, to be back at Baker street yelling at him for hiding his laundry with hers. All throughout the day Vivian had other visitors. The girls from the office came by, Molly, Mary, John, Lestrade and even Mrs. Hudson. As evening approached Mycroft showed up in the doorway. He stood in silence for a long time just watching his brother. Soon he just reached over and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder before he left.

As the snow fell that evening, Sherlock, for the first time since he was a child, asked for a Christmas Miracle. He wanted his flatmate home to celebrate with him.


	17. Sherlock, please let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hears Vivian ask him to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter, but it felt like a natural place to stop. Hopefully I can update soon.

Sherlock had been sitting by her side now for 37 hours and he was beginning to loose hope. Vivian had not gotten worse and her breathing was back to normal. The doctor came in to check on her and looked to Sherlock.

"Keep talking to her. She is showing that she can hear you." Sherlock looked to the doctor who was holding up a print out from one her many monitors. Sherlock took that as good news and he pulled his chair closer. He started explaining the ways different chemicals affected the decomposition of bodily tissues, like the cow and pig parts that was his in bath the first day she met him. He talked for nearly two hours non stop, soon his voice started to fade. He took a long drink and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. John stood there with a bundle of bright flowers. Sherlock nodded at him and John brought them in and sat them on a table.

"Mary said she would like these when she woke up."

"They are not Vivian's favorite flowers, but I suppose they will make her feel better." Sherlock looked away explained that her printout showed she was reacting to hearing Sherlock. John stayed at kept Sherlock company for a while before going home. As evening came, Mrs. Hudson showed up with a hot dinner for Sherlock and some tea. Mrs. Hudson stayed and made sure he ate at least something, and soon he realized he had finished it all. Mrs Hudson put her arms around Sherlock and told him not worry, Vivian would wake up soon. After she left and night fell, Sherlock dozed off sitting next to Vivian's hospital bed. As Sherlock drifted off to sleep he could hear Vivian's voice.

"Sherlock, you have to let go. Please, let go." He moved a bit and woke himself up, then he saw her green eyes looking at him.

"Sherlock, could you let go so I can eat." The smile on her face was weak, but Sherlock beamed. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Vivian, I was afraid I was going to lose you." She put an arm around him and held him close, and for an instant she thought she felt a tear drop in her hair. He pulled away and sat close as she ate small bites of jello.

"Vivian what do you remember?" She looked at him, a sudden surge of color ran on her cheeks.

"Everything. I could hear everything, I just couldn't get my body to do what I wanted it to do." Sherlock shifted in his seat, then he got up and paced the floor, suddenly he stepped out to the hall and walked to the lab. Vivian knew he was was having a hard time knowing that she had heard him, so she let him go. After an hour or so Molly was a the door. Vivian offered a smile and Molly came in.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better now I can talk."

"Were you not able to talk before?"

"Well no, I heard everything going on around me, I just couldn't get my voice to come out." Molly looked at Vivian and she realized that Vivian had heard Sherlock. She knew he cared for her, and Molly could see how Vivian looked at Sherlock. Molly talked to Vivian for a few, then she left.

A few days past and finally Vivian was allowed to go home. She was happy to get out of the hospital and back to her own place, well Sherlock's place. Sherlock had picked her up from the hospital and was riding next to her in the car now, gazing out the window. Vivian could see him deep in thought, and was she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Sherlock, what happened to Sinclair?"

"He is in jail."

"I know that, I did hear though he had to have his jaw wired shut because someone broke it." Sherlock smirked at looked at Vivian.

"Who told you that?"

"Your right hand, you have bruises with teeth marks. Looks like the type of bruising one would get from knocking someones teeth down their throat. Thank you."

"I see your observations have gotten better."

"And I heard Mrs. Hudson say you ate a proper meal while I was out. I guess that explains why your shirt buttons are straining." Sherlock watched Vivian now as she sent a message on her phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"A friend, seeing as how I can't go out for a few days, I asked someone to pick a few things for me."

"Your having John pick up your Christmas gifts?"

"Nope, Molly is."

"I didn't know you two were so close."

"We are now. Funny how near death puts life into perspective."

"It is."

Soon the duo arrived back home and Sherlock helped her up the stairs. He helped into his chair, then he made her a cuppa. He sat across from her now, looking very serious.

"Vivian, don't ever do that to me again."

"I don't plan on being kidnapped again. I didn't plan on it the first time."

"Please, this is hard enough for me."

"Then don't Sherlock. If it's too hard, don't say it. When your ready it will come out on it's own." He walked over and picked up his violin and played for her. She smiled listening to him as she sipped her tea. It was good to be home.


	18. A club about Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is recovering at home, mostly.

It was Dec. 23rd and Sherlock watched as Vivian napped on the chesterfield. He asked her to nap there so that he could keep an eye out for any residual effects of the drug she had been given. Vivian argued with Sherlock for half an hour before she just gave in. He sat in the kitchen, eyes in his microscope, looking up at every sound Vivian made, studying her closely. Soon she rolled over to face the room and opened her eyes.

"Sherlock" she call out as she sat up suddenly. Sherlock rushed to her side as she caught her breath. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy.

"Did you have a nightmare Vivian?" His hand touched her arm gently causing her eyes to look into his.

"No, quite the opposite actually." Sherlock sat up the meaning of her words hitting him. He took a deep breath in before pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm afraid it was just a dream Vivian." She reached up and touched his hand, and he pulled it away. Her eyes searched his for anything, any signs of emotion.

"I am too Sherlock." She then stood up and put on her shoes and coat.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock stood up and walked to the door.

"To Molly's place. I will be back later, I have my phone if you need me." She left and Sherlock sat back down at his microscope. He went back to work, forcing all thought of Vivian from his head.

Vivian arrived at Molly's door and knocked, waiting while Molly answered. Molly looked happy in her flat and Vivian noticed it showed her personality all over it.

"Oh Vivian, come in. I was beginning to wonder when you'd visit."

"I'm sorry if I had you waiting, I had a headache and Sherlock insisted I nap. It helped, but damn that man. Anyway I want to thank you so much for all that you have done for me. I am super lucky to have a friend like you."

"Anything I can to help you. I'm just happy your alright, I know Sherlock was relieved when you woke up as well."

"If he was, it was only for a moment. Once he found out I heard his admissions, he ran off. I don't know why I try with him. He is so frustrating. You understand that though don't you?"

"What, I don't know what your saying."

"Molly, you feel the same I do about him. It's not hard to see that, but we just have to accept, Sherlock is an unreachable island. We could start a club."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"That your the founding member of the Sherlock Holmes Sexually Frustrates Me club, totally." Molly blushed but soon realized now she had someone who knew what she was going through, someone who knew exactly how she felt. Soon the two ladies had opened a bottle of wine and were sitting in the floor wrapping Christmas presents. Molly asked what Vivian had gotten for Sherlock and Vivian only smiled for a moment.

"Something I think he will truly enjoy. It is a surprise honestly and don't worry, you will see it tomorrow." Molly looked at all the gifts, carefully wrapped and labeled. Vivian gathered her gifts that Molly had helped her pick up and then headed back to Baker street. When she got in she saw Sherlock sitting in his chair, his fingertips pressed together as he talked to someone. She then noticed John sitting across from him.

"Gentlemen, I don't want to interrupt, but I am going to place these gifts under the tiny tree Sherlock allowed me to have." The tree was anything but tiny, it was six foot tall and full of white lights. The gold ornaments reflected the lights, making it appear to glow in an angelic radiance. Sherlock looked at Vivian, briefly she saw something in his eyes, but he hid it again before looking back to John. Vivian put the presents under the tree and smiled as she knew Sherlock would likely be like a child trying to find his, but he wouldn't find it, it wasn't there.

"Vivian you will be joining us for dinner tomorrow right?"

"Of course John, I wouldn't miss Christmas with family."

"John isn't family."

"He may as well be. You lot are the closest I have to family here. My dad is overseeing some classified operations and I will see him just after New Years. So, you guys are stuck with me." She patted John on the shoulder and then walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and shut it again. She turned to Sherlock and swallowed back trying not to get sick.

"John any way I can live with you and Mary?" Sherlock looked at Vivian at shock, John turned around with the same look.

"Sherlock really, why did you have a brain in the fridge?"

"An experiment."

"Vivian he had a head in there once."

"The brain is covered in maggots John." John looked like was going to get ill and Vivian suddenly lost her appetite. She went to her room and read a book in bed quietly. Soon she heard John call out that he was leaving and Vivian came out to say goodbye. She looked at Sherlock then went back to her room and read until she fell asleep.

Sherlock was standing next to her, his arm around her waist as she looked into those deep oceans of blue. He ran his knuckles over her cheek and kissed her softly. She felt his arms around her pulling deeper into his kiss. Her lips moved to his neck, kissing a trail down its length. Her fingers worked on the stained buttons of his shirt and with everyone she opened she pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling the grumble through her lips as he groaned for more. Her name fell from his lips now, begging her for his release.

She rolled over, listening to someone moving in the hallway. There was light and now it went dark. She opened her eyes and searched the door, then she saw it, the light from the hallway rolling in under the door, and someone just stepped across it. Whoever just walked from her door was still in the hall. Vivian got up and every so gently tip toed to the door, minding the squeaky floor board. She slowly turned the handle and threw open the door. Sherlock stood with his back to her, knowing she was looking him over.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I headed to bed myself. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm alright, Goodnight Sherlock." She turned and headed back to bed, leaving her door open halfway, watching as he turned and looked to her room before heading to his.

The next morning Vivian woke up and got ready to go to John and Mary's house for Christmas. She packed all the gifts that needed to go and was getting ready when she noticed Sherlock as still in bed. She walked down the hall and knocked on his door slightly. She heard something inaudible and cracked the door open. His face was covered by his mop of hair, and she knew he was still sleeping. She opened the door more and slipped in, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing his hair back. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Sherlock I'm going to help Mary cook so I am leaving, promise me you will be there before dinner." He opened his eyes and looked up at Vivian.

"Of course I will be there before dinner. I will accompany Mrs. Hudson." Vivian smiled at him, then he leaned closer and pressed a small kiss to his temple. He sat up and pulled back from the intimate act and Vivian noticed he was nude under his sheet. She blushed and turned away, then she headed out to put her shoes on. Just as she slid her coat on, Sherlock padded his way into the kitchen, his sheet draped around him.

"Vivian, please make sure she doesn't over cook or under cook anything. I would hate to be sick because of bad time management." Vivian shook her head and got ready to go.

"Sherlock please try and be pleasant today, please." She then grabbed her bags and headed down the stairs. Soon Sherlock was standing at the top of the sitars calling after her.

"Vivian, I'm always pleasant, I can't help it if people cannot handle being told the truth."

Vivian walked out into the cold and breathed it in. She knew her cheeks were burning and she wanted to cool off before reaching Mary. She climbed into the back of a cab and closed her eyes, then immediately opened them. Shit when she closed her eyes she could see him, in bed nothing but a sheet. How she loved and cursed that sheet, covering his body, but not covering the fact that he like most men woke up with an erection.


	19. Christmas Eve with The Watson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Christmas with Vivian's new found family.

Mary answered the door when Vivian arrived, commenting on the dress she wore. Vivian had fallen in love with the dress, and knew this was the only chance she would have to wear it. It was a body hugging red dress with a simple sweetheart neck and three-quarter length sleeves. It was a little shorter than Vivian usually wore, but maybe it would catch someone's attention. She paired it with black seam back stockings and black heals, but this morning he didn't seem to notice it. It was getting close for people to arrive at John's and Sherlock still hadn't arrived. Vivian helped Mary and soon Greg and Molly were at the door. Almost 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sherlock was there behind Mrs. Hudson. John ushered them in and took their coats, then Mrs. Hudson came into the kitchen to try to help the women. Mary handed her a glass of wine and told her to relax. Vivian started pulling things from the oven and soon Molly was getting the table ready. Once it was time to eat everyone sat down and bowed as John said grace. John sat at the head of the table, Mary to his right, Sherlock to his left. Mrs. Hudson sat next to Mary, Molly next to Sherlock. Vivian and Greg were next, sharing the other end of the table. Sherlock watched as Vivian seemed to get along with everyone, and he found himself a bit jealous of Lestrade for being next to her. They all sat around the table, eating and drinking for a long while before Vivian and Molly got up and started clearing the table. Molly was putting the left overs away as Mary would bring them to her and Vivian washed the dishes. Vivian was the last one in the kitchen, kicking the other ladies out to enjoy.

"Molly, Mary, I got this. I'm nearly done and I will be out there in five minutes. Go chat to the fellows and I will join you when I get these done."

"Are you sure you don't want us to help."

"Molly, get out of here." Vivian joked as she mocked kicking Molly's behind. They all laughed as Molly and Mary left Vivian to finish. Soon she heard footsteps behind her and assumed it was one of the women coming back to check on her. She quietly grabbed a handful of bubbles and turned around, blowing them at the person behind her. She was shocked to see Sherlock standing there with a smirk, and bubbles, on his face.

"Are you trying to make me look like father Christmas?" Vivian stood back and looked him over.

"No, facial hair wouldn't suit you." She grabbed a tea towel and came over to wipe him off. She had moved to his shirt when he put his hand on her wrist, stopping her. She looked up at his observant eyes and tried desperately not to show what she was feeling to him.

"I was told to come get you to hurry. Apparently everyone is ready to open gifts."Vivian smiled and nodded.

"One more minute then I will be out there." She turned around and went back to work finishing the silverware. She felt him still there, watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him.

"Sherlock, you don't need to wait one me." His eyes flew to hers and he turned and left the kitchen, as he disappeared she drew in a breath, was he just looking at her ass? She was finally done a couple of minutes later and dried off her hands before heading into the living room. As she walked in, there was a knock at the door and Vivian said she would get it. She answered the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Mycroft. He had brought an expensive bottle of wine and said he could only stay for a moment.

"Mycroft, it is Christmas Eve, where else could you have to be today?"

"Oh Vivian, my work never stops, no matter what the day." She ushered him in and soon everyone was chatting away. John started passing out gifts from him and Mary. People started opening gifts, and Vivian handed out her gifts to be opened. She had gotten Mrs. Hudson a lovely sweater, Greg got a personalized coffee mug, Mary got a delicate gold necklace, adorned with her and John's initials on a charm. John was given an ugly jumper and a leather wallet. She got Molly a bracelet with two charms, one was a kitten and the second was a heart with the letter SHSFM engraved. Molly laughed out loud looking at the charm and soon Mary wanted to see. Mary then asked a question Molly didn't know how to answer.

"What does S H S F M mean?"

"Well, um, it's a.."

"It mean's Shit Happens So Forget Men. Kind of an inside joke with Molly and me." Molly looked relieved as Vivian explained and Mary didn't seem to want to know anymore. Greg looked between the two women and wondered if he was missing something, maybe the two were closer than he knew.

Vivian then looked to Mycroft and Sherlock, handing them both boxes.

"Vivian, dear you didn't have to." She stopped Mycroft by holding her hand up.

"Mycroft, I know I didn't have to, but I had to once I saw it." Mycroft opened his small box and found pair of vintage cuff links and tie tack shaped like umbrella's. He had a genuine smile on his face and he looked over his gift. Vivian then looked to Sherlock. He took a deep breath as he slowly pulled off the ribbon, then he opened to box and was pleasantly surprised. Vivian had gotten him some very old sheet music, handwritten by the composer Handel. He looked over the music then to Vivian.

"Thank you, how did you acquire these?"

"I didn't steal them if that's what you're asking."

"I didn't ask if you stole them."

"It was implied" He then looked at her and got up. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. The act caught everyone off guard, even Mycroft. Sherlock then pulled a small box out from behind the chair he had been sitting in and handed it to Vivian. John was the first to speak up.

"Sherlock, you actually got someone a gift?" Sherlock shot John a look that could kill then looked back to Vivian. She looked over the box, then she slowly opened it. She peered inside the box for a long moment, a tear falling down her cheek as everyone looked on. She then wrapped her arms around Sherlock and held him close, whispering her thanks in his ear. Sherlock put his arms around her, not really comfortable with the situation, and patted her back softly. She suddenly pulled away and looked in the box again, pulling out a small silver photo album. She opened it and began looking at the pictures that she thought she had lost to the fire. There were some of her and her mother, her and her father and some of her and her late husband. Once Vivian got to the last page, she was shocked to see the photograph of her and Sherlock that Sinclair had sent her. She looked back to Sherlock and put her hand on his cheek.

"This is the best thing I could have ever imagined. Thank you so much Sherlock, I will cherish it always." She then pulled away from him and showed a few of the photographs from when she was young. John walked over to Sherlock and looked at his dear friend, wondering if he was beginning to have sentiment.

"That is unlike you Sherlock."

"I can do something in the spirit of the season John." John didn't want to push Sherlock, not today, and now especially of what he just witnessed. Mycroft soon left, and everyone else enjoyed the wine and desert. As the evening wore on, Molly left, then Greg. Soon Mrs. Hudson said she was going to see Mr. Park and left to get a cab. Sherlock looked over Vivian who was talking to Mary and waited for a moment he could interject.

"Vivian, I am heading back to the flat, would you like to share a cab?"

"Yea, it's been a long day." She said her goodbyes, hugging Mary and John. Then Sherlock said his goodbyes, shaking John's hand, John stepped close.

"Are you alright Sherlock?" Sherlock just smiled at his friend and nodded. Soon Sherlock helped Vivian into her coat and walked her out to get a cab. Once they had arrived back to Baker St. Sherlock opened the door for her and followed her into the flat. She went to change and Sherlock walked over put his gift on his music stand and started playing. Soon he heard Vivian walk back into the room and he glanced to see her in the mirror. He stopped playing as she stood there in one of his t-shirts and his dressing gown and he wasn't sure if she had underwear on. She wrapped the dressing gown around her and tied it as he started playing again. She curled up on the Chesterfield and listened to him play for nearly an hour. Soon he stopped and turned around and looked at her, the golden glow from the tree making her look rather lovely. He walked over and sat down next to her, then looked at her very seriously.

"You lied to Mary."

"What, about what Sherlock."

"The meaning of the gift to Molly." Vivian's face flushed and Sherlock pressed further.

"What does it really mean?"

"Deduce it Sherlock." He sat and though it over for a few minutes, Vivian smiling more the longer it took him.

"Sherlock Holmes Surly Fascinates Minds" Vivian chuckled and he knitted his brows together.

"Well then, tell me what it really means"

"Do you really want to know Sherlock?"

"Yes, I asked you, that would imply that I would like to know." Vivian sighed then looked at her hands, playing with her nails as she answered.

"Sherlock Holmes" she took a deep breath and looked up at him, her cheeks bright red. Her eyes dropped back down before she continued.

"Sexually Frustrates Me." She refused to look at him, sure his reaction was devoid of any emotion.

"I don't understand how I frustrate you sexually, I have never made any advance in that direction, how would I exasperate that?"

"That is why Sherlock. I find you, I don't even know how to describe it. I am infatuated, and I know that a relationship of any kind is something I can never expect from you. That is the frustrating part, knowing that it is something I can never have, but cannot seem to block out of my mind." She stood up to walk away, taking a few steps when his hand grabbed hers. She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Sherlock, I don't want your empathy, and I certainly don't want to do something you do not want just because you think it will make me happy." He didn't let go, instead he stepped closer and pulled at her hand, wanting her to turn and look at him. She took a deep breath before she turned to look at him.

Sherlock reached down and brushed her hair back behind her hear and then his hand slid to the back of her neck. He stood there for a moment before leaning down kissing her softly. He put his forehead to hers and then put his arms around her.

"Vivian, I don't know what to do, this is all new to me. But I am willing to try." Vivian opened her eyes, and focused on his. She pushed him gently back to the Chesterfield and sat next to him.

"Sherlock I only want to know that you're trying because you want to." Sherlock took her hands in his as he answered.

"Vivian, I cannot get you out of my thoughts, and this morning when you kissed me, I felt as if my heart were going to beat faster until it burst. You are the only person that has made me feel this way, and I really want to know what is like to have what John and Mary have." Vivian took one of her hands to run through his hair, then she shifted so that she was snuggled up to his side.

"Another thing I want to know."

"What is that Sherlock?"

"Are you wearing knickers?"

"Want me to show you?" Sherlock was quiet for a long moment then Vivian thought there is no telling what he is contemplating.

"Yes Sherlock, I am."


	20. A real date

Sherlock woke up the next morning, still on the Chesterfield with Vivian next to him. They had somehow shifted so that they were nearly laying side by side. He tried to rise and not wake her, but she stirred as he moved and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock." She let go of him and let him up.

"Merry Christmas Vivian." He then got up and headed to the restroom. While he was waking, Vivian put on a kettle for tea and then went to her room for a moment. She came back out with a pair of slippers Mary and John gave her for yesterday and soon spotted Sherlock setting down two cups of tea. He had changed into his jim jams and wore another dressing gown he had stashed in his room. She walked over and sat in the chair across from his. Sherlock sat and sipped his tea while Vivian read a book. He looked her over and thought about the events of the past few days. He watched as she got into her book, her emotions flashing across her face. He was able to just sit and watch her, his mind working at a much more normal pace. He then stood up and went to work on his brain experiment in the kitchen, warning Vivian what he was doing.

A few hours later they both had gotten showered and dressed before heading downstairs to have dinner with Mrs. Hudson. Vivian watched as Mrs. Hudson seemed to mother Sherlock, and was amazed she could actually get him to eat a full meal. Vivian chatted with Mrs. Hudson and soon she got up and cleaned up the kitchen as Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock talked. When Vivian finished Mrs. Hudson was talking away about her and Mr. Park, her gentleman friend. Sherlock looked to Vivian and then to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, I hate to leave, but John has invited us to come over and visit with them this evening" Mrs. Hudson looked between Vivian and Sherlock and just patted his arm.

"Alright Sherlock. Mr. Park is coming to visit me anyway, you two have Merry Christmas." They each said their goodbyes and soon Sherlock led Vivian upstairs to their flat.

"I thought you said we were going to see John."

"I said we were invited, I never said we were going. I just didn't want to hear more details about Mr. Park's habits." Vivian looked over Sherlock and shook her head. She went and looked over Sherlock's kitchen, he had at least put his experiment away and cleaned off the table. She sat down in his chair and watched him, he went over and started playing the violin behind her and she smiled. He played for an hour before putting his violin down and walking over to Vivian. He held his hand out and she looked him, she then stood as she took his hand. He pulled her close and started slow dancing with her. She followed his lead and just looked up at him.

"You never cease to amaze me Sherlock." He slid his arm around her back, pulling her close against him. He danced with her slowly and looked her over as she put her head on his shoulder. She listened to his voice booming through his chest as he spoke.

"I only want to ensure you get a little of what you desire from me." Vivian pulled away from him and took a step back. He looked her over not sure what he had said to upset her. She went to get her coat before she let out and exasperated sigh.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Vivian wheeled around and looked him over.

"I don't want anything from you that you aren't willing to give from your heart Sherlock. I know you have one somewhere in that chest of yours, but I'm starting to believe its faulty."

She paced around the kitchen table as she spoke, never raising her voice, but it was seething with despair. She stopped at looked at him as he stood in the doorway, observing her. His eyes flashed a look of pain as he turned and walked to his chair, throwing himself into it, still looking at Vivian.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry. I don't really believe that." She walked over close to him, kneeling at his feet, trying to get him to say something, show some sort of reaction. He just looked at her now and that broke her heart worse.

"Please Sherlock, talk to me." She knew he was uncomfortable with discussing feelings, but even if he yelled at her it would be something. Sherlock knew he could easily overpower her, walk into his room and shut the door, but he stayed.

"Maybe I am faulty. I have always thought these emotions were nothing more than a liability, but even I have witnessed their ability to motivate people to do extraordinary things. I just don't know what to do or say to you not to upset you." She knew he was trying, but that he had absolutely no experience with such matters, he was like a young boy trying to talk to girls for the first time.

"Sherlock, I will try to be more patient with you. I know I am a bit hard on you but I will keep in mind that this is new to you." She reached up and took his hand, he leaned forward and put his other hand around hers.

"What can I do to prove to you I want to try."

"Take me on a real date."

"How do I do that?"

"Sherlock, let me make it easy. Call John and ask if he and Mary would like to join us for dinner one night this week. Then call a restaurant and make reservations for the four of us. You can then observe John and Mary and see how other couples interact." He gave her a small smile and nodded at her ingenious suggestion.

"Vivian you are quite astounding."

The next few days went by as normal, and Vivian finally returned to work. Sherlock had informed her that on Saturday night they would going to diner with John and Mary, and she couldn't be more happy. She had begun to think that he had given up on trying to be closer to her, he had certainly went back to acting like good old Sherlock but this was a step in the right direction. Saturday evening came and Vivian went to change after she got home from shopping. Sherlock called out to her from his chair after a few minutes.

"Vivian, we will need to be leaving shortly if we are to arrive on time." She emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later wearing a simple gray dress, that was reminiscent of something you would see in the 1960's with its wide boat neck dropping to a V in the back, three-quarter length sleeves and its close fit. She slid on a pair of peep toe heals and looked at Sherlock as she put on a pair of earrings. She watched him as he stood up and crossed the room, standing in front of her as he grabbed her jacket. He help her put it on and then slid into his own long coat. He escorted her down and into a waiting car.

Sherlock helped Vivian from the car once they arrived at the rather impressive restaurant and Vivian put together a few deductions of her own.

"John only agreed to Mary and him joining us if you made the reservations for this restaurant, and it's to be your treat." Sherlock gave her a proud smirk, she was getting very good at reading him.

"John said it would be a way for me to get on Mary's good side so to speak."

"You insulted her on Christmas Sherlock."

"No, I insulted her decor and that hideous jumper she bought John."

"I bought John a hideous jumper too."

"Yes, but he would look like John in the one you bought him."

"Are you always this stubborn?" Sherlock just looked at Vivian before turning to stare out the car window. Soon they had arrived at the restaurant and once inside, Vivian spied John and Mary waiting at a table with a bottle of wine. John stood up as they approached and gave Vivian a polite hug, Vivian sat across from Mary and soon both ladies were chatting away as John asked Sherlock about a case. After a few minutes a waiter appeared and took everyone's order and Sherlock couldn't help but overheard Mary and Vivian's conversation.

"So, is he different at home than when I see him?"

"No, I don't know if I would like it if he was though. I like him just how he is, that is what makes him so perfect."

"Well, if it works out for you two, then I am happy for you."

"Thanks, I hope it does." Sherlock then put his hand on Vivian's and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I like you for who you are as well." Vivian smiled and decided to strike up a conversation with John that they all could relate to.

After they had eaten, well most of them had eaten, Sherlock picked at his dinner, they went their separate ways. Sherlock had tried his best to not say anything to insult anyone and the experience was quite enjoyable. As the driver took them back to Baker street Vivian sat close to Sherlock and he reached over and held her hand. She didn't want to push him so she was quite happy to have this contact with him. Once home he helped her from her jacket and hung it up with his. Vivian sat down on the Chesterfield and watched as he moved around the flat. Soon he found himself drawn to her, and he sat next to her watching as she typed an email out of her laptop. She was writing to her father, and Sherlock remembered she would be leaving for the states after New Years. He didn't want her to go, but knew this was the only chance she would have for a while to be with her father.


	21. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating New Years on Baker Street

From their date to New Years Eve. Sherlock worked on three cases and Vivian hardly seen him. He was at the lab for long hours and she was beginning to wonder if she should just abandon thoughts of him altogether. Now as she got home from work and prepared for everyone to come to Baker Street for a New Years celebrations she wondered where Sherlock was. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text as she started laying out the ingredients for some hot appetizers.

Haven't seen you, you do remember it's New Years. V.H.

She sent the message and heard his phone go off in his room. She smiled as she finished preparing things for the party. She slid a couple trays into the oven then realized Sherlock had not answered so she went into his room and was shocked to see his bed was empty. Vivian called his name, but got no answer. She heard something in the stairway and she called out again.

"Hello."

"Vivian, it's me."

She let out a breath and walked over to meet Sherlock at the top of the stairs.

"Where have you been? You left your phone here."

"Sorry, I had a case I was working on and I must have forgotten my phone when I went out."

"Liar."

"What?"

"Sherlock you never forget anything. So what was really going on."

"I believe I forgot your birthday."

"No you didn't forget it, you just neglected to say anything about it because you hate birthdays." He looked her over and decided to heed John's advise and not lie to her.

"I was out getting a surprise for you." She raised her eyebrows at him, clearly not impressed. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package. Vivian looked it over and then opened it slowly. She looked at Sherlock after seeing what was in the small package.

"What's this for?" She pulled out a gold engraved key ring and looked it over. It simply said 221B is now your home. S.H. Vivian wrapped her arms around Sherlock and she thought she felt his heart beating through her chest. He held her close before pulling away.

"Are you burning something?"

"Shit. Damn it, I forgot to set the timer." She ran to the oven and grabbed a towel to grab out the tray of burnt food. She set it on the sink as she started laughing. Sherlock stood behind her now to see what was so funny, but her laugh was infectious and soon he let out a small chuckle.

"You aren't a very good cook are you?"

"No, not really, my skills are in other areas."

"Such as?" She turned around now, Sherlock so close he was nearly touching her. She looked up into his eyes as she tried to search for the right words to say.

"I think I'm pretty good at making observations."

"And what do your observations tell you right now."

"That it's nearly time for our guest to arrive, we are lacking in nibbles and" She looked him over now and times seemed to slow as she noted his eyes were dilated and the pulse in his neck seamed to be quicker than normal.

"and if I'm not mistaken you enjoy being this close to me." Sherlock just gave her a quick smirk as he turned to head back down the stairs.

"Wait Sherlock, where are you going?"

"You said we are lacking in nibbles, I'm off to go gather some. You need to get dressed or are you going to wear that tonight?" With that he took off down the stairs and out the door. Vivian shook her head as she headed off to change into a cute silver and black dress for the night. She straightened her hair and wore it down. Molly was the first to arrive and she and Vivian spent the time alone talking and laughing over a glass of wine.

"I feel that I may be in the S.H.S.F.M. club alone again. I heard he took you on a date."

"Molly, he did. I'm sorry. I know how much you care for him, and if you don't like me seeing him I understand."

"Are you kidding me, you better see him as much as you can. You just better tell me all the details about what it's like with him." Both woman laughed and soon the door opened and Sherlock came in with two guest in tow. John helped carry in a few bags and Mary followed with a bottle of wine.

"So you burnt the food?"

"It's Sherlock's fault really, he had me distracted." The girls giggled and all three talked leaving John and Sherlock in the kitchen to put out the food he had gotten. Vivian answered the door for Greg and led him upstairs to where everyone was sitting and talking. After two bottles of wine someone had the brilliant idea to play "Never have I ever" and some how a bottle of tequila came out. The rules were explained and shot glasses were sat in front of everyone and John was nominated as the first to go.

"Um, alright. Never have I ever gone streaking." Vivian and Greg took their shots then refilled. Mary was next.

"Oh, Never have I ever stolen anything." John took a shot then Vivian followed quickly, next was Molly.

"Never have I ever, woke up in a strangers bed." Vivian was the only one to do a shot and she looked around at everyone. Now it was Greg's turn.

"Never have I ever left without paying a tab." Vivian was happy she finally got to take a break, but now it was her turn.

"Never have I ever, um, been mistaken for a prostitute." Everyone was shocked when Mary took a shock, she replied quickly.

"It was Halloween and I was at uni." Now it was time for Sherlock.

"Never have I ever been with a dominatrix." John looked at Sherlock, but then they both looked at Vivian who had just threw back her fourth shot. She licked her lips as she saw everyone looking at her.

"I never said I led an innocent life before coming here." After a few more rounds Vivian had done the most shots, but Molly was probably the most drunk. Soon it was time for the countdown to Midnight and everyone had their noisemakers and champagne toast ready. Once Big Ben started to chiming John and Mary kissed and Sherlock looked to Vivian and softly pressed his lips to hers. Greg looked to Molly, who threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Sherlock leaned down to whisper in Vivian's ear.

"As long as you are here, this will be an unforgettable year." Soon Molly started singing Auld Lang Syne and everyone joined in. They all laughed and before too long Greg left to take Molly home for fear she was a little too intoxicated. After another half hour Mary told John she was getting tired and soon they left, leaving Sherlock and Vivian sitting in the quiet flat. Sherlock broke the silence as he helped Vivian clean up.

"You did quite a few shots during that game tonight."

"You knew about my past before Sherlock. Does it really surprise you?"

"No, but the dominatrix, that was not expected." Vivian turned to look at him.

"It was before I went to work for the C.I.A. and I was having issues with they guy I was dating, so I went to a friend of mine for help. She just happened to be involved in that lifestyle and introduced me to the dominatrix in question."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did, but I don't think I could ever live that lifestyle. I was alright to give up my control on occasion, but not all the time." Sherlock watched as she started cleaning up again, clearly not wanting to tell him too much about what she experienced.

"Why do you insist on trying with me? Clearly I have no experience in that matter."

"Because Sherlock, I don't care about experience. Honestly I wish I had less but this is just how life is. And I want to try with you because I care deeply about you. I still haven't changed, I would take a bullet for you, I believe in you and will do whatever I can to prove to you and the world how amazing Sherlock Holmes really is." With that being said Vivian stepped close to Sherlock and lowered her voice.

"Besides, I find myself drawn to you, your intelligence, your demeanor and you handsomely good looks." Sherlock could see her cheeks were flushed, but didn't know if it was because of him or the alcohol. Vivian put her hands on his chest as she stood close to him. She slowly ran her hands up and over his shoulders to the back of his neck. He stood rigid for a moment before relaxing and putting his hands on her waist. He didn't know what to do, his mind was telling him to stop her but another part of him was urging him to stay, a part he hadn't heard from before. Vivian pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled away. He looked her over as she whispered to him.

"Goodnight Sherlock." With that she turned and went into her bedroom and shut the door, leaving him frustrated for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on holiday next week to visit family so this maybe my last update for a week or two. Sorry


	22. E.A. Poe fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian finds Sherlock poetic side

Vivian finished her work week, and when she got home Friday, she started packing for her trip home. Sherlock had again seemed to avoid her, but today he came in stood in doorway to her bedroom. Sherlock listened to the soft music she was singing along to, wondering if she sang with such emotion was something to do with him. He didn't hear the beginning, but now he listened to the words.

you were always brilliant in the morning  
smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee  
your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,  
you loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
as I clumsily strummed my guitar  
you'd teach me of honest things  
things that were daring, things that were clean  
things that knew what an honest dollar did mean  
so I hid my soiled hands behind my back  
somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you  
excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
somebody who gave a damn  
somebody more like myself

these foolish games are tearing me apart  
your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
you're breaking my heart

He stood there while she seemed lost in her own world, then as she put something in her suitcase, she turned and saw him standing there and her gaze met his. He just stood there until she uttered one word, and it sounded so different, so magnificent in that one moment.

"Sherlock." He slowly crossed the room and stood next to her, unsure if he should just walk away or hold her tight. He would test her, see what she was feeling. He lightly touched her shoulder, his hand travelling down her arm like a ghost on her skin. He lightly put his fingers around her wrist, but she slid her hand into his, then brought his hand to her chest, pressing it to her bare skin. He watched her as she rose to her feet, holding his hand against her.

"If you want to check my pulse, go directly to the source Sherlock. Let your skin feel my heart." He stood closer now, staring deep into her eyes as she watched him. He leaned down, as if to press a soft kiss to her lips, but pulled away.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week, actually 8 days. Will you be able to survive without me?" He looked at her smile, but he was honestly upset to know she would be gone that long. He touched her cheek, running his thumb over it as his fingers slide back on her neck.

"I will but I don't want to." His words meant so much more to Vivian that she knew. He didn't want to survive without her, was that going back to when she was in the hospital? What would he have done if she hadn't woken up? She reached up and pushed a curl aside before she place her hand on his neck.

"Don't burn the house done while I'm gone."

"I make no promises." He took in a breath of her scent as she wrapped her arms around him now, her head laying against his chest.

"Sherlock"

"What is it Vivian?" She pulled away to look at him now.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I stay with you every night. I live here too."

"No, HERE, with ME." She motioned to the bed and she felt his body tense up. "If your uncomfortable it's fine."

"My bed is bigger, we will be more comfortable in there." She nodded and moved to finish packing. He turned and left the room, making his way to his microscope. Vivian finally finished packing and brought her suitcase out so that in the morning she could just grab it and go. She then took a hot shower, letting the water relax all the knots from her muscles. When she left the bathroom she smelled something wonderful and went to see where the scent was coming from. She saw Sherlock opening some take away containers and went to put some clothes on under his dressing gown.

Vivian came out and was happy to see Sherlock waiting on her.

"I ordered some dinner. I hope you like it."

"It smells delicious. Shall we?" They sat down to eat and Vivian was happy to see Sherlock at least eat a quarter of a meal. Soon she cleaned up, surprised again when he helped her.

"Sherlock, go sit. I can do this."

"I can help."

"I know, but tonight I can get it. You ordered it, I'll clean it up." Sherlock didn't argue further, he was actually glad to get out of that chore. He watched as Vivian moved, she was graceful as she moved effortlessly across his flat, their flat. Soon she came over and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Sherlock I'm tired. I think I'm going to go lay down. Are you sure you wouldn't mind me in your bed tonight?" He didn't answer her, instead he stood up and took her hand, leading her to his room. Once inside she looked over his periodic table, and photo of Poe.

"I never fancied you a Poe fan." He went into the bathroom as he changed into some sleep clothes and Vivian slid the robe off. He came from the bathroom and looked at her standing there, nothing on but one of his t-shirts and some lacy panties.

"That is my shirt."

"It was in my laundry."

"Why wouldn't see me as an Edgar Allen Poe enthusiast?"

"I don't know."

"Try me."

"A dream within a Dream."

"Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?"

"Okay then, Evening Star."

"'Twas noontide of summer,  
And mid-time of night;  
And stars, in their orbits,  
Shone pale, thro' the light  
Of the brighter, cold moon,  
'Mid planets her slaves,  
Herself in the Heavens,  
Her beam on the waves.  
I gazed awhile  
On her cold smile;  
Too cold- too cold for me-  
There pass'd, as a shroud,  
A fleecy cloud,  
And I turned away to thee,  
Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar,  
And dearer thy beam shall be;  
For joy to my heart  
Is the proud part  
Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
And more I admire  
Thy distant fire,  
Than that colder, lowly light."

Vivian slowly walked to him, standing close to him as his rich voice moved around her. She simply smiled at him as she turned and slid into his bed. He watched as she pulled the blankets over her and he then slid into the bed next to her. She was laying on her side facing him, and he did the same. He watched as she got comfortable and he did the same. Soon she looked at him, laying next to her.

"Sherlock, I will miss you." He rolled onto his back, his hands resting on his stomach as he spoke.

"I will miss you too. Please know I am not one for sad goodbyes."

"I know, I'm not either." She moved closer to him. "Is it okay if I touch you while I sleep? I'm cold and, I want to know your here." She watched him as he slowly nodded and she softly placed her hand on his chest while the rest of her body barely touched his side. Soon he slowly turned his head to watch her as she slept, admiring the way she hummed softly from time to time and the small smiles that would cross her lips. He stayed up all night watching her, trying to will time to slow down, not wanting her to leave in just a few hours.


	23. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian finally gets to spend time with her dad.

Vivian woke up snuggled up on Sherlock's chest, the strong rhythm om his heart playing loudly in her ear. She tried to get up as quietly as possible, but his voice cut through the silence and darkness around her.

"You don't need to be at the airport for another two and a half hours, can we just stay like this a little longer?" Vivian propped herself up on an elbow as she looked him over.

"Sherlock, how long have you been awake?" He looked deep into her eyes, realizing she was probably having a hard time focusing on his in the darkness. He pulled away and turned on a bedside lamp before returning to his place next to her.

"All night. You hum in your sleep." She gave him a sleepy smile before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I really need to finish getting ready." He looked her over, knowing she was right, she still had to get her carry on together. He sat up as she slid out of the other side of the bed and padded her way out to the hall and to her bathroom. Then she went to her room and started to put her carry on bag together, gathering the last of her things. Then she got dressed, sliding on a pair of jeans and a cute top before putting a pair of flats on. She went out into the living room as she brushed her hair and saw Sherlock making her a cup of tea and toast for breakfast. She smiled as she watched him, knowing he knew she was there. His voice soon sliced through the air.

"Vivian come eat, you hate flying on an empty stomach."

"How did you, never mind, I know better than to question you." Vivian sat at the table and Sherlock placed the toast and tea in front of her. He then padded barefoot back to his bedroom. Vivian ate quietly as she checked her emails on her phone. She heard Sherlock get in and out of the shower, and just as she had finished her breakfast he came out of his bedroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you off to?"

"I had planned on accompanying you to the airport, but if that is not what you want I can stay here."

"Sherlock, I want you to come with me. I will miss you when I'm with my dad though." She stood next to him now, her hands on his chest as she looked up at his tall frame. She looked into his eyes and wondered how much further things would go with him, if any. They hadn't shared a single deep kiss yet, just soft sweet kisses. She kept having more and more dreams of him and knew she had a lot of built up sexual tension, but he showed no indication of any.

"We must be off then. Come on Vivian." She went to the hall as Sherlock gathered their coats. Soon they were down loading her bags into the waiting car and headed off to Heathrow. Sherlock remained silent on the ride,watching out his window as his mind raced. Vivian watched him as the drove, admiring the way he clenched his jaw or would purse his lips in thought. Once she finally looked away she felt the warmth of his leather glove against her hand, and she laced her fingers with his. Once they arrived, Sherlock opened Vivian's door and helped her with her bags. Soon he was walking through the airport with her and when he could go no further, Vivian stopped. She turned and looked at this man beside her now and wondered how differently life would be if she had never taken the job Mycroft had set up for her. She looked up at Sherlock with deep adoration as she prepared to say goodbye, but he caught her off guard, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her close.

"I will miss you dearly Vivian." She tried to fight back the tears that threatened her eyes, but they fell anyway. She wrapped her arms around him,taking in his scent before talking into his chest.

"I will miss you too Sherlock, but I will be back in just a week. When I get home please don't have any experiments in the fridge." She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes barely pink with a smile that could melt an iceberg.

"I make no promises. Now go before you miss your flight." Vivian lightly put a hand on the back of his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She then pulled away and started walking towards her gate, knowing if she turned to see him she would start crying again, so she kept going.

Sherlock made his was back to his flat and began working a few private cases to pass the time. Soon he was checking his clock, knowing Vivian's flight had touched down more than twenty minutes ago, and wondering why she hadn't called yet. Just then his phone chimed.

Hey, just made it to Dad's house, I thought you'd want to know. Wish you were here. V.H.

I wish I was too, but I have three cases for the yard plus four private cases. You enjoy your time with your father and I will talk to you soon. S.H.

Vivian smiled, and her dad watched her, wondering what was making his daughter so happy. Jackson Herrington knew that once is daughter was home, he was to leave his rank at the door. Honestly he didn't mind, it was a way for him to take a mini vacation from work. He thought now how much Vivian looked like her mother, and how much he missed his late wife. He still was wondering who put the smile on Vivian's face.

"Who has got you so happy?"

"Dad, it's a long story."

"I got the time. Talk to me." Vivian took in a deep breath and told her dad all about Sherlock, leaving out the part when she was in danger, but the rest of the details were told. Vivian told Jack all about John, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and Molly, and now he felt more at ease knowing his daughter had people who cared about her. He was slightly concerned about Sherlock though, how could a man who acted with no emotions have his daughter so happy. Jack was a man who believed that women were to be treated like queens, offered the best that a man could provide. How could a man who showed no affection have his daughter's heart, how could he truly be good to her? Jack knew that right now was not the time to push Vivian though, she was so happy to be home with him and this was their holiday together.

Over the next three days, Vivian started hearing the concern from her dad, just in an indirect way. Asking how Sherlock acted when they were alone, how he acted when they were in public, and it started to wear on Vivian. Finally he pushed her too far.

"Are you sure he can make you happy Vi?"

"Dad, are you kidding me. First off, you've never met the man, so don't go passing judgement on him. Second, I don't know if this relationship is long-term or not, but damn it dad, I'm happy, he makes me happy. He's brilliant, I mean right proper genius. And such a gentleman, god, you'd be proud him. And he's a good man, he's a consulting detective for the Scotland Yard. He solve these crimes faster than anyone I have ever seen, and the way he reads people, dad, he would shock the hell out of you, really. And he cares for me, just takes me as I am. He doesn't care about my past, who I used to be. He doesn't ask me to be something I'm not, and I don't want him to be someone he's not either. I love him just how he is." She saw the reaction on her dad's face, then realized it, she said she loved him.


	24. Out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight little crossover action going on here, hope you all enjoy. Thanks

Vivian was headed out for the day with a few of her old friends from Quantico. She left for the nearly three hour drive early, hoping the weather would hold out. She decided she would make a phone call as she drove, and dialed his number.

"Hello Vivian."

"Hello Sherlock, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How is the holiday with your father going?"

"Good as can be expected. He's been a bit of a jerk at times, but I think I finally got through to him. But I am headed out to see a few old friends, and I wanted to call to tell you that I miss you. I hate sitting in the silence reading, I need you behind me playing the violin." Sherlock could hear her smile as she spoke and his mind started working. Why was her father being a jerk as she put it? He did know the he indeed missed her as well, her going out for a run every morning, her tea that was a bit to sweet for him, the way she moved her lips ever so slightly when reading dialog in her books. Her voice brought him out of train of thought now.

"Sherlock, I need to go, the snow is picking up and I am having a hard time seeing. I will call you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye Vivian, and please be careful." With that she was gone and he sat back in his chair, remembering how she felt curled up into his side on the chesterfield. How could he ever give her what she needs? He was afraid Sally Donovan was right, he was nothing but a freak and he could never make Vivian truly happy. He pushed out all thoughts of Vivian and went on about working with John. They were heading to St. Barts to work on a case and he hoped it would be one of his more difficult cases so that his mind was occupied.

Vivian slowed her driving down, pulling her Dad's Jeep over to the right lane. She turned on the radio, trying to find an update on the weather when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Pumpkin, how are the roads?"

"They are pretty bad, I'm taking my time now. I am already on I95."

"Alright, well if they get to bad you pull over, find a place to hunker down."

"Dad I know."

"I know you do Pumpkin. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye dad."

Vivian was only about 45 minutes from her destination now so she kept going, sure to be extra cautious. She arrived at the small bar, nearly two hours later, that they all frequented, she spotted her friend Penelope right away. She walked over, and stood behind her friend Pen, signaling her finger over her lips for Penelope's friends to stay quiet.

"So there I was, going through this most amazing little boutique and I found these lovely little gems of shoes I got on."

"Serendipity Simplicity, the little boutique I miss so much."

"Oh, My Vi you finally made it! Oh come here and give mama a hug." The two shared a big hug before Pen asked if Vivian remembered her co-workers.

"Yes, this is JJ, Doc Holiday, Boy Wonder, Hotch and Doesn't call you back." Derek held his hand over his chest as Vivian raised an eye at him, then Pen introduced her to the other woman that she had not met, Alex Blake.

Vivian shared a few rounds with group and soon she watched as Derek and Pen Danced, JJ went to make a call to her husband, Hotch was on the phone with his son, Dave got Alex on the floor, leaving Vivian and Spencer looking at each other.

"Penelope tells me that she helped you locate a friend of yours."

"Yes, he, um, he was taken, and beaten, and if it wasn't for her, I may have never found him in time."

"It ended bad didn't it." She nodded slightly, knowing this man could read her almost as well as Sherlock.

"Yea, we lost two officers, and I, well I had to stop the man who took him."

"I read the the article about it in the times. You told police he was fighting with you when your gun discharged, but I don't think that is really what happened. He would have had to been significantly taller than you given the angle and the trajectory of the bullet, and although you are and the shorter side on the average height of a woman and the suspect was 6 ft. it seems highly unlikely that you would have struggled much with him. You were trained by of our military's post decorated combat experts and supposedly able to bring down a man twice your size with ease. To me it appeared that he had you leaned back when you brought your gun up to discharge. " Vivian smiled as the speed in which these words were flowing out of the young man. It was actually nice to heart him to tell you why something was wrong instead of Sherlock who told you it was wrong and felt no need to explain it to you, until he wanted to.

"Not exactly, but telling Scotland Yard that I tricked him into a vulnerable situation, blinking in Morse code to a former army doctor to disarm the lone gunman and killing the monster seemed like it may have gotten me kicked from the country." Spencer seemed to be thinking about what she had said when Pen came back over while Derek went to grab another round.

"So tell me about the guy."

"How do you know about the guy?"

"I can see it on your face."

"You know me too well. Um, He's tall and lithe, dark curls, his eyes the color of the ocean after a storm. Brilliant to no end, blows my mind with how fast his mind works. Honestly, he could go toe to toe with Spencer, and I don't know who would come out ahead."

After a few hours, Vivian found herself ready to sleep, still partially on London time. Soon she had headed back over the Penelope's place and curled up on the sofa. The next morning Vivian woke up to Penelope rushing about getting ready.

"Sorry Sweetums, but I have to go into the office, they are on a very important case and I am their wizard of knowledge."

"I know, go. I am just going to head back home, I have to fly out tomorrow so I should spend some more time with dad."

"Awe I will miss you again! Come on, hugs." Vivian gave Pen a hug and soon they both were walking out into the cold January weather. Once Vivian was back on the highway she found herself thinking about Sherlock. How much she missed him, and even though they may never have a traditional relationship, she was willing to stay by his side for as long as he allowed. She drove the long stretch of road and now as it got close to lunch time she got back to her dad's house. She was surprised to see another car in the driveway, but she figured it was some one her dad worked with. He knew she was on her way and should be arriving any time now, so if it was something classified, he would have called her. She pulled out her overnight back and headed inside, hearing voices coming from her dad's study.

"Vivian, is that you?"

"Yea dad, I have to run upstairs, I'll be down in a few I promise." Jack smiled, she was just like her mother, not wanting anyone to see her until she had made sure she looked put together. He went on talking to his guest and soon he heard her familiar footstep coming down the steps.

"Hey dad. I made it back safely."

"I see this, Vivian this is one of the men from my team." Vivian smiled to the incredibly handsome man standing next to her father. She held a hand out to him as she said hello.

"Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for your service." He had a dazzling smile, and dimples.

"Hello Vivian, My name Hunter." She noticed a tattoo on his right forearm as he shook her hand.

"Hunter seems appropriate for a marksmen." He smiled, Jack warning him she would be able to tell his life from just a few minutes with him. Jack was impress though, 45 seconds and she knew he was a marksmen. Vivian took him in, he was 6 ft. 1, very fit, nice athletic build, strong arms and shoulders, sandy blond hair, dark tan and bright blue eyes. He had a three day beard and figured he was fresh back from a mission, coming to see her father either on short notice, or simply trying to grow out a beard.

"Should I leave you two gentlemen alone?"

"No, it's fine pumpkin."

"Alright then, well are you up for lunch, because I haven't eaten today."

Soon the three were seated at a small cafe not far from her dad's place talking about their battle scars. Jack knew some of his daughter's encounters, but he was surprised to hear how much she had seen in her "civilian" job. The conversation turned to shooting skills, and Hunter asked Vivian if she wanted to go out to the shooting range with him. She smiled, thinking that was something she hadn't done in a long time, and nothing Sherlock would join her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also written a story based on Vivian's dream of Sherlock mentioned in chapter 18. Feel free to check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/1078061   
> Thanks!


	25. Shooting then breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Hunter make Vivian forget about Sherlock?

After lunch Vivian went with her dad and Hunter out to a local firing range and soon she had proved her skills were still sharp. Hunter decided to challenge her asking if she had ever shot a sniper rifle.

"Ever shot a M107?"

"No, only in my dreams. You got one I can shoot?" Hunter then motioned for her to follow him into huge hanger like building where there were long-range targets. She couldn't help the smile on her face now as she crossed to where Hunter was setting up the rifle for her to shoot.

"Come over here and lets put a target out there for you at a 1000 yards. Get you used to the gun." Vivian had a grin on her lips as she laid down next to the rifle. Hunter laid next to her as he told her how the gun would kick when fired. She just grinned at him before putting her hands around the gun, putting her eye on the scope and pulling the trigger. She fired off five fast rounds before pulling back and looking at Hunter. He pulled her target in and was amazed to see a nice cluster just above the center mark. He put on a fresh target and sent it out to 1750 yards and motioned for Vivian to give that a shot. She took a breath before firing another set of shots and this time her cluster wasn't as tight, but it was closer to the center of the target. Hunter was impressed with her shots and set out one last target for her to shoot at. He sent it to 2250 yards now and once she was done and he pulled it back in, she had hit one shot dead center and the others were close.

They all three went outside where Jack looked over Vivian's targets, impressed with how well his daughter had done. She was about to climb into her dad's car when Hunter stopped her.

"Vivian, can I ask you something." Jack smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat, trying not to seem to overly enthused by Hunter attention to his daughter.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" Vivian got lost in his smile for a moment, but when she focused on his eyes, she could only see Sherlock's.

"I'm sorry, I fly out tomorrow and I want to spend my last evening here with my dad. Maybe another time, I'll come back and hit every target dead center." Her smile told Hunter there was someone else on her mind, so he didn't push the issue.

"Well have a safe flight." As Vivian got into the car, Jack could see the disappointment in Hunter and knew she had declined his offer.

"What did Hunter have to say?"

"Dad you called him over today so that he would ask me to dinner. If I wasn't already interested in someone then I would have taken Hunter up on dinner tonight, but I have someone waiting on me back in London."

"Pumpkin I'm just trying to look out for you. Hunter is a good seal and a damn good man. He would treat you right, they way you deserve."

"Dad, I know your trying to make sure I'm happy and all, but let me do this on my own." She looked out the window and Jack knew she was pissed at him, but he was her father and he would still worry about her. Vivian hardly spoke to him that evening and before she went up to bed she stood in the doorway of his study where he was busy working.

"Dad, just give him a chance. That is all I can ask from you." Jack looked up from his desk and thought for a moment that he was looking at his late wife. He smiled at his daughter, she was no longer the scared little girl he once knew.

"If he means this much to you, I will give him a chance pumpkin." Vivian came into the room and kissed her dad on his head as she hugged him.

"Goodnight Daddy. Don't stay up too late." She then went to bed and sent Sherlock a text.

_Sherlock, I can not wait to come back to London, tell everyone I say hello and I will see them shortly. I miss you V.H._

There was no reply before she fell asleep, but that didn't surprise her, Sherlock cold be eyeball deep in this microscope. The next morning Vivian woke up to her dad talking as he walked down the hallway, but there was an urgency in his voice. She got up and ventured to the bathroom before heading downstairs. He was in uniform when she saw him and he had a sad look in his eye.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I have to go pumpkin. You know I can't give you details, but this is a search and recovery mission. Don't be mad but Hunter is going to drive you to the airport, his team isn't on this one and you know him. I will miss you, but I have to go." With that he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead before heading out the door with his bag in hand. After he was out the door she said out loud to no one at all, "You need to retire daddy, you're getting to old for this." She then ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. Once she got out dressed and finished packing, letting her hair air dry as she worked. She was carrying her bags down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. She got her bags downstairs and peeked out the door, opening it to let Hunter in.

"So dad called you early huh."

"Yea, but I didn't mind, I was already awake."

"Hard time getting back on local time?"

"Yea how did you know?" She smiled with him as she stood in the doorway of the small half bath, rubbing some argon through her waves.

"It's my job, well used to be my job."

"To know what people are like?"

"Well, to read them like a book."

"Oh, is that how you knew I was a marksman?" She washed her hands and came back out, standing in front of him.

"Well the callouses on your hands are consistent to holding and shooting a rifle, as well as the shirt you had on was rubbed flat on the elbows, you have a few more wrinkles around your left eye from constantly having it closed when aiming and your tattoo kind of gave you away." He was blown away, she really just needed to look at him to figure all that out.

"Damn that was amazing." She smiled as she started moving around, gathering together the last of her things.

"You're a little early."

"I was hoping I could persuade you to have breakfast with me." She turned at looked at him, the nervousness just below his cool calm demeanor, this time he was asking for himself.

"Alright, breakfast it is."

Hunter loaded her bags up in his old Bronco 2 while Vivian slipped on her shoes and ran a brush through her now straight hair. She locked up her dad's place before heading out. Once outside Hunter waited for her next to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

"Oh, well aren't you a gentleman. You sure this old thing is going to make it?"

"Hey, just because she's all rust out on the outside doesn't mean she won't make it. I have fully redone the entire engine. The body and interior come next."

Vivian climbed into the passenger seat and soon Hunter was next to her, turning over the engine before heading out to this great little dive for breakfast. Vivian smiled as she was quite familiar with the place, it was close to base and her dad had taken here there ton's when she lived at home. Once inside Vivian was happy to see it looked the same, familiar faced working and ton's of uniforms enjoying breakfast. The waitress was someone Vivian didn't know, but she seemed to be sweet on Hunter as she came over to take their order. After she walked away to get their coffee Vivian teased him a little.

"Seems like you have an admirer.

"What? No. Who?" He was actually clueless and Vivian noticed just how cute he was as he smiled.

"Our full of sunshine waitress."

"Jenny, no. She flirts with all the guys, some say she give special services to those who ask for it, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, wow, um that's a bit, crazy. But her body language says she likes you." He looked at the waitress, but just didn't see it. Soon he and Vivian had talked all through breakfast and now it was time for him to take her to the airport. Soon he was helping her get her bags from his bronco and she was about to head in.

"Well, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." Vivian gave Hunter a warm hung and he spoke in her ear.

"It's my pleasure really, I never get to take beautiful women to the shooting range or out to breakfast. Maybe we could do it again sometime." Vivian pulled away and offered him a smile.

"Maybe. Well I better go, goodbye Hunter." She turned to walk in but his voice came from behind her.

"Vivian, wait. Would it be alright if I called you sometime." She took in a deep breath before turning around.

"Hunter I really like you, but I kind of have someone in London, I know my dad didn't mention him, and I should have but, I'm sorry." His stature changed, he threw up walls quick as he stood taller, held his head up.

"Hey, no big deal. Just thought it would be nice to keep in touch." He then turned and walked away not giving her a chance to get to him. She headed into the airport and wondered if she could forget about Hunter once she was back in the flat she shared with Sherlock, a man she apparently loved.


	26. He is Sherlock

Vivian's plane landed in London and she smiled as she walked out into the misting rain. She looked around and saw Mycroft's driver waiting on her. He came over and took her bags to put them into the trunk, then he opened the door for her. She climbed in and the driver took her to Baker st. He then got out and proceeded to take her bags upstairs.

"Sherlock has asked that I brink you to St. Bart after I drop of your bags." Vivian was surprised, but opened the door for the driver. He took her bags up and sat then in the hall outside her room before coming back down and waiting for her to lock up. Once she had, he let her back into the car and drove her to the hospital where he dropped her off. She made her way in and down to the morgue where she made her way into the lab.

"Sherlock you can't be serious. I am not going to phone Mary and tell her you're more important." Vivian cleared her throat and John looked at her.

"Vivian, good to have you back, could you talk some sense into him. He insist I come with him to the Theater tonight and that I leave Mary at home."

"Go home to Mary John, I'll handle Sherlock."

"But John needs to go, he can help me catch the person of interest." Vivian looked at Sherlock, he never referred to anyone as a person of interest, it was always the killer or embezzler.

"Person of Interest? Who is it really?" Sherlock looked at Vivian, a cold look in his eye as he glanced at her.

"It's a suspect in a murder case." John looked at Sherlock as he answered Vivian, wondering why Sherlock was acting so off. Vivian kept her eyes on Sherlock as she spoke to John.

"Suspect or murderer?" John could see the way she looked at Sherlock, something was off.

"Suspect only, Sherlock want's to see if he acts guilty. But honestly I'm not going to tell Mary your more important Sherlock, I'm going home to be with my wife." John looked to Vivian before continuing. "Glad to see you back." He gave Vivian a sympathetic smile as she watched him put his jacket on to leave. Once he was out the door she walked over to stand across from Sherlock's microscope.

"What's going on."Sherlock stole a glance at Vivian over the microscope before speaking.

"It's murder investigation, didn't John clear that up for you."

"Stop dodging my questions, you knew I wasn't asking about your damned investigation. Last I remember things were good between us when I left. What did I do wrong?" He sat up straight and looked relieved when the door to the lab swung open and Molly came in bringing him a few samples from their latest victim.

"OH Vivian, your back." Vivian turned to Molly smile but Molly gave her a hug. The two giggled for a moment but soon Sherlock cut them off.

"If you two are just going to snicker about please do it away from where I am working." The two girls looked at each other and Molly waved goodbye to Vivian as she made her way back to work.

"That was rude Sherlock." he didn't seem phased by her and soon he looked at his watch.

"We need to get home of you are insisting on helping me at the theater, you will have to put something acceptable on."

"I'm not going to the theater with you." She just pressed his button, she could see the way he stood there, his head tilting slightly as he took a breath in, closing his eyes trying to block her out. She grabbed her bag and jacket and walked out the door while he was still fixing his scarf. He followed Vivian through the hallways and out into cold where she hailed a cab. He came over behind her, opening the door and she stopped and looked up at him before sliding into the cab. She really wasn't surprised when he shut the door and let her ride home alone. Once she got back to Baker Street she went to see Mrs. Hudson first. She knocked on the door and was happy to see her landlady's warm smile open the door.

"Oh Vivian, you made it home safely. Come in, where is Sherlock dear?"

"Headed out to investigate a case I suppose. He's been acting off since I got back." Mrs. Hudson poured to cups and made tea for both of them as she smiled at Vivian.

"He is Sherlock." Vivian smiled.

"Not like that. He's been very cold towards me, like he's pushing me away." Soon Mrs. Hudson sat the two cups down and sat across from Vivian as she spoke.

"Sherlock is a fragile soul. He has been acting off to me as well, but I can't figure out why, this isn't the same as it was before, not like the fall." Vivian had only heard faint whispers about the fall, and now she wondered if he was pushing her away for another reason.

"You don't suppose he's about to do something incredibly stupid do you?" Mrs. Hudson thought about it for a moment before answering Vivian.

"He's a man, who may be in love. Don't they all do ignorant things." Vivian thought about it and now felt like she had to hurry.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson. I'll be back to see you soon." She ran upstairs and went through the flat, looking to see if he had left any indications as to what he planed on doing, but she found nothing. She ran out the door and hailed a cab, telling the cabbie where she needed to be.

"I'll throw in an extra 50 pounds if you can make it there in under 10 minutes." The cabbie looked back at her, smile came across his lips as she pealed down the street. They made it to the theater in 8 minutes and Vivian paid the man plus his bonus before running into the theater. The play had started and she made her way to the door, scanning silently as she looked for Sherlock. Soon she saw a man headed towards her and she rushed back out into the hall and down a long corridor, taking a few turns to lose the usher. She had made her way up to where the private boxed were located and she moved through the hallway, a door opened and a woman walked out, nearly running into Vivian.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone would be out here."

"I'm sorry as well. I am only out here to check on a man who may have snuck into the theater. You haven't seen anyone suspicious have you?"

"NO, is he dangerous?"

"Not likely. In the event that you do see him, or any suspicious behavior, let myself or one of our other staff members know."

"Oh, I will. Thank you." Vivian moved so that the woman could move past her, then she continued down the hallway. She was near one of the last balcony boxes where she popped her head into to see if she could spot anything. The couple in the box was doing some heavy lip locking and didn't notice her at first. She scanned the boxed across the way and she spotted him, sneaking up behind a man. Just as she saw him she heard a gasp and looked down to the two lovers.

"Oh hush, I won't charge you extra to clean the carpets when your done there." She then came out the door and started down the hall, then she saw the usher round the corner, so she turned back around and made her way to a door, thankful it was open. She got inside and found it led to a stairwell. She descended the stairs, surprised as she landed behind stage. She quietly made her way to the other side of the stage, praying that the other door was open. It wasn't and she didn't have time to pick the lock, so she mule kicked the door and made her way in. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and soon she found herself at the balcony level. She took off down the hall, counting the doors as she went. She made her way the door where she spotted him and stood by the door, pressing an ear listening for any indication as to what he was doing. She couldn't hear anything above the music being played by the orchestra and she decided to just pull open the door. She slid in and soon heard her name, but not from Sherlock's voice. She flipped on her phone and shone the light into the small seating area, finding Mycroft sitting next to his brother.

"This is your suspect?" she scolded him in a harsh whisper now. Mycroft couldn't hide the smirk on his face now as Sherlock looked at Vivian.

"I was led here by our suspect. They baited me and I fell for it." Vivian looked him over, noticing something in his eyes, a sign of shame as he had spoken. Mycroft knew more than he was saying as well, but Vivian wasn't going to start a fight with these two men at one time, not in the theater at least.


	27. Not your mother's lipstick

"I can't believe you two. Tell me what the hell is going on. Sherlock Holmes doesn't fall for bait, from anyone. So who is this person of interest?" She looked at Mycroft, knowing Sherlock could keep his walls up to her longer. She could tell this was going to be fun, so she turned to the driver of the car, offering him a few bills as she whispered to him. The driver looked at Mycroft through the rear view mirror as he rolled up the one way divider, giving the three in the back privacy. Vivian leaned towards Mycroft now, her lips close to his ear as she asked again.

"Who is this person of interest Mycroft? I am asking nicely." She backed up and looked into his eyes, showing him she wasn't afraid of him. Fine you won't talk,she though, she reached over into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick, and Mycroft smiled.

"Are you going to dress up, thinking you can get me to speak once you look your best?" She smirked at him, as she took the lid off, twisting the bottom. Soon a small blade came out of the tube and Mycroft's eyes went wide, as did Sherlock's. She ran her thumb over the blade, looking at the crimson line it left behind. Just then Mycroft started.

"Her name is Irene Adler, The Woman. It turns out she isn't dead after all, and now she's back to pulling strings." Vivian looked at Sherlock, the guilt written all over his face. She wiped the ink off her thumb as she looked to Mycroft.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Sherlock looked to Vivian who was refusing to look at him.

"Yes, her file in on the front seat." She kept her eyes on Mycroft as she knocked on the window, the driver opening the divider, listening to Mycroft's request to hand the file to Vivian. She took the file and looked it over, noticing Sherlock's name mentioned several times before glancing at the photograph. She shut the file and handed it to Mycroft.

"She was there this evening." Sherlock looked shocked at Vivian then started on her.

"Where, I never saw her. How do you know it was her, she has faked her death twice." Vivian's eyes finally met Sherlock's,speaking briefly to him before she continued to speak to Mycroft.

" You've faked your death once, put's both you and her as amateurs. I've died hundreds of times remember. This is why you never send a man in to do a woman's job. Once I heard it was a woman who fooled Sherlock, I remember using a ploy like the same one she used tonight. Get his attention, usually cause some sexual tension, then to test out his loyalty you send him on a wild goose chase, watching him to see how he reacts to the situation. That is how you can spot a pawn or a king." She knocked twice on the window of the car and the driver pulled over.

"It was nice to see you again Mycroft." She then let herself out of the car and started walking towards Baker Street. Sherlock pushed his way out of the car and followed Vivian as she made her way through the streets. Sherlock didn't know what to say, he knew he should have told her the truth, and of course John would have told her about The Woman. She made her way down Baker Street, pulling out her key as she got the front door. Sherlock appeared at her side, taking the key from her trembling hands and opening the door for her. She refused to look at him, marching straight upstairs and heading towards her room. She walked into her room and shut the door, not wanting to deal with him right now, afraid she would say something so hurtful it could never be taken back. Then she packed some clothes, only going out into the hallway once she was ready to leave. Sherlock was seated in his chair, hands pressed together as he tried to figure out how Vivian saw Irene Adler.

"Vivian, where are you off to?" She stopped in her tracks, not looking back at him.

"I'm going to stay with a friend."

"Where did you see her?" Her eyes were wild as she looked at him now.

"I tell you I'm leaving and you ask about her. I never thought anyone, NOT EVEN YOU, could be so cold." Vivian turned to walk out, his voice once again stopping here.

"Please, I need to finish this case. I need her gone." Vivian turned around and walked over to Sherlock, grabbing his wrist, pushing his sleeve up. He never even fought her, he knew what she was looking for.

"Show me the other arm." Her voice was quiet and he rolled up his other sleeve. "You're insane. Four patches, where did you get them?"

"I need to finish this." His voice was barely above a whisper as he glared at her and she realized there was more to this.

"Take them off, please." He looked up at Vivian, wanting to pull them off, but she knew he thought he needed the edge.

"Am I the pawn or the king." Vivian dropped to know knees in front of him.

"Sherlock, you are far to brilliant to be either, why can't you see that. That is why she needs you on her side." He pulled off two of the patches and Vivian looked at him. "Tell me why she is so important." Sherlock wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't like being used, or taken advantage, and I feel that is exactly what she would do. I will admit, at one time, years ago, she captured my attention, but now I see her as a virus that needs to be eliminated." He pulled off the last two patches and Vivian took his hand in hers.

"Sherlock, you know I am here, willing to help you in any way you please." Sherlock watched as a smile spread across Vivian's lips, and he soon realized she may be exactly who he needed to lure out Irene.

"I need to find out how she is connected to these men that have ended up dead. There are two recent victims, and two past ones, one from a year ago and one from six months ago."

"Tell me what I need to do." Sherlock got up, heading over to his files and he started pinning up the victims and clues to the wall. After two hours of pinning and stringing, they found that all four victims had in common. All four men had ties to a deep underground club called пълномощие or The Authority. Vivian called Mycroft, against Sherlock's wishes, to get more information.

"Mycroft, I hate to bother you at such a late hour, but I need help gathering some information." Sherlock rolled his eyes as she looked to him, laying in the Chesterfield, trying to think of anything he may have heard about this club.

"Well, I would like to know any and all information you would be privileged to regarding a private club known as púlnomoshtie." There was a pause at the end of the line and soon Mycroft told Vivian he would bring the information over personally.


	28. King or a Pawn

Sherlock was shocked to hear that Mycroft was on his way over with the information Vivian requested from him, maybe he had under estimated her pull with his older brother. Vivian picked up the bag she had carried out into the hallway earlier and now she put it back in her room. She changed into a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and Sherlock's robe before coming back out to find Sherlock laying on the Chesterfield looking up at the wall.

"Why was your father acting like a jerk?"

"Deduce it Sherlock."

"He is a military man, who was hopelessly devoted to your mother as you had said in the past, so it seems that he is a sentimental man who feels that once you find your soul mate so to speak that you shower them with attention, thus showing them that you care. You had only been home a few days when you said that he was a jerk and that you had gotten him to stop, so I feel that what ever you and he were talking about, that it was directly connected to you. What did you tell him?"

"I told him about everyone here, who I had met and some of our adventures, leaving out the bit about the drugs and me being kidnapped."

"Alright, what did he say about me?" Vivian smiled as she kneeled next to Sherlock, playing with a curl as she spoke.

"He just wants me to be happy, but he wants to know that whomever I end up with, they treat me right. He asked how you do that if you're not a man of sentiment."

"And he is afraid I will not be able to make you happy."

"He was."

"How did you change his mind?"

"By telling him that I was happy, and that you are a man who I love." Sherlock froze, she just admitted that she loved him. He felt his heart beating at a frantic pace, his palms were clammy and he felt out of breath. He sat up in a panic, thinking he was suffering a heart attack, but soon realizing he was just experiencing the sensation of knowing someone loves you. He had forgotten what this felt like, he felt this way before when he realized he was John's best friend, and that Mary and John both loved him dearly.

Vivian watched him, reading him, but the sound of someone coming in the door brought Sherlock back to his usual self. Vivian got up and sat in John's chair and Sherlock sat across from her. Mycroft made his way up and in his hand he carried a large binder. He looked at Sherlock, then Vivian stood up, offering Mycroft her seat. He looked at her, as an unfamiliar feeling hit him. Vivian sat in the desk chair after pulling it next to Sherlock's.

"How did you come to find out about púlnomoshtie?"

"I accessed the victim's bank records, tracking their monthly payments to an offshore account. I then traced the account to the organization. I found a few vague references online, but Vivian thought you would have more information. It seems she was correct." Sherlock looked at Mycroft and the two seemed to have a stare down, each man tilting their heads to the right slightly, although to Vivian it seemed that Sherlock, at the moment, was merely trying to mimic Mycroft. Vivian grew tired of each man trying to outdo each other so she spoke up.

"Are you two going to sit here, just to prim and frill or are you going to stop this bitch?" Both men's eyes shot to Vivian instantly. "Good, now that I have your attention, shall we look at this information Mycroft?" He swallowed before laying the file on the coffee table.

"First, tell me how much you know of the organization." Sherlock started.

"It is a very exclusive private club, membership offered to only the wealthiest of clients. It is rumored to be a way for companies to monopolize markets and gain more wealth." Vivian picked up where he left off.

"Other rumors around the club state that membership is only offered once a potential member is nominated by a current member. From nomination, there are voting rings and if the potential member passes all three voting rings they are reviewed to see if they are even púlnomoshtie material. This organization is rumored to be not only for the wealthy but the powerful, hence the name." Sherlock started again.

"It seems that all our victims are both very wealthy and very powerful, and all acquaintances of you brother. You are a member aren't you?" Vivian had an inkling that Mycroft was involved with them, but was not going to flat-out accuse him of being a member. Mycroft leaned back, crossing his legs,and Vivian realized Sherlock was right, Mycroft was a member, that is how he had so much information at his hands already.

"This matter is to be handled with the utmost care. It is a very delicate matter, and there can be no risk of the organization being involved." Sherlock leaned forward, speaking to Mycroft in a hushed tone.

"Your life may be in danger, and I am to handle this delicately. It is your funeral you are asking for." Vivian watched as the two went back and forth for several minutes, Sherlock saying Mycroft was unhappy because he was lonely, Mycroft saying Sherlock was just trying to replace John with Vivian, and that she was a poor substitute. She finally picked the file up off the coffee table and went to the Chesterfield, going over the information Mycroft had brought, most of which was information regarding the four victims specifically. It seems that The Woman was working her way up the food chain. Each man had gotten wealthier and more powerful than the next, and it seemed that the next logical person would be Charles Worthton the Third. Vivian was looking over his information when Sherlock's mobile went off.

Could use your help on a case. The London Colosseum D.I. Lestrade

Sherlock looked at the text, standing up.

"Come on Vivian. We have a case to solve for Gatsby is requesting us."

"Let me change, and it Greg." She went to her room sliding jeans on and a black long sleeve shirt that git her rather snugly." She didn't pay much attention to it as she slid on her jacket and shoes running down the stairs to meet Sherlock out front. The cab ride was a short one and now she and Sherlock followed Greg up to the crime scene.

"Our victim was found an hour ago by the cleaning crew." Vivian got a sinking feeling as they walked briskly.

"Sherlock, she did this."

"How can you be so sure?" Greg had stopped at private Balcony box and Vivian put her hand on Sherlock's arm.

"Because this is the room I saw her come out of." Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he took in what she had said. Vivian looked at Greg.

"Greg, have you identified the victim?"

"Yea its"

"Charles Worthton the Third"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Sherlock, she is working her way up to Mycroft in order to get to you." Sherlock went into the room to see how it was done while Greg stopped Vivian.

"What are you two talking about, she is working her way up to Mycroft? Do you know who did this? and you were here tonight? Do I need to question you Vivian. Remember this is a homicide investigation."

"It's related to another case he is working on, and yes, I think he knows who the murder is. Greg we both here tonight, but I was the only one on this side of the stage. I actually talked to her when she came out of the room."

"So you are a witness that has seen our suspect?"

"Yes, but in my defense, I didn't know she was here with anyone, nor did we know there was a body in the box at the time."

"You know I hate to do this, but I need you to give me a full statement."

"Tell me what I need to do Greg."

From inside the balcony box, Sherlock was looking over the body. He saw no signs of conventional methods, no blood, just a man in his suit on the floor, like he fell over sideways off his chair. Sherlock leaned down, noticing the lipstick smeared on his mouth, the few dark hairs on his suite, the small dents in the carpet from her heels and the playbill laying on the other seat. He called for Vivian, but she didn't answer, then he stood up saying her name again. He walked to the door, seeing no one there.

"Vivian." He called out again, another officer now coming over from the end of the hall. "Have you seen D.I. Gilmore Lestrade and a woman?"

"D.I. Lestrade was taking a woman down stairs to get her official statement, and his name is Greg."

"I know it is." Sherlock went downstairs, looking for Vivian, spotting her filling out a report with Sally Donovan. Sherlock stood next to Greg and spoke, startling the detective.

"Is the body going to St. Bart's?"

"I take it you have a few test to run."

"I do. Is Vivian in any trouble."

"No, she is cooperating, so she will be free to go once she is done filing the report." While Vivian was answering Sally's questions, she saw Sherlock's reflection in a mirror across the lobby. Sally saw the smile and whispered to Vivian.

"How do you stand living with him?"

"Sherlock, it's different at first, but soon you realize it's no different from living with anyone. He has his quirks, but you get used to them."

"Does he just do that thing all the time, when he says what your thinking or doing?"

"No, most time's he rather quiet. It is actually quite peaceful living with him." Sally just looked at him, maybe he wasn't that big of a freak, Vivian seemed to like him and she was normal after all.


	29. Bait

Sherlock and Vivian had been at St. Bart's for two hours while he ran test on the lipstick traces left on the victim. Vivian was waiting for Molly to finish the autopsy and for her to bring a tissue and blood sample for Sherlock to run test on. She heard him move and looked over to see him ruffle his hair before closing his eyes.

"No luck?"

"Just ordinary lipstick. It doesn't make sense."

"Sherlock there are other ways to poison someone."

"How, there are no other signs at the crime scene."

"Sherlock really, step back and look at the larger picture." He looked at her, brow creased. "Most couples have dinner before hand. This could be a slow-moving poison, giving her time to poison him at dinner, or in the car, but the effects are not felt until they are in their box." Sherlock smiled as he thought about it. Soon Molly came in, as if on cue, to give Sherlock the blood and tissue samples. Vivian smiled at his new-found theory and went back to going over the files. Soon Vivian had made three pages full of notes, all reason Ms. Adler could be going against púlnomoshtie. Vivian looked at Sherlock sitting there and she got up.

"Sherlock, I'm going to fetch a coffee, do you want anything?"

"NO." By his tone he was frustrated so Vivian went to get herself some liquid fuel. She got her a cup, noticing Mycroft walking towards her.

"Vivian, I hear another acquaintance of mine has been murdered."

"She is trying to get you, in order to get to him." Mycroft gave her his fake smile as he motioned for her to follow him down to see Sherlock.

"I am aware of her impending threat, but I have several plans in place to stop her." Vivian stopped walking.

"Then why in the hell is Sherlock even involved. Your using him to lure her out. Using your own brother as bait. You jerk." Mycroft turned to look as Vivian.

"Vivian really, stop being such a child, Sherlock is not the bait as you put it. He is needed to help me assure the correct plan is in place. He knows what moves she'll make." Vivian eyed Mycroft suspiciously, not sure whether or not to believe him. She followed him down to see Sherlock, taking her seat as she read over the reports Molly had left for her. She tried not to let Mycroft bother her, but she couldn't help but watch Sherlock and him go back and forth. Soon Mycroft left and Sherlock asked Vivian to show him the reports Molly had finished. He looked over the reports, tossing them aside carelessly.

"There are drugs in his blood, but not in the contents of his stomach, how did she poison him." Sherlock was thinking out loud, and Vivian knew he wasn't looking for an answer, so she smiled as she walked around his desk, whispering quietly behind him.

"What was he wearing? Did he have on a tie pin? Was there anything amiss in his clothing? I wonder if Molly has found anything on the body?" Just then Sherlock's eyes shot open and he turned around, wild look in his eyes as he grabbed Vivian and kissed her. He ran out to see Molly and soon she pulled the body back out of the freezer. Vivian joined them a moment later and donned a pair of latex gloves, walking over to the body bag and looking at his feet.

"Sherlock, did you see this?"

"His weekly pedicure is of no consequence Vivian."

"Sherlock, you may want to look." Molly appeared across from Vivian and peered to where Vivian indicated, and gasped. Sherlock looked at both women, coming over and seeing it for himself. Between his first and second toes, a needle mark. Sherlock backed away from the table and turned, picking up a scapulae and throwing it at the wall like a throwing knife, the scapulae buried into the wall nearly the length of the entire blade. If the woman had done this, she wasn't getting her hand dirty.

Three days Sherlock chased down every possible lead on the case, but still he was no closer to getting Irene than he was before. Vivian was hoping Mycroft was right, but in some sense felt uneasy that so much time had gone by and Irene had yet to make another move. Vivian came home from work today, the sound of the violin being played upstairs, and she thought it may be a good sign. She went up, taking her coat and shoes off before walking into the living room. When she got into the living room, she looked around, not seeing Sherlock anywhere, but saw his phone playing on his desk. She went over, turning it off before calling out to him. She heard a sound in the bathroom, so she pulled out a gun she had hidden in the refrigerator. She held her breath and waited, and when the door opened she turn out of the kitchen and held her gun up, seeing Sherlock looking at her.

"Put it down Vivian. I just bathed." Vivian dropped the gun looking at him standing there in his robe.

"Aren't you worried about her coming for Mycroft, or you?"

"No, I have dealt with her once before, I can handle her again."

"You felt something for her before, that is the only reason she isn't dead." Vivian stashed the gun back in the refrigerator and went to sit in his chair. He came out dressed and looked at her sitting there.

"I don't feel anything for that woman, not anymore."

"Then end her." Vivian didn't even bother to look at him, she just sat there, picking up the paper and looking it over. Sherlock laid back onto the Chesterfield, deep in thought. Vivian stayed quiet while his mind moved through all the facts, putting the pieces together. He thought he had finally gotten somewhere, his eyes popping open, realizing it was early morning, and Vivian was nowhere to be found. Sherlock got up, heading out to see his brother, texting Vivian while he rode in the back of cab.

_Vivian, I know her next move. Meet me when you can. S.H._

Sherlock met with Mycroft, getting the right plan in place to take Irene Adler down for good. Sherlock headed back to Baker St. waiting on Vivian, but she never came home. Now as evening closed in around him, he began to worry, where was Vivian. He sat down at his desk, turning the GPS on in her mobile. It showed that it was at a local pub and Sherlock was happy, but angry at the same time. He sat and waited, and soon he saw the GPS getting closer, heading back towards Baker St. When it said it was in front of his building he shut the laptop and sat in his chair, waiting for her to ascend the stairs. Sherlock soon realized there were two pairs of footsteps in the hallway and now as he looked to the door, Vivian appeared, a shadow next to her.

"Where have you been, out for a pint?"

"Yup." Vivian was drunk, and now he saw D.I. Lestrade come from out of the shadows.

"We got a call she was trying to buy drugs, so I headed out to get her." Sherlock's face was so full of disappointment, until Greg continued. "Turns out she was trying to buy information from some of the local dealers, they are the ones who called about her harassing them." Vivian decided to try to tel her side.

"They knew more than they were letting on, selfish assholes. And they were drugs dealers, why didn't you put them in your car Lestrade?" She poked him in the chest but he caught her hand, stopping her from pushing him again.

"She is all yours Sherlock." Greg then headed down to the street while Vivian sank into the Chesterfield. Sherlock looked over her, knowing she could handle her alcohol.

"You're not drunk."

"Of course not, but it made Greg go easier on me."

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"Getting closer to The Woman." Sherlock eyed her up, she was telling the truth, but what did she know. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. She came out, in nothing but Sherlock's robe and made her way to his bed. This was the first time she had been to his room since she had gotten home from holiday. Sherlock watched her, but he didn't follow to bed, instead he sat up re-calculating his predictions.


	30. Chapter 30

Vivian woke up alone in Sherlock's bed, but she wasn't surprised. She sat up, hearing voices in the other room, Sherlock and someone else. She figured it was John, or Mrs. Hudson so she tied the robe around her tight and walked out into the kitchen. She noticed the kitchen doors were closed, unusual she thought, so she stood quietly, listening. She retrieved the gun out of the refrigerator and peeked into the hallway, the door was shut. She had nowhere to hide the gun, so she put it back and slowly creeped into the hallway. She took a deep breath and peeked her head in, seeing Sherlock and talking to someone who was sitting in John's chair. Suddenly Sherlock's eyes darted to the door, and whoever he was talking to, spoke up.

"Dr. Watson, please it's been far to long. Come in." Vivian felt her blood boil, she knew that voice, the same one from the night at the theater. Vivian donned a smile, as she smoothed her hair, pushing the door open with Sherlock like flair. She walked in and stood there momentarily, look of shock on her face.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a client here. Would you like a cup of tea?" She had directed the question to Irene, who now was looking between Vivian and Sherlock.

"No thank you." Irene waited for Vivian to leave, but Vivian walked over and leaned down to Sherlock, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear.

"Get her out, or I will." Sherlock shocked the hell out of her as he ran the back of his fingers up the side of her leg slowly. She knew he was feeling for a gun holster, but it still caused her heart to race. She spoke a hair louder, wanting Irene to hear. "I'm taking a shower, if you can get away." Vivian then stood up, turning to face Irene again.

"So sorry to interrupt. Please have a lovely day." She looked at Sherlock as she started to walk out, winking over her shoulder. She went to Sherlock's room, finding her phone in his bed before heading into the bathroom. She started the shower and sent a text to John.

She is here. The Woman is in our flat talking to him. V.H.

WHAT? I am in the office, I can't get away. John

Vivian then sent a message to Mycroft.

do you have audio along with the video in our flat? V.H.

No, I do not. Why?

She is here with him now.

Vivian showered for effect only, then she got out and padded her way to her bedroom, noticing the door to the living room was open and he was alone. Their eyes met for a moment but Vivian kept moving down the hallway to get dressed. She came out, and sat on the sofa, looking at him as he searched his mind palace. Suddenly his eyes were open and he looked at Vivian.

"You can't go into work today."

"What? Why not?"

"Please, just promise me you won't go." Vivian saw the look in his eyes, he was being sincere.

"Am I being threatened?"

"It is possible that she would harm you to get to me."

"Good, let her try." Sherlock searched Vivian's face, but she was firm in her resolve. Vivian had no plans on backing down from Irene Adler, and that scared even Sherlock. Vivian got up and went to the bathroom to dry her hair, and when she came back out, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. She slid her shoes and coat on before starting to head downstairs. She got to the landing and stopped, seeing Mycroft and Sherlock talking at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh Vivian, no need to rush into work. You don't work there anymore." Sherlock smiled, pleased with himself until he saw Vivian coming down the stairs. He furrowed his brows together as Vivian looked to Mycroft.

"What did he do."

"Vivian I simply." She shot a look to the detective.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you, I am asking Mycroft."

"Vivian, I can assure you my brother is only looking out for your well-being. It seems he is capable of sentiment." Vivian slapped Mycroft and Sherlock was just as shocked as Mycroft was as she moved past the two.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." With that she left. She stepped out in the cold January wind and hailed a cab. She knew Sherlock was looking out for her, but who was looking out for him. She decided to go out shopping, even thought now she didn't have a job. She went out to a few boutiques, getting a new dress, a couple of pairs of shoes and a new purse. After being gone for nearly four hours, she decided it was time to head back to Baker Street. Vivian hailed a cab, getting in and giving the driver her address. She sat and looked over her phone while they drove, but soon Vivian realized she should have arrived already, she looked up, but didn't recognize where they were.

"Hey, Baker Street! Where the hell are you off to?"

"A Slight detour Miss Herrington." Vivian felt her heart racing, how did the cabbie know her name. She tried to open the doors, but they were locked. She grabbed the lock next to the window, but when she pulled it up, it sliced into her finger deeply. She pulled her hand away and stuck her bleeding thumb in her mouth. She looked closely, seeing that the locks were sharp as razor blade.

"WHO IS PAYING YOU?"

"My boss just wants to talk to you."

"THEN WHY AM I BEING FORCED AGAINST MY WILL?"

"You won't meet with her any other way." Vivian looked at the cab more closely now, the windows were all reinforced, bullet proof no doubt. There was no way for her to unlock the doors and she picked up her phone, but it showed no service. Vivian dialed anyway, maybe something would get through. She typed out a message hitting send as well, but nothing.

"There is a signal damper in the car Miss Herrington. Don't worry we will arrive shortly." Vivian sat back, closing her eyes, trying to think of a plan. She decided she needed to watch where she was being taken, so that she could let Sherlock know where she was. They drove for another 27 minutes and she had an acute approximation where they were. They had pulled into a large old structure she assumed to be an old powder mill. She slowly got out of the cab when the driver opened the door for her and looked around. She spotted four possible exits and six shooters waiting for her to make a wrong move. She took a few steps in the direction the cabbie pointed her in. Then she held her head high as she walked through building, not willing to show how she was a bit intimidated. Soon she saw The Woman sitting on an old cart as if it was her throne.

"Hello Miss Herrington. It's nice to finally know your name."

"Hello to you as well Ms. Adler. It's nice your stench is no longer in our flat." Irene stood up, walking her way over to Vivian, circling her as she spoke.

"One thing you need to understand about Sherlock Holmes, he is mine."

"Not anymore."

"It's funny, because he's never mentioned you."

"That's funny, I can say the same about you."

"I have captured his attention."

"I felt his skin against mine, have you?" Vivian kept her eyes focused ahead of her, not wanting to look at Sherlock's former temptress, who was stalking Vivian like prey. She felt Irene touch her shoulders as she whispered to Vivian.

"But has he touched you?" Irene brushed back Vivian's hair, her fingers gliding across Vivian's neck softly. "I can show you all the attention he never will."

"I don't think your my type."

"Just because I lack the equipment your used to doesn't mean I won't be able to bring you to your knees."

"Is this little cat show over? I really would love to go home to Sherlock now, curl up on the Chesterfield with him." Irene took a handful of Vivian's hair, pulling her head back at a painful angle.

"You tell Sherlock about his, I start picking off his family. I have eyes and ears everywhere, and Sherlock Holmes will be mine."

"I don't need to tell him about this." Vivian looked at Irene, a coy smile across her lips. "I promise." Irene smiled, seeing fear in Vivian's eyes. Irene kissed Vivian deeply before whispering to her.

"My offer still stands, I can show you all the pleasure he never will." Vivian refused to show her disgust, instead she waited for Irene to let her go, and when she did, Vivian simply walked towards the cab. Once she was in the cab, she looked at her phone in her pocket, she had recorded the entire conversation.


	31. Kiss of Death

"Sherlock!" Vivian had run up the stairs to their flat, but once she got upstairs, she realized the door was closed. She stood by the door and listened, but nothing, suddenly the door opened and she nearly fell in. She looked up at John and pushed past him, seeing Sherlock and a client sitting there.

"Vivian, this is Ms. Sutton, Sherlock and I were just looking into her case."

"Hi, Nice to meet you. Sherlock I have your next case."

"Vivian please." She turned and looked at John who was holding her arm. She thought about what Irene has said.

"Your right, I'm sorry to interrupt. I've got to go." With that she was down the stairs and John thought it was odd how she was acting, but Sherlock seemed unfazed by her behavior. He turned back to Ms. Sutton while John just stood there looking between his good friend and the door Vivian had disappeared through.

Vivian found a cab and while the driver made his way across London she sat with her eyes closed and tried to will herself to forget the way Irene touched her. Once out in front of the large white building she made her way inside.

"I can't see Mycroft, please the man has a camera in the flat I share with his brother and I can't see him. You ring him and tell him that at this moment The Woman is not who has to fear, it's me." Vivian leaned further onto Anthea's Desk and waited until the brunette picked up the phone, but it was apparent that whoever answered gave her instructions before giving her a chance to speak. Anthea rose from her chair and led Vivian through to Mycroft's office. Vivian took a seat across from Mycroft's desk and a few moment's later he came in.

"Vivian I do hope this is important, I was just trying to prevent a war from breaking out between your country and China." Vivian never said a word, she simply put her phone on the desk and played back the conversation between herself and Irene for him. After it was done, Mycroft sat back in his chair and looked at Vivian, he had seen fear in her before, but nothing like this. She had no clue how to deal with Irene and keep Sherlock safe. In the seconds he looked at Vivian he could see just how much she loved his brother, all of the signs there in front of him and the biggest tell of them all, was her coming to him.

"I will handle this."

"I want in. Mycroft please, I need in on this one." Her breathing quickened slightly, barely enough to notice, well normal people wouldn't have noticed but Mycroft wasn't normal. Her eyes shifted between his and she was gripping the arms on the chair so tightly her knuckles where white. Then she took in a deep breath and calmed back down just as quickly. He could tell she was dying to get her hands on Irene and he wasn't sure if it would cause her to be more diligent or careless, but at this point all that was important to him was being threatened and he hated leg work.

Vivian had sat across from Mycroft for a few hours when her phone chimed.

Vivian, you left in quite a hurry and Sherlock says you haven't returned. Mary and I are here if you need help. J.W.

Thanks John, but I'm with a friend, we are just going over some plans and then I will be on my way home. V.H.

"Mary, she said she is with a friend making plans, who would she be with."

"My guess is that plans have something to do with Sherlock, is it his birthday soon?"

"No, but this isn't like her. I'm concerned for her."

"I'll talk to her later on, maybe she just needs to talk to another woman. She also could be looking for a new job."

"I thought she had a job."

"Sherlock called them this morning, told them she quit." John slumped back in his chair, but in all reality, that didn't surprise him.

It was nearing midnight as Vivian climbed the stairs to the flat she shared with Sherlock, and tonight she was stunned to see Sherlock had left his bedroom door open. She walked over and peaked in, seeing him all wrapped up in his sheet. She noticed his window was open, so she closed it and turned to put a warmer blanket over him. As he felt the weight of the quilt on him, Sherlock turned to see Vivian standing there, but there was a shell-shocked look on her face when she saw him, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Who was here?"

"No one why."

"You've got lipstick on your cheek Sherlock." The detective reached up and ran his fingers over his cheek, smearing the blood-red lipstick on his skin. Sherlock sat up and Vivian went into the living room as he dressed and came out to find her there, staring at the kitchen from his chair. He had washed his face, but Vivian was afraid to look at him, knowing she'd still see it.

"What exactly did you see when you came in?"

"I came up, the door was open, as usual, and I saw that your bedroom door was open. Then I came in to make sure you were alright and I saw the window was open, I shut it, turning around to cover you with the quilt, it was 10 degrees cooler in your room. That is when you rolled over and I saw that she had marked you."

"So this is from her then."

"Sherlock, surely to god you know that is her favorite shade of lipstick." He didn't hear Vivian, instead he closed his eyes, trying to calculate just how long it would have taken his room to cool down ten degrees Fahrenheit. Suddenly he heard her voice again.

"Between 32 and 48 minutes depending on wind patterns in the past hour." He opened his eyes to see her sitting there in his robe across from him. She was all curled up in the chair, smiling at him. "How did the lipstick get there Sherlock?"

"The woman."

"And how did she get in?"

"The window. She has used it to sneak in before. But the bigger question is how did you change so quickly?"

"Did I?"

"No, you are in my head, I am in my mind palace, where you ever here to wake me up."

"You already know that answer, think." He thought about it, seeing it all replay in his mind in slow motion.

"You came in, saw the window and closed it, telling me I needed to keep the window closed in the winter. You asked when she was there. You shook me, I didn't wake up, why didn't I wake up. Her, she did this, oh, just like her, kiss of death. The lipstick, it's poisoned. But it can't be poisoned can it? No, because that would imply that there is an easy way to counter the effects of it, but the fact that you are here now is proof enough that I have to find out how to counter it myself." Sherlock looked at his mind's vision of Vivian, admiring her as they started working out how to get him out of this and awake.


	32. counting on prayer

Sherlock went through his mind, trying to figure out just how Irene had poisoned him, and in the real world Vivian did the same. Vivian sat by his bedside in the hospital, only leaving when John or Mary was there by his side. Vivian was reading a medical journal about poisoning as Mary came in, a brunette following behind her.

"Oh Sherls." Vivian looked up at the woman who now stood by his side, holding his hand. Mary could see the look in Vivian's eyes, so she introduced them

"Vivian, this is my friend Janine, she knew Sherlock well." Vivian stood up and extended a hand out to Janine.

"It's nice to meet you." Janine looked Vivian over as Mary spoke.

"Janine, this is Vivian, she lives with Sherlock."

"OH, so you and he are"

"Sort of."

"He could be lying to you."

"No, I can always tell when he's lying." Mary then looked at Vivian's reading material.

"You still working on this."

"Yea, well we are. I have Molly working on it, and I keep reading things to him, I know he can hear me." Janine looked at her.

"How can you tell?"

"His heart monitor. That is the same way he could tell I could hear him when I was in this same position." Mary sat down looking over him.

"You still haven't figured it out have you."

"No, but you and I both know what I plan on doing about it." Vivian's eyes flew wide as she turned around looking at Sherlock, hearing him mumble. She leaned down brushing his hair back.

"Sherlock, tell me again." She had her ear close to his mouth and he tried to say something, but it was incoherent. "I know your trying, but we just can't make out what you're saying."

After nearly an hour, Vivian had the information she was needing, rushing down to the nurse's station and asking for the doctor. After another hour worth of arguing, Vivian convinced the doctor of what need to be administered to Sherlock to counter the effects of whatever drug he had been given. Once the doctor had given Sherlock the medication, Vivian sat by his bedside and talked to him. She started out reading a medical journal, then once she was done with that, she started reading him the bible. She kept hoping he would wake up to spat out random facts proving what she had said was wrong, but four hours later and he was still asleep. She set the Bible aside as she took his hand in hers, bowing her head down and she prayed out loud, needing a miracle.

"Lord, please. You may not think so, but this man is faithful. He may appear to be a lost soul, but he is far from that. He may not believe in you, but he believes in his friends, those who are close to him. To those people he is loyal, and trustworthy. He is a good man, no. He is a great man, a bit child like at times, but a great man none the less. If you let him pass, you will lose nothing nor gain anything from him, but me, you will lose. To let this man die before his time would prove to me that you are not some forgiving god, but nothing more than a bedtime story. I need him to prove to me you exist. For if you do not exist, why create a man as brilliant, as clever and as willing as he is to give his life to save others. Please, save this man, and if you must take someone, take me." Vivian felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she rested her head by his hand, hearing nothing but the faint sounds of monitors and their breathing.

Suddenly the heart monitor went off, and as Vivian's head flew up, Sherlock sat up pulling the lines from his body.

"God had nothing to do with it, I was the only one I could count on." He looked at Vivian, unable to read the look in her eyes, but he knew he read pain. "You did help, just not fast enough."

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I think it nearly time for me to prove that I am the man you think I am." Vivian watched as Sherlock stood up, the back of his hospital gown hanging open. She felt her cheeks redden as she looked to the floor as he pulled on his trousers. The nurses came in, trying to get him back in bed, but he simply smiled and pulled the I.V. out of his arm. One of the nurses ran off to get the doctor, and soon John came in.

"Sherlock, get back in bed."

"No. I am felling loads better. I have work to do." John then looked at Vivian who was standing there putting a bandage on where the I.V. had been.

"Do you honestly think I could convince him to stay here for any longer?"

"Well you COULD TRY." The attending doctor came in, looking at Sherlock who was nearly dressed, now buttoning up his shirt.

"Mr. Holmes, you more than likely will end up back here in just a few hours. I suggest you stay."

"And I suggest you cut back on the cupcakes if you want to lose those last five pounds."

"Sherlock, stop being rude."

"Vivian, you know I cannot help how other people see me, now are you coming with me? I'd hate to be alone if I pass out." Vivian looked at John as she grabbed her phone and purse.

"Sorry, you know I can't stop him, but I promise you I'll stay with him." Vivian took off down the hall after Sherlock, who was waiting for her in the stairwell. As she walked into the stairwell, he stood there, looking at Vivian, standing close to her as he spoke.

"Thank you for staying with me, and for helping me out of this."

"Anything for you Sherlock." he looked at her, wishing he could show her in a way she would understand, he needed her to know he did appreciate her and how much her truly did care. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers kissing her softly, moving closer to her as he felt her fingers on his neck. He pulled his lips away, looking deep into her eyes as he took her hand and started pulling her downstairs with him.


	33. Chapter 33

Sherlock pulled Vivian into a cab and soon they were traveling to a large home. Once they got out of the cab, Sherlock looked weak, and Vivian held onto him.

"You alright?"

"Yes, but this ends here." He went to push the door in, but it was locked and he sunk down, as if he was going to pick the lock, but Vivian didn't feel that patient.

"Sherlock, let me." He leaned back and looked at Vivian, then she kicked the door with a splintering force. Sherlock stood up, and smiled at he looked at Vivian.

"It seems someone has left the door open for us." Sherlock went in and began looking around. It looked as through someone was recently there, the fireplace was still glowing and there was steaming cup of tea on the table by the sofa. Sherlock went upstairs, and Vivian felt a pain in the pit of her stomach, she could smell Irene's perfume. She followed perfume into a bedroom, and they were shocked to find it empty. The door slammed shut behind them and they both spun around to see Irene standing there. She had a needle in her hand and she looked at Vivian.

"When I offered you pleasure, I never thought you'd bring me a toy to play with."

"I didn't."

"Don't be so sure." Just then Vivian felt a sting to her neck. She turned back to look into Sherlock's eyes, and she heard him whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Vivian, forgive me." She felt her body get heavy, then she slept.

Vivian woke up several hours later, in the still darkness of night. She was still in the same house, but this time, there was a phone tucked into her hand. She felt discombobulated as she tried to stand up. It was as if her body was drunk. She slid the phone into her jacket pocket and tried to find her way back out into the street. She made it to the stoop, and while she looked up and down the street, the phone rang. There was no I.D. on the number, and she answered it in a groggy voice.

"Hello"

"What have you done to Sherlock?"

"John, it's Vivian."

"Vivian, what the hell. I've been ringing your bloody phone for hours, where is he?"

"He gave me some sort of shot, he's with her." John listened in disbelief. There was no way Sherlock would willingly go with Irene, at one time yes, but not now.

"No, there was some mistake, Sherlock didn't leave with her. Someone left a note with Mrs. Hudson, telling me who ever answered this phone was responsible for Sherlock's downfall."

"Someone left this phone with me. Please John, you must believe me." John was pacing the floor, and Mary could tell something was wrong.

"Where are you."

"Her house I can only assume."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay put."

"Don't worry, my legs are still like pudding." Vivian collapsed onto the stoop and while she waited, she tried to remember every detail she could think of.

As John and Mary pulled up, John could see Vivian struggling to get up off the steps. John jumped out of the car, helping Vivian to her feet and into the back seat. She slid into the car, trying to concentrate on any details she could think of.

"John, who is she married to?"

"She's not."

"She had a ring on, it was a wedding set actually." Soon Vivian made a phone call to Mycroft, wanting his help on this. He gathered every ounce of information on Ms. Adler, finding out she had gotten married to a Mr. Godfrey Norton, a lawyer in London. He also found out that the witness to the marriage was none other than his brother dear. Mycroft brought all the information to John's house, telling them what he had found, watching as Vivian looked over the files. He could see all the anger Vivian was keeping inside, then he recognized a look of inspiration. She knew what she needed to do to bring down Irene. As Vivian looked up at Mycroft with a smile on her lips, he could tell she was ready to stop The Woman.

Vivian sipped a cup of tea while she explained her plan to Mycroft, John and Mary. She knew exactly how to lure out Irene, and she was going to fight fire with fire. Mycroft was impressed by Vivian's ingenuity, her plan may actually get his brother back in one piece, and end Irene in the process, but there was big risk in all of it, someone else may end up hurt. Mycroft helped Vivian prepare for what she needed to do, and by that evening, they had all they needed.

Late that evening Vivian walked into a large charity ball on the arm of one of London's most attractive lawyers, and business men. Mr. Norton had his life threatened and was very nervous about people seeing him with this woman, who was obviously not his wife. Vivian was even so bold at to wear a new gown she found hanging in Irene's closet, her jewelry too even. Godfrey knew his wife was a very successful business woman, who had pissed off half the country, but he had no idea the government thought she was dead. Irene kept most of her life private from him, and now he was beginning to see why. As he led Vivian out onto the ballroom floor. a few people had started to notice that he was with a strange woman. Vivian was holding onto his arm, smiling as they walked along.

"Your wife is supposed to be here correct?"

"Yes. She is to be along shortly, she said she had a business meeting today."

"Do you know what her meetings consist of?"

"Business."

"Why are men so thick? Your wife is no ordinary business woman, but I suppose if you don't look at it, then it isn't there right. She makes her living bedding any man or woman who pays her enough, making their fantasies come true, usually by means of whips and handcuffs."

"No, it isn't true."

"Denying it doesn't make it go away Godfrey." He looked at the woman on his arm, finally asking her what was on his mind.

"What has she done to you?"

"She took something from me, something very dear to me. I'd like it back."

"Like what, a client?"

"OH no no, I am not in her business, she took my partner."

"For business?"

"No, she's in love with him, but he is a man who is incapable of returning love." She hated telling Godfrey that his wife was in love with another man, but she needed him to feel that pain. that ensured his helped. She heard a commotion going on at the front of the hall, and Vivian never bothered to turn and see what was going on, she knew, Irene had arrived. Vivian could hear Irene moving through the crowd, listening to the voices behind. Godfrey turned to see his wife, scared look in his eye.

"So this is how you get back at me, create a scandal with my husband?"

"Me, create a scandal? I'm not The woman, the one who has tied up most of the hands in this room. I simply came here with a very attractive man."


	34. Chapter 34

Vivian's eyes finally met with Irene's and she could see the rage in them, and the arousal. Yes, there was lust dripping from her, and that was something Vivian was counting on. Vivian slowly ran her fingers down Godfrey's arm, lacing her fingers with his as she whispered in his ear softly. Irene stood there, arms crossed as she watched her husband, now irate as a smile slipped across his lips from whatever Vivian had said to him. Irene took in a deep breath, grabbing a glass of champagne off a passing tray and drinking it in one gulp. She took a step towards her husband, not wanting to cause to much of a scene, as she spoke to him.

"I don't know what she has told you, but I suggest you and I go someplace quiet to speak about this."

"I think that would be a lovely idea. Why don't we go where you have Miss Vivian's friend." Irene looked at Vivian, wanting nothing more than to just kill her on the spot, but she smiled politely.

"I have no clue what Miss Herrington is talking about, I have no one held anywhere." Godfrey was trying really hard to keep his cool, and Vivian could tell his nerves were getting to him, so she slowly ran her fingertips across his palm, watching him relax as she pressed her lips against his shoulder. Irene felt an anger bubbling up inside of her, especially now that Vivian was calming down her husband. Godfrey had no clue how Vivian knew what calmed him, but he felt so much more at ease now that she was holding onto him.

"Irene, I know you think that now that you have Sherlock that you're safe, but honestly you haven't looked around have you?" Irene scanned her eyes across the room all exits were blocked, then she started seeing faces that terrified her, people who wanted her dead. These were not solely people who husband had rubbed elbows with before, no there were the ones she had crossed here as well. "Oh yea, are you starting to see just how dire this situation is, the only way you walk out of here alive is with me and dear Godfrey here is to tell us where Sherlock is, other than that I leave you to all these people. You know it wasn't easy assembling them all here, some were incarcerated you know. Death does not have to happen tonight Irene, give me back Sherlock." Irene's jaw flexed, here lips pursed together as she looked at Vivian, not sure how she managed to pull all this off.

"You must be a woman with a great deal of influence and enemies yourself."

"Oh, I am, but I know how to keep my enemies close."

"Fine, I will take you to Sherlock."

"No, you won't. You will tell me where he is, and once I get word back that he's safe, then we leave." Irene started fuming, yelling at Vivian.

"I will do no such thing, that is my only way to ensure I survive this. I will not agree to those terms." Godfrey let go of Vivian, grabbing Irene by the arm and pulling her close to him.

"Now you listen to me, you will give her the address, and it will be the correct one because I'm done. And god so help me if you don't." His voice was a harsh whisper and Vivian didn't try to hide the smirk of amusement on her lips. Irene hadn't seen this side of her husband before, usually she was the dominate force, but now he was and she knew he had seen all her tricks, he knew what she liked. He knew exactly what to do to get her to give up the information willingly. There was a lust in her eye as she looked up at Godfrey, trying her best to get him back on her side, running her hands over his chest. Godfrey pushed her hands away, taking a step back, his hand resting on Vivian's back as she smiled. Vivian pulled her phone out, looking at Irene as she was waiting for the address. Irene reluctantly gave over the address and once Vivian hit send she turned and smiled at Godfrey.

"Care to dance sir?" He held his arm out, leading Vivian out onto the dance floor before he started waltzing her around the room, speaking to her quietly as they moved.

"You aren't going to let them hurt her are you?"

"She's not in any real danger, as long as she gave us the right place to find Sherlock."

"Please, she is still my wife, and I have been very compliant."

"You have been and I hope you know her well enough to lead us to believe she will be just as compliant."

"You are like her, you refuse to see it, but you are. Both of you craving all the knowledge you can take in. You're dangerous too, I can see it in your eyes and they way you carry yourself. You're a woman who won't let any man hold her back from reaching your full potential." Vivian didn't hide the that she knew Godfrey was speaking the truth, so he kept going, wanting to know why his wife had gone through great lengths. "Why is this friend of yours so special?"

"He's brilliant, a proper genius, although his brother's intelligence surpasses his. Still thought Sherlock has a tiny shred of humanity in him, Mycroft doesn't, he sees us as goldfish, swimming around aimlessly."

"Did Irene and this, Sherlock, did they; was he a client?" Vivian moved her hand from Godfrey's shoulder to his neck, making him look deep into her eyes.

"No, honestly I don't know that Sherlock would know what to do if he was ever put in that situation. Sex is one thing Sherlock never shows interest in." Godfrey let go of a breath he's been holding, and then Vivian's phone chimed. As she checked the message Godfrey felt a sour ball hit his stomach as her expression changed. She let go of him completely, making her way over to Irene at a furious pace.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Irene was hiding her fear behind a smile.

"You asked to locate him, and you did, now get me out of here."

"No! I wanted him safe, not drugged and brain washed! What the hell were you doing to him?" Vivian was shouting, causing all eyes to be focused on her and Irene now. Godfrey soon put his arms around Vivian, pulling her away from Irene. Seeing her husband worry about Vivian was a slap in the face to Irene and she went after them.

"No, you get me out of here!" Vivian pulled Godfrey's arms off her waist and she slowly turned to Irene.

"I plan on it." Vivian reached into her clutch, pulling out a gun and raising it to Irene. The room went into chaos, some people falling to the floor while others ran for the exit. In midst of all the wildness, a man slowly walked over to Vivian speaking to her quietly.

"You do not need to do this Vivian, you know we will do everything we can to try to put my brother back to his former state."

"I trust you will Mycroft." Vivian lowered her gun and Irene took a step back before she fell to the floor. No one heard the gunshot, but the smoke coming from Vivian's gun was enough to know who shot her. Irene laid there bleeding as the bullet had torn through her thigh. Vivian slowly unloaded the clip before handing the gun to one of Mycroft's men before she turned to face the ice man himself, slight shrug in her shoulders.

"It went off accidentally." Vivian turned and walked towards the door, not caring who was following her, she was on her way to see what damage Irene had done to Sherlock.


	35. Chapter 35

Mycroft refused to let Vivian see Sherlock right away, wanting to try to reverse some of the damage Irene did. Vivian didn't leave Baker St. for three days, trying to make sure Sherlock would be as comfortable as possible when he got back. Finally Mycroft showed up, giving Vivian the news.

"Vivian, I think you could be of a great help to us." Vivian looked to Mycroft, not sure what he wanted her help with.

"Alright, what can I do to help you. I mean after all you did make sure to look the other way at my gun misfiring at Ms. Adler." Mycroft gave her a smile as he sat in John's chair, watching as Vivian curled into Sherlock's.

"I would like you to come with me to work on a very difficult case to break." She tilted her head as she raised a brow to him.

"I don't work for you remember." Mycroft looked her over, knowing the one piece of information that would get her to go along was the last thing he would tell her. He just looked her over, tilting his head like Sherlock does and she leaned forward. "Tell me the truth Mycroft and I may be inclined to help."

"You know everything you need to know." He watched as she looked him over, her eyes scrutinizing every detail of him and she suddenly stood up. Her voice was loud and Mycroft thought he could heard Mr. Hudson saying something about the neighbors as Vivian yelled.

"You haven't been able to help him? How much damage did she do?" Vivian leaned down over him, her glare enough to make him shift in his seat.

"He refuses to talk to me or John. She gave him large amounts of a hallucinogenic as well as a cocktail of other drugs. When my men found him he was strapped into a chair, forced to watch a videos of her and her clients." Vivian sat down and Mycroft handed her a cell phone with some video's of Sherlock on it. She watched them, and Mycroft could see that she wished she had just killed Irene when she had the chance. She got up and looked at Mycroft as he sat there.

"What in the hell are you still sitting there for, let's go." She moved down the steps swiftly and soon she was on the sidewalk waiting for Mycroft to make it out of the flat. His driver opened the door and Mycroft let Vivian climb into the car first, joining her so that he could take her to Sherlock. In the car she assaulted Mycroft with a barrage of questions on how they've tried to treat Sherlock, but she was beginning to see that Mycroft had really exhausted all other ideas.

"So, you've flushed his system, shown him videos and photos of his life prior and made sure his cognitive mind was functioning properly. There must have been something you've missed. She would not put him in this state if she could not bring him out of it. Her plot to use him against The Authority is still valid Mycroft. Why was she one step ahead of you? is there a traitor in your midst?" Mycroft sat there, looking at Vivian, hoping he was right to bring her to Sherlock and that she was wrong about a traitor.

They arrived at the location Mycroft had been using as his "command central" over the past week and Vivian looked around as he led her to Sherlock. She got to the door and Mycroft took a step back, indicating that she was going in alone. Vivian took a step into the room where Sherlock was sitting in his robe and pajamas staring at the wall. He had written all sort of nonsense on the wall, lines and circles around words he thought were important. He turned to see Vivian, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over.

"Are you here to assassinate me as well?" She walked over to the far wall standing in front of his scribbles.

"Do you think I am? Deduce it." He scrutinized her, studying her as she sat down in the floor. She could see his eyes scanning over her, narrowing at times before he'd direct his attention elsewhere.

"No. You think my mind is broken. You also are looking for someone, you lost someone and you're looking to get them back, someone you love no doubt. You seem to be the sort that's full of sentiment, full of hope that this loved one will be found safe and sound."

"You're quite good, quick too." Sherlock had an idea, she could see that miniscule smirk as he leaned over.

"If you help me, I can help you find this person." She couldn't tell what he was up to, so she stood up, turning to look at his ramblings on the wall.

"Need a fresh perspective on a case?"

"No, I want my violin. Those people think it would be dangerous, but honestly if I wanted to hurt them I could do so with just my hands." She turned back around, surprised to see him standing there so close to her.

"It helps you think when you can't connect the dots from one fact to another." He gave her a half-smile as he walked around her, looking at his wall once again.

"It seems you're rather good at deductions as well." She turned and walked out of the room, smile on her lips knowing that she did more than Mycroft or John was able to do. She found Mycroft in a room watching over monitors of his brother dear, surprised look on his face.

"He thought you were to assassinate him, I wouldn't think that a reason to gloat."

"Give him his violin."

"He could use it to hurt himself. No." She knew he was right, but she wanted Sherlock to have a little trust in her so she sat down next to Mycroft, placing her hand on his arm gently.

"I'll tell him he only gets to use it under supervision of one of your men." Mycroft thought about it before he turned to her slowly.

"If he gets hurt, it's on your hands." Mycroft gave a wave of the hand then on-screen a man walked into Sherlock's cell, violin in hand. Vivian and Mycroft heard the exchange between Sherlock and the guard. It turned out Sherlock would only accept Vivian as his "nanny" as he called it. Mycroft huffed listening to his brother, finally looking to Vivian and asking her to go to him. She stood up, walking into Sherlock's cell, waiting for the security guard to leave before speaking. Sherlock moved his lone chair, putting it in the corner and motioning for her to sit while he played.

Vivian watched him for a while, listening to him but she could see his eyes on the wall, so she turned her attention to it as well, her eyes tracing over the words scattered about. The words started looking familiar and her mind when into overdrive. She stood up, picking up a marker Sherlock had been using and she started making her own lines on the wall. Mycroft watched as she frantically moved, standing on the chair to reach some of the higher places on the wall. She then turned to the camera, talking out loud.

"I think I know what she was trying to do." Sherlock stood there looking at what Vivian had done, but he still didn't see it. Vivian took his violin and bow before leaving the room, making her way back out to talk to her temporary boss. He looked at her when she walked in, surprised when she grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling out the message from the wall.

_None of the decisions are yours. When you can't refuse anything and can't even move, those voices in your head go silent. All you can do, and all you are permitted to do, is feel._

"She was trying to make him feel, to make him more like the rest of us. She wanted to make him her lover so that she could manipulate him. She was trying her damnedest to turn him into her pawn." She scribbled out a list of supplies she needed and handed it to Mycroft. "Get me these things and I'll see if I can't get him back."

An hour later and Sherlock looked around as the lights in his room/cell dimmed. He stood up to look out the small window in the door but it opened before he could get to it. Then she walked in, her hair swept up into a side bun, her brown eyes outlined by long lashes, her lips painted the color of blood.

"Hello Sherlock. Please sit." He immediately sat in chair, not quite able to articulate an answer to her. She paced the room, running her fingers over his words scrawled on the wall. "I see you've been very observant, I'm flattered that you remembered what I said to you."

"Of course I did, I couldn't ever forget our conversations." The ivory dress seemed to match her skin as she moved around him, walking in and out of the shadows.

"Oh, such a brainy one you are. Have you figured it out yet?" Sherlock lowered his voice as he reached for her wrist.

"I have, but I'm afraid we are being listened to." He pulled her closer and she leaned down, her lips just outside his ear.

"Then be discrete Mr. Holmes." She stood still as he turned, his hot breath ghosting over her ear and neck.

"To get the information you're looking for, you must take down Mycroft, without him there would be a gaping hole in security for the trust, and from there we can rely on simple human error to acquire the bank codes. Are you pleased with this information?" She turned to look into his eyes, a coy smile crossing her lips.

"That pleases me very much. Thank you Sherlock." She slowly stood up, but his hand was still on her wrist stopping her from getting too far.

"I have held up my end of our bargain, now you hold up yours." She glanced up at the camera, whispering to him again.

"Now, with all the eyes watching and ears listening?" He pulled at her arm bringing her back down to his level. She knew he was trying to study her eyes so she closed her eyes, her lips hovering millimeters above his. "Are you wanting a goodbye kiss?"

"Open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered and when she opened them she could see his eyes, just inches from hers. They were scanning here, but when the door opened and the lights came up, Sherlock closed his eyes. She wrenched her hand away from him, but she knew the damage was done. Mycroft was standing there looking at his brother, trying to push Vivian behind him, but she stood there, waiting for Sherlock to start spitting out insults. His voice never came, instead he stood up, turning to look at Mycroft shielding this woman. Vivian watched him, he was looking between her and Mycroft and she got an idea.

"I've decided I don't need you anymore Sherlock, thanks for the information though." With that she turned to Mycroft, tilting his chin to look at her. She pressed a kiss to his lips before turning and walking away. Mycroft stood there, brows raised as he tried to comprehend what happened. Suddenly Sherlock walked over and decked him in the jaw before shouting at him.

"Keeping me in here like some prisoner. I'm no criminal dear brother, no matter how much you try to convince anyone that I am. Where is John?" Mycroft stood up smiling, at least his brother was back to himself.


	36. Realization

Sherlock had been home for nearly a week, but he never mentioned anything about Irene or his time in Mycroft's make shift prison to Vivian. That left her feeling unimportant to him, like she just didn't matter because she had caught parts of conversations he had with John about it, but as soon as he sensed Vivian was close, he'd stop. She had been looking for a new job, but she just couldn't find anything that was paying near what she was making before and she found herself reconsidering Mycroft's offer.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when she came back to the flat to find Sherlock and Mycroft in a heated argument over what should be done with Irene. Mycroft wanted her exiled, wanting to send her to her death, but Sherlock wanted to keep her alive in a British prison. That sat wrong with Vivian, like he actually had feelings for Ms. Adler, but tried her best to act normal as she walked into the living.

"You two sound like children up here bickering back and forth, so knock it off. Mycroft, can I speak with you? Alone." Vivian watched as Mycroft stood up, making his way towards the hall.

"Of course, I was just leaving. Sherlock, the courts will decide her fate. Goodbye." Vivian followed Mycroft down and out onto the street, talking to him about finally coming to work for him. Mycroft simply nodded as he got into the car that was waiting for him, then he waited for her to slide into his car. She got into the car with him after she looked up at the window seeing Sherlock looking down at her.

Two hours later and Vivian walked back into their Baker St. flat, noting Sherlock was laying on the sofa. He had his hands pressed together, but Vivian knew he was doing anything but praying. He didn't open his eyes as he spoke to her, but his tone was even more cold than Mycroft's could be.

"Did you have a nice time with my dear brother?" Vivian walked over and sat in his chair, looking at him until he turned towards her. Sherlock finally turned to face her after several minutes and the look in her eyes was deadly.

"You're going to give me an attitude after all the shit I've put up with from you! You cost me my job, you drugged me and then you went off with that, that woman. How dare you even think you can begin to talk to me." Sherlock sat up swiftly, swinging his legs over, his feet hitting the floor.

"I've only tried to protect you, can't you see that? No of course not, I knew that sentiment you carry would make you blind to my reasons." She was irate now as she looked at him, standing up as she raised her voice.

"I would rather be blind and carry emotions than to be cold and exceptionally clever any day. You harass your brother, telling him he's so lonely, but don't you understand you will be too if you continue to lock all your emotions out. I don't why I let myself care for you, but I do Sherlock, and as God as my witness one day, in the not to distant future I won't let myself anymore because the pain will be too much to bear." Vivian took a deep breath, fighting back tears as she watched him, no change in his look. She stood up and walked out of the flat, not wanting to look at him at the moment, much less be in the same flat as him. She hailed a cab and headed over to see Molly, the one person who would understand her frustrations. She had sent Molly a text only to find out she was working at St. Bart's, so Vivian had the cab take her there.

Down in the morgue at St. Bart's Vivian and Molly talked for a long time, about nothing really until Molly had to ask.

"It's Sherlock isn't it? I know when he's upset you so don't try to say it's not." Vivian stopped her chin from quivering before she looked at Molly, her eyes full of despair.

"Yes, isn't it always?" Vivian looked around, knowing Mycroft could easily be listening but she didn't care anymore.

"What has he done now? He maybe clever but he is just a man, they do make stupid mistakes." Vivian gave Molly a small smile before it quickly faded.

"He won't talk to me anymore. One minute he wants to try to now he's worse than when I met him. He's cold and more rude than usual and he is just so far away. Whatever she did to him, I can't fix it, not all of it." Vivian sat there quietly for a long while then suddenly she jumped up, pacing around the room as her words came out rapidly and Molly thought once again she looked like Sherlock as she went on. "Oh, that's it. That is what she was trying to accomplish, she wanted him to feel but not for her, for me. She wanted him to have that sentiment so that he would worry about me, she would then threaten me and he would have to comply to keep me safe. Oh that bitch, she was trying to force him to show what he felt and he in turn shut down, stripping all those emotions away, no matter how little they were, and turned himself into that robot. He was protecting me, and John and Mycroft and you, all of us. That's what he meant, if he stays neutral then none of us are in harm's way. God, I have to go, I have to talk to him. Thanks Molly!" Vivian rushed out the door and Molly just sat there, not sure what had just happened.

"But I didn't do anything, did I?" Molly walked out into the hall, watching as Vivian sprinted towards the door. As Vivian got outside she hailed a cab and then she paid the driver extra to rush her back to Baker Street. Once she got back to their flat, she took the steps up two at a time until she saw him sitting at his microscope. She could see him glancing at her over the eye pieces. She made her way over to him, ignoring Mrs. Hudson who was going on about their domestic earlier, then once she was next to him she turned him to look at her. She then pressed her lips to his, her hands gripping his shirt as she pulled him closer. She finally pulled her lips away so that they could catch their breath, then she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, I understand now why you say you were protecting me. I don't care if she threatens me, or who she has on her payroll, you just see if they can stop me."

"She has some very dangerous men working for her." Vivian looked at him, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. She pulled him close, smile on her lips as she spoke to Mrs. Hudson over her shoulder.

"You may want to go back downstairs Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and I have some things to talk about." Mrs. Hudson got that Vivian wanted some time alone with Sherlock so she went back downstairs as Vivian pulled Sherlock back into a heated kiss. He pulled away slowly, his large hand on her cheek as he looked at her.

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you. Please just let me keep you safe." Vivian smiled up at him as she felt his other hand on the small of her back.

"You keep me safe, and I'll keep you human. Now tell me what we have to do to keep everyone else safe."


	37. Unattatched

Sherlock and Vivian had gone over every list of employees Irene had and every scrap of paper that was found in her house and to where she had kept Sherlock. There were just no leads, no directions as to who Irene would have had watching them, nor could they find any definitive proof that she wanted to demolish The Authority. Suddenly he stopped, going back to the list of names, going over one that just seemed to stand out.

"Does the name Nate Bassorain ring any bells to you?" She sat there repeating the name, trying to get a grasp on why it sounded so familiar. Suddenly it hit her, she had heard that name before, but she never worked on the case, she didn't get assigned to it because her contact was up with the C.I.A. She jumped up and grabbed her phone, calling her favorite technical wizard across the pond.

"Talk to me, I'm here waiting for your beckoned call?"

"Hey Pen, you know I hate to ask you this, but do you think you could glance at private C.I.A. case file for me? I just need to know about this character who may or may not have something to do with me getting drugged while my friend was kidnapped, sort of." The blond started typing away before she realized this wasn't for her team, this was a personal request from a friend.

"Vivian, how did you get this number? I'm at work, I can't really hack in from here without getting caught. It would be flagged if it's not relevant to the case Hotch has the team on. But never fret, I'll call you back in a few."

"Thanks Pen, I owe you." Vivian looked at Sherlock, seeing him deep withing his mind palace going through everything he can think of to find out why this name stuck out to him. Vivian sat down, looking over the tiny amount of information they had on Mr. Bassorain. It was as if he just appeared, so she figured this had to be an identity someone created. Twenty minutes later Penelope called her back, typing away as she looked into the case Vivian needed.

"Well, what I have isn't good. It says here that he was investigated for smuggling arms in and out of the U.K. as well as here and about twelve other counties. He was a secondary man, but they could never catch up to him so they don't know who he was working for, nor his real name."

"Is there anything in the file about an Irene Adler or sometimes she's referred to as simply The Woman." A few moments of silence and the sounds of typing turned up nothing matching that in Penelope's search.

"Sorry dear, that is a negative. They only other name they mention in here is Watson." Vivian sat upright, how could this man have something to with John, an old army buddy perhaps.

"What, what do they mean Watson, tell me exactly what it says about him." There was more typing before she Pen's soft oh sound indicating she found some juicy details.

"Not him, her. It states here that Mr. Bassorain was found to be tracing a phone signal, and when they triangulated the signal back, they found one person he was spying on, Mrs. Watson of London." Vivian thanked Penelope, promising to send her a box full of English goodies for helping and when she hung up she sat back int he chair, trying to find out why Mr. Bassorain was spying on Mary. She thought about any sort of connections she could think of, but there weren't any, so she turned to Sherlock.

His eyes were closed as he laid there on the Chesterfield, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She said his name, but he didn't move, she tried shouting louder, and still no response. She walked over and pushed him, but he never flinched so she leaned down and started kissing his neck, her hand trailing down his chest to just at the top of his trousers when he grabbed her wrist.

"What is it Vivian, I'm busy in my mind palace, you know better than to disturb me." Her lips were still on his neck, so she spoke softly into his ear, his eyes flying open as she spoke.

"He was spying on Mary Watson." He sat up, pushing Vivian back and having her sit where his legs once occupied the on the Chesterfield.

"What did you say?" She looked him in the eye, seeing his concern hidden in his blue irises and this broke her heart, he seemed to have so much more concern for others, but not himself. Her voice was soft, but Sherlock did not acknowledge the fact that her attitude had shifted because she felt that he was unattached to his emotions for her.

"He was spying on Mary Watson." Sherlock got up and started pacing the floor, knowing Mary was the only one who could answer why, but Sherlock wanted to answer the who. He looked at the name again, and this time he saw it. Grabbing a pen and paper he scribbled out the name, then one by one he rearranged the letters, the end result was one that made his stomach turn. He had chased after this man for two years after the fall, yet he was always three steps ahead, Sebastian Moran. He dropped the paper and grabbed his coat, sliding it on as he rushed down the stairs. Vivian let him go, not wanting to be in his way as he rushed over to see The Watsons.

She sat down, not sure of what else to do now that he knew who he was looking for, then she saw it. She reached down and picked up the piece of paper, the name scribbled down on it and she picked up the phone, this time sending a text to her dear friend to see if she had any information about this man now.

Two hours later and Vivian showed up at John Watson's door, case file in her hand. When Mary opened the door she wasn't surprised it was Vivian, but Vivian was shocked to see evidence of tears on Mary's face. Mary smiled as she nodded for Vivian to come in, and as they walked to the living room Sherlock spoke.

"It's about time you came, I've been wondering where you were." John chuckled at the look Vivian threw in Sherlock's direction, knowing his dear friend had no clue how to talk to someone like you really do care.

"Mary, I thought I'd try to be of some use, here is all the information I've gathered on Mr. Moran." Sherlock finally looked up from John's laptop, reaching over for the file, but Vivian pulled it from his grasp. She handed the file to Mary as she spoke. "It's probably things you've already found out about him, but there maybe something else there." Mary opened the file and tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at Vivian, silently mouthing the words thank you.

Vivian took a seat by John, looking at Sherlock as he tried to figure out what Vivian knew that he didn't. He watched Mary reading over the file, wanting to get his hands on it, but he knew John wouldn't hesitate to punch him if he did. Mary got up and walked from the room, wanting to read the file in silence. Sherlock watched as she walked away, but John started talking, filling Vivian in on what had happened before she arrived and Sherlock had to correct John.

As Mary walked back into the room, she handed Sherlock the file, removing only one tiny slip of paper that Vivian had in it. Sherlock looked over the file, taking mental notes as he scanned over everything. Vivian just watched him, hating how he just seemed to have this charisma about him that no matter now mad she was, how badly his words hurt her that she had to stay by his side. Mary offered her a cup of tea and Vivian nodded, following her back into the kitchen.

"How did you do it? and why?" Mary looked at Vivian, knowing this woman was no threat from her past life, especially now.

"I have ways, people, connections. As to the why, you are no longer her, you are Mary Watson, wife and mother. Anyone who ever wanted to get a hold of you now thinks you're dead, and no one can see any connection from who you were to who you are now. I hope that I helped in some way, putting you at ease at least." Mary didn't know what to say, she stood up, wrapping her arms around Vivian and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much, you've helped in the biggest way anyone ever could."

The two women rejoined John in the living room, only to find that Sherlock had left. John looked at Vivian, seeing the look in her eyes, she was just ready to scream, but she donned a smiled and looked between the two.

"I'm just going to go, leave you to have a private evening at home." As she headed towards the door, John stood up.

"Vivian, he said you were brilliant before he left, not as brilliant as him, but he said it." She turned and smiled at John, not quite able to read if he was lying or telling the truth, so she just left. She stood there in the brisk night air, deciding on going home or not when her phone rang. She looked at the unfamiliar number and answered cautiously.

"Hello."

"Hi Vivian, it's me, Hunter. I was wondering if you'd be up to showing a tourist around London." She was suspicious of this, after she turned him down, she was sure he'd never call her like this out of the blue.

"Sure, meet me The Social and we'll start there." Meet him somewhere public and hopefully this wasn't some sort of trap.


	38. Chapter 38

Vivian went back to Baker street to change and when she went out that night she simply left Sherlock a note on his chair.

_Went out with an old friend, I'm sure if I was really important to your investigation, you could find me._

She skipped down the stairs on her way over to meet Hunter, her mind in overdrive as she thought of every different scenario as to why Hunter would even be in London. She took a cab over to The Social, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that said this was a bad idea, so she took one last precaution.

_Out with an old friend, not really a friend an acquaintance so if I'm not home in the morning, please come find me. V.H.  
_

She sent the message to Sherlock and she hoped he wouldn't forget about her. She met Hunter outside the club, surprised he wasn't alone.  
From across the street, where she made sure the cabbie dropped her off, she could tell this was another military man, same tattoo on his forearm. Vivian has slid into a little black dress that could have easily been something she would have worn to work, or at lease an interview, this way hopefully Hunter wouldn't think tell her father she was unemployed, well at least on paper. The click of her heals was heard as she jotted across the busy road, and when Hunter saw her he smiled, soft and genuine.

"Vivian, it's so good to see you. This is a close friend of mine, Troy, but we aren't exactly here on vacation." She smiled at Hunter, standing close as she looked between the two.

"So, if it's not a holiday, it's work then?" Troy seemed uneasy, but he trusted Hunter. Vivian stood there, looking them over, trying to deduce all she could from their appearance. Troy was skeptical of her, not sure she could help, or that they should even be talking to her but Hunter was clearly the one in charge of this mission they were on.

"We've been given a name, someone to contact here, but he's damn near impossible to track down. His name is Mycroft Holmes." Vivian's lips curled upright and she could see Troy looking her over. She pulled out her smart phone, sending a message and waiting. She never said a word, simple silence was all she needed as the two men stood there looking at her.

"Well, are you going to tell us if you've heard of him or not?" Troy was getting fed up by her lack of communication and when she turned to look at him, the smug look she gave him only pissed him off more. "Hunter, look I know better than to second guess your judgement, but how do we know she isn't just pulling at your strings. You barely know her, and even you said she was just woman using her assets to get what she wanted." Vivian's eyes traveled to Hunter's, but he avoided any eye contact, knowing she was upset. In that moment she picked up her phone, dialing a number and waiting.

"Never mind, these two clearly don't know who they're fucking with." She hung up and Hunter grabbed her arm.

"What have you done? He is supposed to give us intelligence that we are to take back." His voice was a harsh whisper as he pulled Vivian a few steps away from Troy.

"This is the only reason you wanted to take me to dinner, or breakfast. To get in my head, make me think you had feelings for me but for the simple reason to have a contact here. You don't deserve to meet him." Hunter smiled, she admitted to knowing Mycroft and he pulled her body closer to his.

"You will either take us to him by choice or by force, please, do the right thing." Her resolve was formidable as she looked up into his blue eyes, her voice barely audible above the noise of the city.

"Tell me the truth then." He let go of her arm, and the soldier before her melted into an ordinary man, his walls crumbling as he looked her in the eye.

"I do like you, and that was why I asked you to breakfast. Dinner may have been your father's idea, but everything after that was all mine. I've never met a woman quite like you, unafraid to prove me wrong. Please, we need to finish this, Troy has a newborn to go home to meet."

"He only wants to rush back to see her, make sure she's really his." Hunter stood up taller, there it was again, she had no way of knowing that, and Hunter was the only one Troy had confided in. He started down into her eyes and when a car pulled up beside her she simply smiled at him.

"Are you two ready to go meet my boss?" Hunter then realized she had played him into admitting he had feelings for her and a smiled tugged at his lips. He looked back at Troy, motioning for him to get into the car. Vivian sat across from Hunter but she was looking over Troy, reading him. Finally Troy had enough of her staring, so he spoke up.

"What are you doing? deciding if your missing home?" There was a sly smirk on Vivian's lips and Hunter knew she was studying him.

"I miss home yes, but I'm very happy here. No, I was studying you." Troy crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back, thinking this would be cute.

"Oh and what did this little study turn up." Vivian leaned over, talking swiftly, even reminding herself of her flat mate.

"You are the oldest of three, your mother and father split when you a child, no more than twelve. At least one of your siblings in a girl and you feel the need to be protective over almost all women you meet. Not only are you an excellent marksmen and sniper but you also enjoy bow hunting. You used to smoke but gave it up probably not that long ago. You are married but not happily even though you just because a father. You do have doubts though that you wife was faithful and that the little girl is yours. You also feel that you should have been in charge of this mission but not because you feel that Hunter cannot do it, but because you felt that some information you gave to your commanding officer would have given you some special treatment." When she was done with her rapid given testimony Troy sat there stunned, then he looked at Hunter.

"Did you tell her that?" Hunter put up his hands in defense and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No, she did the same to me when I first met her. It's part of her skill set." Troy sat there, letting everything she just said sink in and finally he looked at her and just shook his head.

"That was fucking crazy, how did you know all that?" Vivian just smirked again, shrugging slightly as she tried to find the right words.

"I have a good teacher whose sort of, instilled it in me." Just as she was talking they were pulling into Mycroft's secret headquarters. The driver opened their door, the men getting out first, Hunter offering a hand to Vivian as she climbed from the vehicle. As she looked up at Hunter, Mycroft walked over and cleared his throat.

"Vivian, thank you for escorting some of America's finest sailors here to meet me." He waited for the men to start walking to where Anthena was leading them before he spoke again. "How is my brother dear?" Mycroft saw the flash in her eyes, she was angry at Sherlock and he knew why.

"He's well, I think he actually ate yesterday, so it was a good day. How are you Mycroft, down another three pounds I see." He smiled at her, knowing she was trying to steer clear of talking about Sherlock, but why would he let that go.

"You know he does care Vivian. He truly does, he just cannot show it." Hunter stood off to the side, watching and listening, learning what he could about her relationship.

"I thought sentiment was nothing more than a human defect. Caring won't save anyone remember." The words he spoke next shocked her to the core and it changed how she saw not only him, but his brother as well.

"It is, but as humans we are also prone to mistakes. Caring seemed so impractical to me, but then again I never liked leg work. At my age though, I'm beginning to see that there may be a need for it after all. Give him time. How can you expect one to show love when it is nothing he's ever had to express before, this is all new to us. Thank you again Vivian, my driver will take you back to Baker Street now."

When Vivian walked into the flat she shared with Sherlock, she was happy to see him sitting at the desk, typing away. He looked up at her, noting the time and what she was wearing.

"I take it this old friend must not have been the person you thought he was. Did you have a nice visit with my dear brother?" Vivian didn't say anything to him, she liked that slight sound of jealousy in his voice. She walked over to him, kissing his temple before she went to his room, stripping down to just her panties and one of his sleeping shirts before she slid under his covers. He joined her at some point in the middle of the night and when she woke up, he was curled up behind her, an arm draped across her body holding her against his.


	39. Chapter 39

It had been ten days of searching and triangulating, trying to get a fix on Sebastian Moran, but there was still no sign of him anywhere. Sherlock was irritated and in rare form, making it hard for Vivian to stand to be around him. She went to see Mary that afternoon, hoping he had a breakthrough while she was gone. She and Mary had gone to lunch, then they spent a long while talking about Sherlock and The Woman.

"So, you two haven't?" Mary motioned with her hands, not wanting to say it out loud in the little restaurant where everyone could give you everyone else's life stories.

"No. We've never even come close, it is just something that's not on his mind. It does get frustrating from time to time, but usually he's so irritating that I wouldn't want to even if he did." The look on Mary's face said you wouldn't turn him down if he wanted sex, and Vivian knew she was right. "Alright, I wouldn't deny him, but I know it's not going to happen." Mary raised her glass to Vivian, both woman giggling wildly.

"This is because of the men in our lives, who drive us to drink so we can stand them, even though we love them."

"Oh god I'll drink to that."

After a few hours Vivian returned to Baker street finding Sherlock laying on the Chesterfield, and by the look on his face she knew he hadn't made any headway. As she went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, he sat up, swinging his legs off the sofa and sat up, ruffling his hair as he looked at her.

"Vivian, I think you might be a better expert, how does one deal with this sort of mental block?" She turned to face him, not sure what he was talking about.

"What kind of mental block Sherlock?" He spat out his words as he walked into the kitchen, taking the cup of tea she had made and sipping it.

"I can't focus on the facts, I have too much in here but I can't delete any of it. I have searched for over a week but am no closer now than what I was before. I have a headache, I never get headaches, I'm having trouble sleeping and I want some damned biscuits, don't we have any?" Vivian just looked at him, smirk on her lips as she looked at him. "I don't know what you find so amusing Vivian."

"It's called stress Sherlock and if you were anyone else, I'd say I know how to relieve that, but you're not so I don't know how you would deal with it." He looked her over, happy when she pulled him out a few biscuits to go with his tea. He ate angrily as he thought, now the question that came to his mind was the only thing he could think of.

"How would you tell anyone else to relieve their stress?" Vivian never thought he'd ask, surely he'd know but perhaps not. She decided not to sugar coat it, so just blurted it out.

"I'd say go have sex, after all that is one of the best ways to release stress." Vivian nearly had a heart attach seeing that the look on his face, as if he was considering it. He looked at her, tilting his head as his eyes ran from head to toe over her.

"I suppose I could do worse." She huffed as she turned to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned to see him looking at her, smirk on his lips. He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her as he the smirk grew into a full grin. "I found him, I now where he is." She looked at him, still hurt by his remark but at least he knew where to find Sebastian.

"What do we need to do." He stood up straighter, squaring his shoulders as he let her go to put on his coat and scarf.

"I will handle this, you stay here and stay safe. John will be with me, and I'm sure he'll make sure I don't get hurt." Vivian followed him, thinking he had a plan, but more than that she was mad.

"He's dangerous, are you daft? He's a sniper who could take you down from over 300 yards. I don't want you doing this alone. Please, you know I can be of significance, let me go with you." He stopped her from following him down the stairs, stopping and turning around to put his hands on her arms.

"He may be dangerous, but I'm someone even he's afraid of. Please don't underestimate my need to take down the man who's threatened those I love." He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before he ran off down the stairs. Vivian stood there for a moment, did he just admit he felt love? She then went back upstairs, grabbing her shoes and her phone, after all love makes men do stupid things.

She ended up sitting across from Mycroft some hours later, making a plan of their own, hoping they wouldn't have to stop Sherlock from getting killed, but they planned for it anyway.

"I think I have a few other people who might lend a hand, especially to you Miss Herrington." She raised her brows, not sure who he was meaning until Hunter walked into the room. "I believe you remember Officer Davison, he's offered his services. Actually, you two know each other quite well, isn't that true?" Vivian knew what he was implying, but Hunter hadn't picked up on it.

"No, we've only met briefly." Vivian gave Hunter a look, shaking her head so he'd stop.

"Mycroft, you know where my heart lies, and you also know that nothing physical happened between Hunter and I." Mycroft only smiled as he looked over Hunter.

"That doesn't mean he didn't want a physical encounter, but none the matter, shall we go save Sherlock?" They started walking and Hunter was going to protest, but Vivian cut him off.

"Hunter you thought I was good, Mycroft makes me look like child, so don't try to hide it." Hunter followed behind them, still trying to figure out how Mycroft had known so much about him, but then he just forgot all about that as he got into his work mindset.


	40. Chapter 40

Mycroft hated leg work, so he stayed behind while Vivian and Hunter went off to find Sherlock. The car ride was quiet until Hunter spoke.

"So, this Sherlock, he's your someone?" Her eyes met his, and he knew his answer.

"It's a one-sided relationship, but once you meet him, you'll understand why I care so much. Mycroft is ice, and Sherlock can be too, but he's so much more. He's got this side to him, when he gets so excited about a case, his eyes, they dance like a child's. For a boyfriend, he's rubbish and I'm not sure he can even be called a boyfriend, but I love him. Maybe I'm just blind, dazzled by his intelligence, but I'll be on his side for as long as possible." She turned her attention back out the window and Hunter watched her, knowing that the look in her eyes was love and adoration, now he understood why her father was worried, this man sounded like a myth. He also couldn't understand how anyone could fall in love with a man who was related to Mycroft.

They pulled up to an old building that looked like it had just recently been remodeled. She looked to Hunter as they got out of the car, knowing this was the time to talk strategy.

"You're trained, tell me where you would set up to watch over the place?" He turned and looked around at the surrounding buildings, seeing three men watching over the building from surrounding rooftops. He felt Vivian taking his hand, reaching over as she leaned on him, her head on his shoulder. He knew immediately it was so that the rooftop snipers wouldn't get suspicious, but they'd never be allowed to walk into the building. Vivian stopped in front of the building, turning his chin down to look at her and she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hand slowly reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket. He tried to stop her, to grab her wrist but she slipped from his grasp, turning and taking down two of the rooftop snipers in quick progression. He turned, taking out the third, thanking god he had silencers on his guns. She slid the .45mm back in pocket and turned to go into the building, this woman was just angry enough to be very deadly.

As they slipped into the building they started searching, but soon Vivian veered off, going down a flight of stairs and Hunter cursed having to go after her. He grabbed her arm at the landing, standing close and whispering harshly.

"I am the one who needs to be out front, I don't want you getting hurt." She stood a step closer, her lips so close to his as a fire raged in her eyes.

"If he dies, you will be held responsible." She looked into his eyes for a moment before stepping back, motioning for him to lead the way. Hunter was amazingly scared and turned on as he moved forward. He led her down into the basement, through the halls and soon they hear muffled talking. The basement opened up into some underground catacombs,a maze under London. Vivian put a hand on the wall, walking along with her eyes closed, listening to he voices. Hunter stopped and so did she, hearing his footfalls stop. He turned to talk, but she put her hand to his mouth stopping him. He watched as her head tilted, moving her neck as she listened. She pulled him back into a shadow as footsteps approached. Her eyes opened, and he looked at her, knowing that there was no way they could avoid being seen by the two men approaching. She pulled him into a heated kiss, letting him press her against the wall, until a voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing here, this is a private building." One of the men put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, turning him and Hunter smiled as he spoke.

"Oh come on, can you just give us a few minutes. I was just about to get one on." The other man looked Vivian over, and what he didn't know she was tapping out a binary message on Hunter's side. He turned to her and smiled, "Come on then, these guys say we can't have any fun here."

"To bad, they could have joined in." As she turned, she took sown the man who had talked to Hunter while he took down the man behind them. Both working quietly as they subdued their prey. As Vivian looked at Hunter he licked his lips, and she saw his eyes dilate. "Don't think about it, we have work to do."

They moved down the hall, knowing they were close as the voices got louder. Soon there was a room, lit by torches and Vivian watched as Sherlock spoke in circles to two men. One of the men she recognized as Sebastian Moran, the other she couldn't see. His voice was so familiar to her, and the second it clicked in her mind, she was enraged. She turned and Hunter nearly knocked her over. He stopped, holding her in his arms as she looked at him with her serious eyes. Her hand softly brushed over his neck before she was pressing one last kiss to Hunter's lips before she whispered in his ear.

"Whatever happens, stay hidden and don't you dare let him die." He knew by the way she kissed him it was her goodbye, not to him but to Sherlock. Now he knew she was capable of giving her life for this man, whoever he was. She slowly pulled off her gloves, unbuttoning her jacket as she walked out of the shadows and into the light. She slid a piece of gum into her mouth and she walked into the room smiling at the men. She sauntered over to Sherlock, who was glaring at her, and she spoke softly.

"What is it you testosterone engorged men are talking about?" Godfrey looked her over, smiling as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Vivian, it's so nice to see you, it's been far to long since you took my wife away from and SENT HER TO HER DEATH!" His voice was soft until the last five words, screaming them at her as he pulled her flush to him, his mouth only centimeters away from her. She never flinched as he yelled, never moved even until she reached up to wipe his salivations of her cheeks.

"She isn't dead Godfrey, not yet at least." He let go of Vivian's hand, grabbing her arm as he spat out his angry words.

"YOU SHOT HER, YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! YOU BITCH!" His hand was squeezing her arm tight, but only Sherlock was able to read the minute expression of pain as she clenched her jaw.

"I shot her leg, and I never even came remotely close to her femoral artery, but if I wanted her dead, I could have done so. I was only trying to prove a point to her." Vivian reached up, her fingertips barely gliding over the smooth skin of his neck just below his ear, and he immediately changed his stature. Sherlock felt his stomach knot watching her have this sort of intimate contact with another man, but he refrained from stopping her, only talking to Godfrey now.

"I know that they intend to exile your wife, and that they intend on printing where they are sending her in the papers and well as giving the information to all news sources so that anyone who is looking for her will know exactly where to look. I couldn't get her out, she is in a maximum security facility guarded at all hours by two C.I.A. trained operatives as well as having dozens of cameras on her at all times. I am not going to be able to give her to you, nor would I if I could." Godfrey was staring into Vivian's eyes, his look had softened, but Vivian knew he still had a trick up his sleeve for Sherlock.

"Fine, then you die. Those are your only two options Mr. Holmes." Sherlock looked at Sebastian who pulled a needle from his pocket. Sherlock now understood what Godfrey wanted to ruin Sherlock's reputation by killing him with a needle in his arm. Vivian looked at the needle before she turned her attention to Sherlock. He had that itchy look to him, the needle was tempting him and Vivian knew one way or another, forced or not they intended on burning him. Godfrey grabbed her again, pulling her body flush with his. "You are staying with me Vivian, I'll take good care of you, the same way my wife wanted to take care of Sherlock."

Sherlock scowled, taking a moment to realize that Godfrey meant in the bedroom, then his rage came through. He took a quick step forward, throwing a punch that landed square on Godfrey's jaw. The man reeled back on his heels pulling Vivian with him until Sebastian caught him, Sherlock grabbing for Vivian. She saw it, as Sherlock reached for her Sebastian started to pull for his gun. Vivian lunged for Sherlock, pushing him out-of-the-way as Sebastian fired a shot off.

Sherlock fell hard, hitting the ground in a soft thud as Vivian fell over him. He never heard the second shot as Sebastian fell, a wound dead center of his chest oozing blood as his dead eyes looked at Sherlock. Vivian rolled off him, letting Sherlock sit up as he looked around for who shot Sebastian. That was when he noticed it, his shirt was covered in blood. He looked down and saw no wounds on his body, the he turned to Vivian, horror on his face. He took her hand, swiftly making his way to her side as he saw the wound in her ribs. He remembered John, taking his scarf off and pressing it to her side, trying to stop her bleeding. Just then there was another shot, this one was deafening as it hit its target dead center, hitting Godfrey between the eyes. Sherlock looked up again, this time seeing Hunter walking over. When Hunter realized Vivian was shot, he rushed to her side, helping Sherlock trying to keep her awake, but her eyes were heavy.

"No, you stay awake. You did it, he's safe now please wake up." Sherlock looked at Hunter, not sure why this man was with Vivian, or why there was evidence of her lip balm on his lips. Sherlock looked back down at her, and he saw she had stopped breathing and his world slowed down. Every second was pure agony, and he could see her slipping away.


	41. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the few who have followed this story I have to say Thank You! It means so much to me that people have read this to the end. I know that it took me a while to get this writing under control, and that the errors are sometimes more than blaring, but still you've put up with all that to see this to the end is amazing. Thank you again, with all my heart I mean it!

Sherlock stayed by her side until the nursed stopped him at the door to the operating room, he kept feeling her faint pulse, maybe she could be saved. As the hours ticked by, hope started to diminish and John feared the worse. He seen how depressed Sherlock got after the fake death of The Woman, how would he react if Vivian Herrington didn't make it? He went over the entire thing in his mind over and over, trying to think of every possible outcome, but he too knew the outlook was grim. Four hours later and the doctor came out, and Sherlock could tell by his body language that she didn't make it.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Holmes." Sherlock stood up, and John knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Sherlock cut him off, his words flying out like knifes.

"But Vivian didn't make it. Tell me where the bullet landed? How could she not have made it? By my calculations the bullet should have missed every vital organ and artery, the only way she died is by your incompetence as a doctor and husband apparently. Yes, I know about the affair your having with the charge nurse in the E.R. and her pregnancy is just going to end the marriage for your wife because she can over look the fact that you've cheated with four, no five different women but now that a child has become involved she just won't have that. And to think, the baby isn't even yours because the nurse is also sleeping with the doctor whom you consider your best friend." John stood up, putting his hand on Sherlock's chest and pushing him back from arm's reach of the doctor, apologizing as he did so.

"You must forgive him, loss is new to him. I'm so sorry." Sherlock barely fought back against John, but his words never stopped as they raised to a loud yell.

"Don't apologize for me. Loss is not new to me, not in the least. I am angry because there is no reason for her loss John. She would still be alive if this man was able to steady his hands long enough to remove her bullet and stop all internal bleeding. Then again his hands wouldn't shake if he wasn't addicted to morphine." Sherlock stood there, breathing heavy as he started to look around, seeing all eyes on him now. He pursed his lips together as he smoothed out his jacket. "Can I see her now?" The doctor nodded and Sherlock pushed his way past John and back to the room they had put her in. She was ready to go down to see Molly one last time, her upper torso only covered by a white sheet, all machines and lines removed. Her skin was still pink, the ash of death not yet taking over her delicate features. Sherlock stood by her side, looking her over wondering what he could have done to save her, but the truth was she had saved him. He took her hand, lifting it to his lips before placing it down by her side again, this time leaning over to press a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering to her.

"I'm so sorry. There was no reason for you to die, but you did as you told me you would. You took a bullet for me and saved my life, but you had already saved me. I only wish I could save you, if only just for a minute or an hour so that I could tell you," His voice faltered as a few tears threatened his vision, but he cleared his throat and started again. "I love you." He stood up and walked away, not stopping to talk to John, not stopping when he was out on the sidewalk. No, he kept walking and John knew this was a danger night if ever there had been one.

John was on the phone with Mycroft and soon they were both watching him walk through the city at Mycroft's home on a wall of monitors. Sherlock made his way deeper and deeper into the web of streets, soon finding himself deep withing his homeless network, talking to a few he knew to deal in illegal recreations. He found someone with something he thought looked clean and pure and started to pull out his wallet until a voice stopped him.

"You need to go back to St. Bartholomew's, you missed something." Sherlock reeled around, scanning the dark for a figure he didn't know and a voice he barely recognized.

"Excuse me, who are you? And what do you mean I've missed something, I never miss anything." The voice was just beyond the light, staying neatly hidden in a deep black shadow in front of him.

"You missed something alright, go back and ask to see her. You better hurry before you miss her." Sherlock stood there for a moment, his hands on his temple as he relived her last moments. "Tick Tock Sherlock." His eyes flew open and he ran out to the main road, hailing a cab. He paid the driver extra to make to St. Bart's quickly and seven minutes later he was rushing back inside. His feet carried him swiftly down to the morgue and when Molly saw him she looked nervous.

"Let me see, where is she." Molly knew who he meant exactly, but Molly was not supposed to say a word to him.

"Who exactly?" He stared at Molly, she knew who he was talking about, no doubt. So why did she ask? Why was she fidgeting with her hands? Why could she not look him in the eye?

"You know who Molly, Vivian. Vivian Herrington, she was shot and killed this evening. WHERE IS SHE?" Molly was on the verge of tears as he yelled and she knew there was no need to hide from him.

"She's not here. A man came to pick her up just a few moments ago. I'm so sorry." Sherlock scowled in her direction, who would have picked her up so soon?

"A man, what man?" He then stood up, it all started falling together like pieces of a puzzle. He left just as quickly as he had came and only then did Molly break down and cry.

Sherlock walked into Mycroft's home 28 minutes later, moving swiftly through the halls and rooms until he found his dear brother sitting in an arm-chair.

"Tell me where she is." Mycroft folded the paper he had been looking over and laid in on his side table. He smiled at his younger brother, not sure what to say.

"Why on earth are you asking me?" Sherlock sat down across from him, crossing his leg as he stretched his neck.

"Do you know all the time that I've known Vivian Herrington I've found out some interesting things about her. Like she had a metal pin in her left elbow, or that she gets air sickness easy. Something else I've found, she has sensitive teeth, hating anything too cold or hot. That also means she hates anything too sweet, like chewing gum." Mycroft had a minute smirk on his lips as he crossed his hands in his lap.

"Oh is that so? And how is that relevant to me brother dear?" Sherlock leaned forward, tilting his head and giving Mycroft a look that could kill.

"Because she was chewing gum tonight when she came into the room, a gum I suspect that was laced with tetrodotoxin." Mycroft sat up, still clearly not impressed.

"If that were the case, what makes you believe she's here?" Sherlock stood up, and for a moment Mycroft was sure his younger brother was going to strike him, until a voice stopped him.

"I told you he'd work it out. Face it Mycroft, I'm staying on Baker Street." Sherlock stood upright, turning to see Vivian standing in the doorway, leaned against it.

"Vivian, what are you doing here? You should be back at the hospital recovering." She smiled as she looked at Sherlock, pushing up the sleeve on the jumper she had on, showing a patch on her arm.

"I'm fine, I have a morphine patch. I may be sore tomorrow, but that's life with the Holmes brothers."

Vivian sat and soon Mycroft explained, he was fearful that Vivian was going to be the downfall of his brother. He spoke about wanting her to take cases but refusing, about wanting Sherlock to take cases but refusing so he thought that if he could get her out of the flat that things would go back to how they were before, but now he could see how wrong he was. Sherlock needed Vivian, just as he needed John. They balanced him, kept his straight and had even managed to get him to stop showing off some of the time. It was now evident that more than anything, Sherlock loved her and she loved him, and although they would never have the type of relationship John and Mary shared, they needed each other.

They arrived back at Baker Street in the early morning hours, and Vivian finally teased Sherlock now that they were away from Mycroft.

"It took you long enough to figure it out. I was afraid I was going to have to go to Serbia where Mycroft wanted to send me." Sherlock sat down in his chair while she lowered herself into John's, smiling at him.

"To be honest, I never knew until a friend told me I missed something. Who was he?" Vivian knew there was only one person who it could have been, so she told him the truth.

"Officer Hunter Davison. He serves under my father, and he's asked me out on a date twice. He's a good man." Sherlock knew she was being honest, so he decided to ask the question that he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer to.

"Why did you kiss him?" She let out a small painful laugh as she thought about it, then she tried to put it into words.

"First to distract snipers, second to get past the guards and the last time was because I knew I'd never see you again, but he was the only pair of lips available. He was a poor substitute." Sherlock could see the pain in her eyes, the raw emotions boiling over.

"Why would he help me? It was obvious he cares for you. If he had just let me go maybe he and you could have had something." She shook her head, not sure at first, but then she knew.

"Because I told him he had to protect you, keep you alive. And that if you died, it was on his hands. He knew I'd hunt him down if something happened to you."

They sat in silence for a long while, both just looking at one another, happy that for now life was right. Somewhere in the dark, hidden from the street light across the way from 221B a man stood, watching the windows until the lights had turned off and he knew she was never going to be his, but he wasn't sure if he could accept that.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vivian's Dreams of him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078061) by [Wasitadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream)




End file.
